Las notas de nuestra canción
by Magua
Summary: Zelda tiene un pasado traumático que la hace prometerse a sí misma que nunca se enamoraría de nadie relacionado con el mundo de la música. Años después, conoce a un joven cantante llamado Link que conseguirá derribar todos sus principios. Una historia que narra como se forja algo más que una amistad entre ellos dos. ZeLink... ¿no me digas? xD ¡COMPLETADO!
1. La lágrima y el encuentro

Hey!

Un saludo a todos los lectores que anden por acá leyendo lo que sea que pillen xD

Este es mi primer fic, así que estoy un poco verde 9.9 Me gustaría que dejaseis vuestros comentarios para poder mejorar.

Un placer, nos vemos al final del capi ;)

**Las notas de nuestra canción.**

_**Capítulo 1. La lágrima y el encuentro.**_

El ruido, las voces, la gente, el movimiento,… Todo aquello habría molestado a cualquier persona normal, incluida yo misma, pero, en aquel momento, otro ser, un insoportable muchacho pelirrojo con la misma edad que yo, veinte años, me gritaba, dirigiendo su aliento fétido, mezcla de alcohol con tabaco, hacia mi cara, aumentando aun más mi mal humor.

-¡Quieres cerrar el pico de una maldita vez! –grité con rabia, canalizando toda mi ira en aquel grito, de forma que más tarde ya no estaría enfadada con nadie más que con él.

Soltó un bufido en respuesta, pero prefirió no continuar con la discusión, porque sabía que, cuando me enfadaba de verdad, era imposible hacerme cambiar de opinión. Sin decir una palabra, salió andando a paso rápido, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Saria, mi mejor amiga, retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose de mí. Menudo aspecto debería de tener yo ahora: con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos echando chispas y los puños apretados. Esa era yo enfadada, cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo.

Inspiré y expiré hondo un par de veces, tratando de recuperar mi aspecto normal, en ese momento escuché una voz, melodiosa y dulce, que sin duda tenía mucho futuro. Me volví hacia el sonido y tuve que reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa: un grupo de jóvenes, con aproximadamente mi edad, se encontraban encima de un escenario, poniéndole banda sonora a aquella noche. El grupo estaba formado por un muchacho pelirrojo, el batería, cuyos ojos ambarinos estaban casi cubiertos por su rebelde flequillo; un chaval moreno, el guitarrista, con las pupilas verdes y el pelo repeinado; y, por último, un chico rubio, de grandes ojos azul claro, que era el cantante. Al parecer, estaban terminando de tocar por aquella noche, y, su última canción, que reconocí al instante, era una versión propia de _Payphone_, de Maroon 5 (N/A: para que os hagáis una idea, el cantante rubio tiene una voz parecida a la del cantante de Simple Plan).

El guitarrista se encargó de cantar la parte del rap y después volvió a comenzar el mismo muchacho rubio que había protagonizado el resto de la canción. Justo cuando llegaba a la última parte, noté algo extraño en sus ojos, se habían vuelto acuosos, como si el muchacho fuese a echarse a llorar en aquel momento. Eso fue justamente lo que sucedió, y, en la parte final, una lágrima pequeña y liviana se deslizó por su mejilla y cayó al suelo. Cuando la música cesó, todos estallaron en vítores y aplausos, demostrando que aquella lágrima había pasado desapercibida. Los fans comenzaron a pedir una repetición a gritos, pero el cantante rubio se retiró del escenario al instante, dejando al resto del grupo firmando autógrafos y atendiendo a las masas.

La lágrima de aquel chaval me dio que pensar y, prácticamente sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, me encaminé tras él, más impulsada por la curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa. Nadie me impidió el paso, ya que los guardaespaldas estaban protegiendo a los otros muchachos del grupo. Le había perdido de vista, así que me dispuse a investigar en las tres caravanas que estaban allí aparcadas. Justo cuando me dirigía a la primera de ellas, vi a alguien.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –me preguntó una desagradable voz femenina.

-Lo mismo que tú -contesté con soltura, ya que aún tenía algo de mala leche en mi interior.

-¿Eres tonta o te lo haces? –espetó de pronto- ¿Cómo se te ocurre faltarme así al respeto?

La mujer era exagerada donde la haya, así que me dispuse a responderle de la misma manera, entones fue cuando salió de entre la sombras, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna vertebral: se trataba de una adulta con más de cincuenta años, su cabello moreno estaba repleto de canas que, o no había sabido ocultar o no quería hacerlo. Se peinaba el pelo con un moño que ya estaba medio caído, y parecía más un nido de pájaros. Sus dientes, encabezados por un par de paletas que distaban mucho entre sí, estaban amarillentos, pero al menos no le apestaba el aliento, sino que olía a algo que podían ser fresas.

Retrocedí un par de pasos, intimidada y asustada a la vez por la imponente presencia de la mujer. Su cara se torció en una mueca de enfado al ver mi miedo y salió corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Ven aquí, mocosa! ¡Esto es una propiedad privada, no puedes pasar! –gritaba una y otra vez.

Al principio no reaccioné, pero después me pudo el terror y salí corriendo directa a la caravana que me parecía más cercana. Entré en ella jadeando y cerré la puerta tras de mí, apoyé mi espalda en ella, suspiré y me deslicé hacia abajo, hasta que mi trasero dio con el suelo. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza contra la puerta, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

De pronto escuché una voz que sonaba divertida.

-Ponte cómoda, estás en tu casa –dijo el muchacho rubio al que había estado siguiendo, entre carcajadas.

Me entraron ganas de abofetearle, pero me contuve y me obligué a mi misma a incorporarme.

-Oh, no hace falta que te levantes –prosiguió hablando, a la vez que hacía un ademán con la mano, como quitándole importancia a mi estrepitosa llegada y a mi extraña presencia.

De forma cansada, se volvió hacia la única mesa de la habitación, y yo aproveché para estudiar el cuarto. Era una estancia, tan pequeña como desordenada, que parecía tener todo lo esencial para sobrevivir una semana sin salir del cuarto: una puerta que daba, en mi opinión, acceso al baño, cerveza, comida, pan y algunos paquetes de tabaco. El joven agarró el primer bolígrafo que encontró, le quitó la capucha y se dio la vuelta hacia mí.

-¿Dónde quieres el autógrafo? –abrí la boca para contestar, pero mi voz fue ahogada por el fuerte ruido de la puerta al abrirse y chocar contra la pared.

La mujer que me había perseguido antes entró en la estancia, señalándome con el dedo y mascullando blasfemias. Me agarró de la muñeca antes de que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar y tiró de mí hacia la salida de la caravana.

-¿Sucede algo, Marta? –preguntó inocentemente el cantante, que continuaba con el bolígrafo en la mano.

-Sí, Link –gruñó, tirando de mi brazo para que el joven pudiera verme bien, como si no lo hubiese hecho ya - .Esta muchachita ha burlado a los guardias de seguridad, y se dirigía hacia mi caravana –cogió con fuerza mi barbilla y la giró hacia su cara brutalmente. Me miró a los ojos antes de susurrar amenazadoramente-. Seguro que para robarme.

El cantante, Link, soltó una carcajada y me agarró de la mano que me quedaba libre con delicadeza.

-Esta jovencita ha venido a verme, ¿verdad? –me preguntó con voz seductora.

Le habría roto el brazo en ese mismo instante, pero noté en su mirada que no estaba intentando ligar conmigo, sino que intentaba ayudarme a escapar de Marta.

Asentí con rapidez, tratando de ocultar mi desesperación por huir de la mujer. Esta soltó un bufido, como si hubiese estado encantada de llevarme a rastras hasta la salida de la discoteca, pero me liberó del agarre y salió de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra más.

-Muchachita afortunada –susurró Link, a la vez que tomaba el bolígrafo que había dejado sobre una silla cercana cuando no estaba mirando- . Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos?- se preguntó a si mismo mientras que su mirada se perdía en la nada y fruncía las cejas, tratando de recordar lo que había estado haciendo antes de que Marta le interrumpiera. Sus ojos se iluminaron con el brillo habitual- Ah, sí, ¿dónde decías que querías el autógrafo?

En ese momento me percaté de que Link aún tenía sujeta mi muñeca, así que me apresuré a soltarla.

-No he venido a por ningún autógrafo –negué con seguridad.

El muchacho se quedó sorprendido durante unos instantes, pero después se recuperó, volvió a tapar el bolígrafo y lo lanzó hacia la mesa. Después, se volvió hacia mí, se cruzó de brazos y habló:

-¿Y bien? ¿Para qué has venido? –me cuestionó con un tono indiferente, el de una persona que ha tratado con mucha gente y ya cree que no puede sorprenderle nada que venga de una persona.

-He venido para saber el motivo de tu lágrima –se puso en tensión al instante, pero no contestó. Yo seguí intentándolo- Cuando estabas cantando _Payphone_ se te escapó una lágrima, y quiero saber el por qué.

-¿Te parece normal que una fan venga a preguntarle al cantante por qué ha dejado escapar una lágrima durante su actuación? –preguntó con sorpresa, a la vez que arqueaba ambas cejas.

-Si no te parece normal, no me importa. Tan solo quiero saber por qué has llorado con la canción –contesté con voz cortante, a pesar de saber que, si quería conocer la causa, debía ser educada.

-Se me metió algo en el ojo –se justificó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Solté una carcajada ante la simplicidad de su respuesta.

-Esa excusa tiene más años que la madre de mi abuela –contesté, una vez que me había recuperado del ataque de risa. Arqueé una ceja y me cruce de brazos, a la espera de una respuesta decente.

Link se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, como si estuviera pensando la contestación más adecuada y veraz que pudiera encontrar, para convencerme y así hacer que me marchase.

Pero yo no soy tonta, y no iba a picar.

-Ver a tanta gente animándonos y escuchándonos a mí y a los míos me emociona. ¿Te das por satisfecha? –explicó de forma fría y seria.

-Quiero la verdad, no he arriesgado mi vida en venir aquí para recibir como respuesta la primera estupidez que se te pase por la cabeza –gruñí. Mi mal humor iba en aumento.

Link soltó un suspiro antes de hablar con desgana:

-Pues la verdad no te importa, además, no sé dónde habrás arriesgado tu vida, señorita aventurera. Cualquiera diría que has atravesado el Amazonas –respondió, cargando la última frase con sarcasmo.

Comencé a notar el calor subiéndome hacia las mejillas. Mala señal, me estaba enfadando. Traté de tranquilizarme contando ovejitas mentalmente y, cuando mi respiración se estabilizó, intenté bajarle los humos a ese muchachito engreído.

-No he cruzado ninguna selva tropical, pero tu manager es mucho peor que una manada de lobos junta –espeté con un tono ligeramente bromista.

Link soltó una carcajada, profunda y sonora, que duró varios segundos. Lo contemplé reírse con clama, esperando a que se tranquilizase para poder volver a mantener una conversación con él.

-Dímelo a mí –me contestó, a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas provocadas por la risa.

Arqueé una ceja y me quedé mirándolo unos instantes con más profundidad, observando sus ropas. Unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta verde oscuro y unos tenis naranjas y blancos. Nada en particular.

-¿Y bien? –pregunté tras unos momentos de silencio, en los que ambos estudiábamos al otro.

-No te diré nada aunque seas una de mis fans más divertidas –se limitó a responder, mientras que se encogía de hombros.

Entonces sí que estallé de verdad. O sea, yo iba a por él, preocupada por su lágrima, y se negaba a responderme.

-¡Yo no soy una fan tuya, y nunca lo seré! –grité rabiosamente. Lancé mi cazadora vaquera al suelo en un gesto de rabia infantil, ya que, de no haberlo hecho, él se habría llevado un buen golpe- ¡Eres un maldito niñato mimado y engreído! –le insulté, antes de darme la vuelta y andar, con zancadas rápidas y furiosas, hacia la puerta de la caravana- Hasta nunca –gruñí, mientras que cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

No me di la vuelta, sino que seguí caminando a paso rápido hacia la entrada de la discoteca, la atravesé sin mirar atrás, pasando por entre la gente, separando parejas y golpeando a otras. Llegué hasta la puerta de salida y abandoné el pub, sin esperar a Saria. Un frío me invadió y llevé la mano a mi cintura, donde estaba atada mi cazadora. Mis dedos se cerraron en el aire. Lo intenté un par de veces, hasta que me calmé un poco y bajé la mirada. La chaqueta no estaba allí. Comencé a divagar sobre dónde podría estar, hasta que recordé que la había lanzado hacia el suelo cuando discutía con Link.

Un ataque de rabia me invadió, gruñí y pateé una lata hasta que finalmente me tranquilicé y decidí volver. Apretaba los dientes cada vez que recordaba la cara de Link, pero llegué a una conclusión: si me cruzaba con el yeti, Marta, le pegaría tal puñetazo en la cara que tendría suerte si podía volver a abrir la boca. Por parte de Link, más le valía que no me provocase por segunda vez.

Atravesé la discoteca una vez más, en esta ocasión un poco más calmada, así que logré pasar desapercibida. Cuando llegué a la zona de las caravanas, Marta tuvo la suerte de no aparecer, así que me dirigí a la más desordenada y sucia de todas, la de Link. Entré sin llamar, y ya estaba esperando sus comentarios sarcásticos cuando me percaté de que la estancia estaba vacía. Al otro lado de la puerta donde había supuesto que se encontraba el baño, se escuchaba agua caer, así que supuse que Link se estaba duchando o algo parecido.

Solté un suspiro de alivio, ya que no deseaba enfadarme más por aquella noche. Estudié la habitación, en busca de mi cazadora, hasta que la encontré: estaba sobre la mesa, aunque yo no la había dejado allí. Me acerqué a ella con cautela, esperando encontrarme con cualquier bromita de Link, pero no hubo ninguna. Agarré mi chaqueta y algo se cayó al suelo: dos papelitos amarillentos y rectangulares con una letra mecánica escrita en tinta negra. Me incliné y agarré los papeles, leí lo que decía, y, para mi sorpresa, me percate de que eran un par de entradas para una zona VIP en el concierto del cantante cretino, que se llevaba a cabo al día siguiente.

Mi primer impulso fue romperlas en pedacitos, y ya estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando recordé lo mucho que le había gustado el grupo de Link a Saria. Solté un suspiro. Debía hacerlo por ella, a fin de cuentas, era mi mejor amiga y había aguantado muchas cosas por mí. Eché otro vistazo a las entradas para leer el nombre del grupo: The Lonely Lover.

-_El Amante Solitario… ese nombre le viene muy bien a Link _–pensé, tratando de contener la risa.

Guarde los tickets en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros y salí de la caravana, como si nunca hubiese estado allí, sin despedirme.

Entre en la discoteca, pero nada más hacerlo me arrepentí: ya eran altas horas de la madrugada y todos los que quedaban en el pub estaban muy bebidos. El aire apestaba a sudor y a alcohol. Sin dudar me dispuse a salir de aquel antro, esperaría a Saria en la entrada.

De pronto choqué con alguien. Alcé la mirada y reconocí a la muchacha de cabellos y ojos verdes al instante: Saria. Me sonrió con alegría y agarró mi mano, a la vez que hablaba con otro chico.

-Mira, Kevin, ella es Zelda, mi mejor amiga –me presentó felizmente.

-Encantado, soy Kevin –el joven era un chaval pelirrojo de ojos ambarinos. Lo reconocí al instante.

-¿Tu no eras el batería del grupo que ha tocado antes? –pregunté, algo confundida.

Él me sonrió y asintió. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros holgados y oscuros, una camiseta azul que resaltaba su cabello color fuego y unos zapatos negros con aspecto de ser bastante cómodos.

Por muy simpático que parecía ser el muchacho, yo necesitaba irme, respirar aire puro y tumbarme en mi cama.

-Saria, vámonos, por favor –supliqué con voz suave, a la vez que tiraba un poco de su mano, con objetivo de mostrarle mi desesperación.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero, finalmente, me miró a los ojos y descubrió que las ganas de irnos no era un simple capricho, soltó un suspiró y miró a Kevin a los ojos.

-Lo siento, Kevin, ha sido divertido, pero tenemos que irnos –se despidió con tristeza.

A él le cambió la cara al instante, perdiendo esa sonrisa que había tenido desde que lo conocí.

-E… Está bien –suspiró, deprimido-. ¿Nos volveremos a ver? –preguntó, ladeando la cabeza un poco, intentando tener la esperanza de un reencuentro.

-Seguro –prometió ella sin dudarlo. Le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, que fue respondida al instante por Kevin, y nos marchamos de la mano.

Cuando estábamos fuera, solté un suspiro, notando el cambio de aire y sintiendo un gran alivio debido a la desaparición de la música que estaba demasiado alta para mi gusto.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? –me reprochó Saria, con un tono disgustado-. ¿Te sienta mal que no solo tu ligues de vez en cuando con las mejores cartas de la discoteca?

La observé durante unos instantes, sin creerme lo que estaba diciendo, ¿acaso no me conocía ya lo suficiente como para saber que yo me alegraba por ella?

-Me duele que digas eso, Saria, y más sabiendo que es mentira –me quejé con tristeza.

Me observó durante unos instantes, después me abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento muchísimo, pequeña. Soy una tonta –se disculpó de corazón.

Esbocé una sonrisa y acepté sus disculpas, realizando un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia a lo sucedido. Ella siempre había sido así, una muchacha delgada y esbelta, solía vestir ropas verdes, a conjunto con sus ojos y su cabello, y, además, era bastante resuelta y divertida.

-Mira lo que tengo –susurré con voz cantarina, mientras que metía la mano en mi bolsillo. La mirada de Saria se centro en mi mano y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando me vio sacar dos entradas del bolsillo y agitarlas delante de su cara.

Me quitó los tickets de un tirón, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, leyó lo que ponía, riéndose de pura felicidad, y, una vez hubo terminado, me abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero –repitió una y otra vez.

Cuando vio que me empezaba a faltar el aire, me soltó y besó las entradas.

-Aquí tienes tu pase VIP para poder ver a esa carta tuya tan buena –le sugerí, guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole con picardía.

-¿Las has robado? –preguntó de pronto, mirándome horrorizada.

Solté una carcajada ante las locuras que se le podían ocurrir a mi querida amiga y negué con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿de dónde las has sacado? –preguntó, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Tengo mis contactos –respondí misteriosamente.

Saria soltó una carcajada.

-Veo que no soy la única que ha aprovechado la noche –dijo, pícaramente, entre risitas-. No olvides que tienes novio –me recordó, como si mi relación con él fuese perfecta.

-Eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento –contesté de la misma manera.

Y así, entre risas, llegamos a la puerta de mi casa.

-Nos vemos mañana a las nueve aquí. No tardes –me despedí.

Saria asintió y cada una se fue por su camino.

Abrí la puerta y caminé con sigilo hacia mi cuarto. Mi madre estaba demasiado dormida como para escucharme. Seguramente podría derrumbar la casa, rompiendo los ladrillos uno a uno, y ella no se daría ni cuenta. Era ese sueño tan profundo el que me había permitido llegar tarde a casa en numerosas ocasiones, sin temor a una represalia.

Entre en mi habitación y me acurruqué en la cama, lista para un buen descanso. Esa noche habían pasado demasiadas cosas…

**Continuará…**

Bueno, qué os ha parecido? :P

Espero que os guste. Este fic no tendrá mucha acción, se basará en una historia romántica entre Link y Zelda, con otro romance secundario (como ya habéis podido comprobar).

Otra cosa, me gustaría decir que subiré un capítulo semanal, todos los sábados (como hoy)en horario español.

Espero vuestros comentarios, si queréis xD


	2. Recuerdos dolorosos

Un saludo a todos los lectores que anden por acá ^^

Aquí tengo el segundo capítulo de mi primer fic, espero que os guste, he desvelado uno de los secretos de Zelda, pero me quedan unos cuantos más de otros personajes xD

Antes de nada, me gustaría pediros que, en caso de no entender ciertas cosas en las partes donde Link sale cantando, busquéis la canción por Internet para conocer su significado.

Por ejemplo, _Payphone_ es una canción de desamor, y Link llora cuando la canta, quién sabe por qué 9.9.

También me gustaría que tomaseis nota de los sueños de Zelda, tienen su parte de verdad y dicen bastantes cosas de los capítulos futuros… (mejor no cuento más xD)

Una vez dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, nos vemos al final del capi ;)

**Las notas de nuestra canción.**

_**Capítulo 2. Recuerdos dolorosos.**_

Miré el reloj por tercera vez. Las nueve y cinco. Chasqueé la lengua y me crucé de brazos, golpeando el suelo con uno de mis pies. Cómo odio la impuntualidad. Esa es una de las pocas cualidades de una persona que me sacan de quicio de verdad. Suspiré de alivio al ver a Saria aparecer al fondo de la calle, corriendo sin parar y haciendo gestos con la mano a modo de disculpa.

Cuando llegó a mi lado, se inclinó, apoyó las manos en sus rodillas, jadeando, y habló de forma entrecortada.

-Lo… lamento… la… la ducha… no funcionaba –se excusó débilmente.

-No pasa nada –contesté, incapaz de enfadarme con ella.

Nos dirigimos directamente a la discoteca que había escrita en la entrada y, mostrando nuestros pases VIP, nos permitieron pasar. La diferencia entre las zonas era notable: nuestra parte tenía asientos de tela, cómodos y limpios; mesas de madera con diversos aperitivos y un grupo de camareros que daba vueltas por la sala, ofreciendo bebidas a cualquiera que tenía el vaso vacío. Mientras que en la parte inferior, todas las personas estaban pegadas unas contra otras, sudando y provocando una sensación de agobio asfixiante.

El concierto empezaba en diez minutos, pero ya había algunos DJ caldeando el ambiente con todo tipo de exitazos. Con un suspiro tranquilo, me senté en uno de los sillones y agarré el cubata que me ofrecía un apuesto camarero rubio. Saria hizo lo mismo y agarro dos mojitos cargados hasta el borde, su bebida preferida.

Tras una espera que se me hizo relativamente corta, Kevin y el guitarrista, cuyo nombre desconocía, hicieron acto de presencia, seguidos por Link, que mostraba una gran sonrisa y vestía unos vaqueros claros y una camiseta blanca, como si quisiese camuflarse con las nubes o algo parecido.

Las primeras notas de la guitarra rasgaron el aire y fueron rápidamente seguidas por el pegadizo ritmo tocado por el batería. Saria ya parecía extasiada con la música, pero a mí nada de aquello me llamó mucho la atención, hasta que la voz suave y mágica de Link hizo acto de presencia. Me quede observándole, cantaba con los ojos cerrados, las manos fuertemente apretadas al micrófono y con muchas ganas, parecía poner todo su espíritu en cada una de las canciones que cantaba.

Hubo una sucesión de exitazos de la radio, algunos lentos y suaves y otros marchosos y pegadizos. Las dos horas de concierto me parecieron cinco minutos, y, antes de que me diera cuenta, Link estaba a punto de comenzar a cantar _Payphone_. Por primera vez, abrió los ojos, aquel par de zafiros recorrieron el lugar, pasando por todas y cada una de las personas de la sala, hasta que llegaron a mí. No pude evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón al verle cantar mirándome fijamente, parecía que me estaba dedicando la canción. Saria se dio cuenta de nuestro contacto visual y me dio un codazo, rompiendo el momento. Link apartó la mirada con rapidez, y yo me revolví, incómoda, en el asiento de piel.

-Después hablamos –susurró muy bajito, haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicarme que me obligaría a contarle todo lo que pensaba que estaba pasando entre nosotros al salir de la discoteca.

Volví a centrar toda mi atención en Link, observando sus ojos para ver si, en esta ocasión, volvía a derramar otra lágrima.

-¿Desea otra copa, señorita? –preguntó cordialmente un camarero, haciendo que dejase de mirar a Link por unos instantes, distrayéndome y provocando que me perdiera el momento final de la canción.

-No –le espeté por haber hecho que me perdiera el instante donde, en la otra ocasión, había dejado escapar la lágrima.

El camarero se marchó, gruñendo por lo bajo e insultando a la madre que me había parido, pero yo no le hice ni el más mínimo caso, centre mi atención en Link, pero la canción había acabado, y él había usado su flequillo rebelde para taparse los ojos.

Saria me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacia la salida. Hoy no tenía interés en hablar con su batería, solo quería saber a qué se debía lo que había pasado entre Link y yo durante la canción.

-¿Hay algo entre vosotros? –preguntó a bocajarro nada más salir del pub.

-Nada en absoluto –negué con total seguridad.

-Entonces, ¿a qué ha venido esa mirada cuando estaba cantando? –me volvió a cuestionar.

Buena pregunta. Ni yo misma sabía la respuesta. Lo único que tenía claro era que entre Link y yo no había nada y nunca lo habría. Los músicos ya habían hecho demasiado daño en mi vida.

-No lo sé –contesté. Y era verdad.

-Soy tu mejor amiga, Zelda. No me mientas –me reprochó con los ojos entrecerrados-. Hay que reconocer que está bastante bueno, pero, como amiga tuya que soy, tengo que recordarte que tienes novio. Parece ser bastante inteligente, y seguro que esa camiseta holgada esconde algo más que una piel pálida –añadió, enumerando las cualidades que podría tener Link, aunque no me importaban lo más mínimo… Bueno, tal vez un poco sí, pero por pura acción de las hormonas.

-Saria –la tuve que frenar, porque parecía dispuesta a seguir así hasta que llegásemos a mi casa-, entre él y yo no hay nada, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió con mi padre? –asintió lentamente, pero no parecía totalmente convencida- Me hizo mucho daño, Saria. No quiero a ninguna clase de cantante en mi vida. Es más, no quiero ni que sepa tocar un instrumento musical –aseguré sin dudar. Tenía muy claro lo que había dicho, y nada ni nadie podría hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Tienes razón, lo siento mucho, Zelda –se disculpó por segunda vez en el día.

Continuamos andando en silencio, con el único sonido de los grillos escuchándose. Saria tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviese divagando sobre alguna cosa.

-Zelda… -susurró Saria con suavidad, como si temiese romper aquel silencio. Sin esperar ninguna respuesta por mi parte, continuó hablando- creo que le gustas –soltó con el mismo tono.

Me volví hacia ella, mirándola fijamente. Saria nunca se equivocaba en los asuntos que tenían que ver con el amor, pero aquello era una excepción.

-No –aseguré con seriedad.

-¿Acaso no has visto como te miraba? –me preguntó, como si fuera obvio aquel hecho- Esa intensidad solo se da en el amor, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Eso es imposible –respondí de la misma manera.

¿Qué había hecho yo para que él se enamorase de mí? Nada. Nada en absoluto. Es más, le había mostrado mi faceta más dura y cruel sin dudarlo, ¿cómo se iba a enamorar de mí?

-Tal vez aún no lo sepa, simplemente se siente atraído por ti, pero te puedo asegurar que eso es amor –prosiguió con tranquilidad, como si yo no hubiese hablado en ningún momento.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que, cuando llegamos a mi casa, Saria se marchó y ni me despedí de ella.

Fui directamente a mi habitación, sin saludar a mi madre, que seguía despierta porque aún era bastante temprano. Justo cuando creía que ya iba a dormirme, escuché sonar a mi móvil.

Solté un gruñido de disgusto y miré a ver quién era. Noté una punzada en el estómago al leer que se trataba de Marvel, mi novio. Desbloqueé el móvil y pulse en la pantalla táctil el botón de descolgar.

-Hola, cariño –saludó la voz de Marvel.

De fondo se escuchaba música de discoteca, y apenas si podía entenderle debido al ruido de las conversaciones que había a su alrededor.

-¿Qué quieres? –le espeté. Puede que él sí, pero yo aún no había olvidado nuestra discusión.

-Oh, vamos, Zeldi, cariño, no te enfades –me pidió con voz melosa.

-No me enfado, ya estaba enfadada –volví a responderle en el mismo tono que la vez anterior.

Soltó unas risitas y escuché que le gritaba a alguien algo que no entendí.

-¿Me perdonarías si te invitara mañana al cine? –sugirió, aún con voz cariñosa.

-Depende –dudé. Estaba dispuesta a sacarle el mayor provecho a aquella discusión, y Marvel lo sabía.

-Saria puede venir, si quieres –propuso, rindiéndose ante mi tozudez.

-Entonces sí, déjame pensármelo, quedamos mañana a las siete, ¿de acuerdo? –dije, perdonándole finalmente.

-D'accord, ma chérie –confirmó en un dulce francés.

Colgué el teléfono, sin llevar a cabo esa tontería del "cuelga tú, no, cuelga tú".

Solté un suspiro y recordé como, cuatro meses atrás, conocí a Marvel, un muchacho de madre francesa bastante apuesto, nada me atraía a él, y nada lo hace ahora. Lo mismo pasa con él, nos emparejamos para intentar sentir eso que llaman "amor", y así seguimos, esperando aquel flechazo. No puedo negar que vivimos buenos momentos juntos, pero, últimamente, estábamos más distanciados de lo normal.

Sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos y me tiré en la cama, cerré los ojos y caí en un profundo sueño, donde un joven pelirrojo, como Marvel, y con los ojos color azul claro de Link, me declaraba amor eterno en mitad de un frondoso bosque. El sonido de una de esas máquinas de hospital que pitan midiendo el número de los latidos de corazón, me despertó, en el momento en el que los latidos se reducían a cero. Me incorporé respirando agitadamente y volví a caer en los brazos de Morfeo antes de darme cuenta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Llegué al lugar acordado a las siete en punto. Saria iba junto a mí, esta vez sí que había sido puntual, ya que no quería volver a enfadarme.

Enfrente de la entrada estaba Marvel, con el pelo pelirrojo recogido en una coleta caída y el flequillo medio tapando sus ojos verdes brillantes, esperándonos con los brazos cruzados y un cigarro en la boca. Nunca había soportado a los fumadores, y, por mucho que lo intenté, nunca logré que dejara aquel vicio tan poco saludable.

Saria y él se saludaron con un gesto de la cabeza, y a mí me dio un suave beso en los labios. Me apresuré a separarme, porque su aliento apestaba a humo de tabaco y me provocaba tos. Marvel, en vez de enfadarse, sonrió con indiferencia y me pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, en señal de posesión. Muchas parejas se pasaban los brazos sobre los hombros o se agarraban de las manos de forma cariñosa, pero Marvel no lo hacía por eso. Siempre había sido muy posesivo, y me agarraba por el simple hecho de decir: esta es mi chica y le partiré la cara al que se acerqué a ella. Suspiré, pero le consentí el gesto.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver? –preguntó Saria, bastante animada, como si no fuese consciente de la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente.

-Pues… -no pude continuar hablando, porque le vi.

Link estaba paseando en la acera de enfrente con Kevin. Charlaban animadamente, riendo todo el rato y gastándose bromas mutuamente. Eso fue hasta que el muchacho rubio pasó caminando de forma paralela a mí, solo que separados por una carretera, Link apartó la mirada de Kevin y la dirigió hacia el cine, seguramente para hacerse una idea de las películas que iban a estar disponibles en la cartelera, de forma que sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos. Siguió caminando, con la mirada aún fija en mí. Parecía dolido, al principio no supe por qué, pero entonces me percaté de que alternaba su mirada entre Marvel y yo, para después volver a él y así sucesivamente. Finalmente, pasó caminando y dejó de mirarme, continuando con las bromas y las risas como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Zelda? –dijo Saria, notablemente preocupada por mi frase inacabada.

Volví en mí y le sonreí para calmarla.

-¿Qué os parecería ver _El Héroe del Tiempo_? –sugerí, tratando de aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía- He escuchado muy buenas críticas acerca de sus efectos especiales, además, dicen que está basada en un hecho real –añadí, para terminar de convencerles.

Ambos aceptaron y, sin decir ni una palabra, Marvel compró las entradas y los aperitivos y accedimos a la sala.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Bueno, Saria, hasta pronto –se despidió mi pareja, dando dos besos en las mejillas a mi amiga. Después se volvió hacia mí, acarició mi cabello rubio y me dio un tierno beso en los labios-. Hasta luego, ma chérie –susurró con voz aterciopelada.

-Chao, Marvel –contesté de forma indiferente, como si su voz melosa y aquel beso tan dulce no me importasen lo más mínimo.

-¡Adiós, Marvel! –gritó Saria sin mucho entusiasmo.

Ambas lo vimos alejarse y, cuando ya no se veía en la distancia, mi amiga se volvió hacia mí, parecía estar muy entusiasmada.

-¿Te vienes a la disco conmigo esta noche? –me sugirió con voz alegre y ojitos de cachorrito para intentar convencerme.

Negué con la cabeza. Lo último que quería hacer era volver a ver a Link; a sus ojos azules; a su voz dulce; a su cabello rebelde. Nada, eso es lo que quería con él.

-Por favor –pidió con voz suplicante, pero volví a negarme. Me miró a los ojos durante unos instantes, hasta que, finalmente, esbozó una gran y pícara sonrisa-. Es por Link, ¿verdad?

No pude evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa que me delató. Ahora no tenía excusa.

-Sí, es por él, pero no en el sentido que a ti te gustaría –admití con voz malhumorada, como siempre que tenía que darle la razón a otra persona.

-Lo sabía –afirmó ella, muy orgullosa de sí misma-. Bueno, en ese caso, te dejaré que no vengas a la discoteca conmigo, pero mañana no tendrás mi consentimiento, ¿vale? –me ofreció, con el mismo tono que usan las personas que te han hecho un gran favor y quieren recalcarlo.

-Qué generosa es mi amiga –accedí en tono sarcástico.

Saria soltó una carcajada y nos despedimos con la mano.

Me dirigí directa a casa. Limpiar mi cuarto y prepararme la cena me mantendría ocupada durante un par de horas, después iría a dormir.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Me detuve enfrente de la puerta de mi cuarto: eran las once y no tenía ni pizca de sueño. Barajé todas las posibilidades de matar el tiempo que tenía, y la única que me llamaba la atención era la de ir con Saria a la discoteca.

Con un suspiro derrotado, me cambié de ropa y salí de casa. Caminé hacia la discoteca, llegando en menos de media hora y entré. El ruido, el humo, la peste a alcohol y a sudor y la agobiante presencia de más de cien personas me golpeó de llenó. Me forcé a quedarme dentro, en menos de diez minutos ya me habría adaptado a aquel ambiente. Fui abriéndome paso por entre la gente, hasta llegar junto a Saria, la cual tenía un mojito medio vacío en la mano. Me saludó con un gesto y gritó algo que no pude entender debido al ruido, volvió a repetir lo que me había dicho, solo que esta vez a base de señas. Seguí su dedo índice y me percate, por primera vez desde que había entrado, de que el grupo de Link, The Lonely Lover, estaba en el escenario. Al parecer, aún les quedaban varias canciones por interpretar, y la voz de Link se impuso sobre las de los demás, gracias al micrófono.

-Chicas y chicos, nuestro grupo y yo tenemos el honor de presentar nuestra nueva canción, una versión de un single muy popular –decía con calma. Su frente estaba sudada debido al calor procedente de los focos, se pasó la mano por ella y continuó hablando-. ¡Adelante, chicos! –gritó, refiriéndose a los muchachos de su grupo- ¡Uno, dos, tres! –me fijé que el batería tenía un piano en lugar del instrumento que solía tocar.

Cuando Link llegó al número tres, se hizo el silencio y las luces se apagaron, encendiéndose únicamente un foco de luz dorada que apuntaba directamente al cantante, dándole un protagonismo indudable. La canción comenzó con las suaves notas de un piano rompiendo el silencio. Para mi horror, reconocí el sonido al instante. Un terror me invadió, lo que sonaba no era otra cosa más que _Apologize_. Cuando Link comenzó a cantar, noté que iba a hiperventilar, un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda y las lágrimas empañaron mis ojos.

Salí corriendo hacia el baño, arrollando a todas las personas que se cruzaban en mi camino, con las manos en la cara, tirando a la gente. Escuchaba los insultos y las amenazas que me dirigían de forma distante, como si estuviesen detrás de una pared. Lo único que sí oía bien era a Link cantar esa canción.

Llegué a los aseos, entré, cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de mí, y me derrumbé en el suelo, apoyada contra la puerta. Deje correr las lágrimas mientras que me perdía en los recuerdos de mi pasado…

**Flash Back.**

Una niñita de cuatro o cinco años salé de su cuarto, bostezando y estirándose, pero muy feliz. Es el día de los Reyes Magos y va a recibir sus regalos como cualquier otro niño. Llegó al salón, preparada para encontrarse con sus padres y gritar el "Feliz Navidad" más grande que jamás hubiesen escuchado, pero se encuentra una escena que su pequeña cabeza no es capaz de concebir: su madre, con la mano en la mejilla y arrodillada en el suelo, gime mientras que su padre, con el puño cerrado y los ojos brillando de furia, le grita y la golpea.

La niña da un paso más hacia delante y se queda en la misma posición, petrificada por lo que acaba de ver. Sus padres se percatan de la presencia de la pequeña y se la quedan mirando, sin palabras. Finalmente, la chica oye un susurro muy débil y leve proveniente de su madre:

-Feliz Navidad, Zelda.

Las lágrimas acuden a los ojos de la pequeña niña, y sale corriendo hacia quién sabe dónde, perdiéndose entre las nubes de los recuerdos…

Unos años más tarde, la misma niñita, solo que ahora con ocho años, juega con un pequeño coche rojo, lo arrastra por el suelo y lo levanta, como si pudiese volar, finge los sonidos de un falso motor que nunca existirá y se inventa obstáculos donde no los hay.

Su juego se ve interrumpido al escuchar la voz de su padre, borracho como desde hace dos años. Está gritando, y la única respuesta que se oye son los gemidos de su madre, los gritos de dolor.

La pequeña parpadea un par de veces más, escuchando aquel sonido que se había vuelto muy habitual desde hacía mucho tiempo, y después sigue jugando, como si nada estuviese pasando en el cuarto de al lado.

Unos minutos más tarde, su padre entra en el cuarto y la saluda:

-Hola, cariño –susurra con dulzura.

La niña levanta la mirada y le observa, sus ojos azules, fríos e inexpresivos, muestran la expresión de una persona que sabe demasiado de dolor como para poder sentir algo de felicidad.

Ambos se sostienen la mirada durante unos instantes, hasta que, finalmente, su padre desiste:

-Te quiero mucho, Zelda. No lo olvides –aseguró con ternura.

La niña volvió a sus juegos, imaginando que, en esta ocasión, hay un peatón inocente caminando por la calle que es arrollado por su cochecito rojo.

La habitación se vuelve borrosa y la lleva a otra época de su vida…

La madre de la misma niña de siempre, que ahora tiene diez añitos, tiene un móvil en la mano, en el está marcado el número del maltrato, grita como una loca. Enfrente suya, un hombre borracho que grita blasfemias. Zelda está en un rincón de la sala, vestida con un vestido blanco, lista para ir a su comunión, observando los hechos con indiferencia, aislada en un mundo de felicidad en el que solo ella podía entrar.

-¡Pienso llamar! –gritaba una y otra vez la mujer. El padre de la niña hizo el gesto de dar un paso hacia delante, pero se detuvo- No te acerques más o llamo, ¡ni se te ocurra!

El hombre asintió, levantó ambas manos y dejo de soltar insultos, sus ojos castaños, inyectados en sangre, brillaban de forma vidriosa.

-Vete ahora mismo –exigió la madre. El padre dudó-. Si no te vas, llamaré a la policía y no saldrás de la cárcel en tu vida –le amenazó.

El hombre asintió, se acercó a Zelda muy despacio y le acarició el cabello rubio sedoso, que estaba peinado con un lazo blanco.

-Hasta pronto, cariño –se despidió dulcemente.

Ella no respondió, se limitó a mirarle, reprochándole todo lo que había sufrido a lo largo de su vida, diciéndole que nunca le perdonaría.

La habitación desapareció y quedo oculta entre los recuerdos…

Tres meses más tarde, la niñita se despertó de su sueño por culpa de una música que nunca antes había escuchado. Un piano construía la base de una canción dulce y suave. La chica caminó hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido, y cual no fue su sorpresa: allí estaba su padre.

El hombre se hallaba sentado en la silla situada frente al piano de cola que tenían en el salón, de espaldas a ella, y su madre estaba al lado de él, escuchándole tocar, como si tres meses atrás no le hubiera echado de casa.

Su padre comenzó a cantar, una voz con talento y futuro en el mundo de la música, la letra de la canción era preciosa: trataba de una mujer que hacía daño a un hombre, hasta que, un día, este no aceptó sus disculpas.

-Se titula _Apologize_ –susurró con suavidad el hombre-. Por favor, Elisa, no hagas lo mismo que el hombre de esta canción y acepta mis disculpas. No podría vivir sin ti –le imploró con la voz débil, a causa del llanto que amenazaba con escapársele.

-No –negó su madre sin dudar. Su voz era fría e insensible y le rompió el corazón al hombre como tantas veces se lo había roto él a ella.

El padre abandonó la habitación en silencio y todo desapareció…

Las sirenas de la policía, eso era lo único que se escuchaba aquella tarde, tres días después de que la mujer rechazase al padre de Zelda.

Ambas estaban comiendo frente al televisor, una reportera acababa de anunciar una noticia de última hora:

-Un hombre se ha suicidado hoy, ahorcándose en su propia habitación –anunció con voz atropellada debido a la velocidad con la que hablaba-. No se ha encontrado nada en la habitación, a excepción de un CD titulado _Apologize_, con una canción que tiene el mismo nombre.

A continuación pusieron una imagen del fallecido, y tanto Zelda como su madre confirmaron sus sospechas: era el padre de la niña.

Todo se volvió borroso y muy confuso…

**Fin Flash Back.**

Mi padre. Él era el causante de todo el dolor que había sufrido a lo largo de mi vida. Y ahora estaba muerto, pero su canción seguía ahí, recordándome con cada una de sus notas lo efímera y cambiante que es la vida, lo doloroso que es el amor y lo cruel que pueden llegar a ser las personas. Todo ello unido al hecho de que mi padre era músico, lo que me provocó un odio irracional a la gente que tenía algo que ver con ese mundo compuesto por notas musicales y letras de canciones.

Allí entraba Link, la única persona desde entonces que había llegado a conocer con talento a la hora de cantar, igual que mi padre. Lo que me hacía odiarle, no querer estar en su compañía, desear perderlo de vista.

Seguí hecha un ovillo en el suelo del cuarto de baño, sola. Saria sabía lo que me pasaba, y no intentaría ayudarme. Ya lo había hecho en numerosas ocasiones, pero nunca había obtenido resultados, así que acabó dimitiendo y optó por dejar que se me pasara el mal rato y que yo, por mi propia voluntad, saliese del lugar donde estaba escondida y reanudara mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nada me atormentase. Eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora: escuchar la música y fingir que no se había percatado de nada.

Continué en la misma posición durante el resto de horas que le quedaban al concierto, escuchando muy débilmente la voz de Link que tanto daño me había causado. Nadie quiso entrar en el baño. Normal, después de haber visto a alguien correr como un loco hacia la puerta del aseo, no había quien quisiese usarlo. Finalmente, la música cesó, pero continué en el baño, tratando de recuperar la normalidad. Los segundos seguían corriendo, se transformaron en minutos, y estos, a su vez, en horas. Pero yo estaba allí, con el cuerpo entumecido y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. De pronto, escuché que alguien golpeaba la puerta con cuidado. Saria. No había duda. Seguramente se había cansado de esperar. Me levanté con mucha dificultad y agarré el pomo de la puerta, lista para abrirla, justo entonces escuché una voz que sonaba muy preocupada.

**Continuará…**

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?

Espero que os haya gustado =) Solo una cosa, tengo que retirar lo de "un capítulo semanal" que dije la semana pasada, porque una amiga (ella sabe quién es, solo espero que me deje decirle "amiga" xD) me aconsejo que dejase pasar algo más de tiempo, así que cada dos semanas subiré un capi, normalmente los sábados.

También me gustaría agradecer mis, escasos pero importantes, comentarios del capítulo anterior: los dos comentarios anónimos (_guest_ y _gamer_), a pesar de no poder responderos, espero que veáis esto, _guest_: intentaré tomar en cuenta lo que dijiste, solo espero que algún día te registres para poder responderte en persona =); _Zilia K_, muchas gracias por todo, ¿qué más puedo decir?, bueno, tu ya me entiendes XD; _Shiet_, o Estrella, como te suelo llamar =P, muchas gracias por tu comentario, aprecio tu apoyo.

Espero vuestros comentarios (si queréis :P), hasta el próximo capítulo ;)


	3. No cometas mi error

He aquí otro capítulo puntualmente subido xP Como podréis comprobar, en un principio opté por lo colocar esa especie de "flash back" que rememora lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior, pero, parándome a pensar, creo que tras dos semanas sin leer el fic, a uno se le olvida lo que pasa, y es un poco pesado tener que releerlo xD

O yo que soy una vaga 9,9 Ahora sí, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo, no diré nada más para no romper la chispa, tal como dice Guest OxO"

**Las notas de nuestra canción.**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

Continué en la misma posición durante el resto de horas que le quedaban al concierto, escuchando muy débilmente la voz de Link que tanto daño me había causado. Nadie quiso entrar en el baño. Normal, después de haber visto a alguien correr como un loco hacia la puerta del aseo, no había quien quisiese usarlo. Finalmente, la música cesó, pero continué en el baño, tratando de recuperar la normalidad. Los segundos seguían corriendo, se transformaron en minutos, y estos, a su vez, en horas. Pero yo estaba allí, con el cuerpo entumecido y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. De pronto, escuché que alguien golpeaba la puerta con cuidado. Saria. No había duda. Seguramente se había cansado de esperar. Me levanté con mucha dificultad y agarré el pomo de la puerta, lista para abrirla, justo entonces escuché una voz que sonaba muy preocupada.

_**Capítulo 3. No cometas mi error.**_

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó un muchacho al otro lado de la puerta.

Era Link. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿No tendría que estar atendiendo a sus fans o hablando con sus compañeros de grupo? Tal vez ligando, ¿quién sabe? Podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa menos tocar a mi puerta y preocuparse por mi estado… ¿por qué lo hacía?

No respondí, me limité a soltar un suspiro ronco a causa de las lágrimas que había derramado y me volví a sentar en el suelo, poco dispuesta a responderle.

-Zelda, ¿estás bien? –volvió a preguntar.

Y así una y otra vez, cada vez más preocupado y más fuerte, hasta que terminé contestándole:

-Déjame en paz –le espeté sin ganas.

Escuché un suspiro de alivio al otro lado de la puerta. Link dejó de tocar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó. Al parecer eso era un interrogatorio.

-Nada que te importe –gruñí con rabia-. Déjame en paz –le repetí, apoyando mi cabeza contra la puerta, tratando de que el frío metal me calmase el dolor de cabeza que sentía.

-Zelda, por favor, estoy muy preocupado. Saliste corriendo hacia el baño cuando empecé a cantar _Apologize_ –insistió, poco dispuesto a obedecer mi orden.

El mero hecho de escuchar el título de la canción provocó un temblor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. No empecé a llorar otra vez porque no me quedaban lágrimas que derramar. Me estaba haciendo daño, solo que él no lo sabía.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! –le grité con voz ronca debido al llanto que amenazaba por empezar una vez más- ¡Nada! ¿¡Me oyes!?¡Y ahora déjame en paz! –chillaba una y otra vez. Solo me callé cuando comencé a llorar.

Link escuchaba todo lo que le decía en silencio, solo sabía que seguía ahí por su respiración constante y relajada.

-Pues déjame saberlo –susurró con voz suave-. Déjame conocer el motivo de tus lágrimas –me pidió dulcemente.

-Déjame –repetí con voz entrecortada y muy débil.

Se quedó allí, de pie, esperando a que cambiase de opinión, pero no lo hice. Finalmente, escuché sus pasos alejándose y un dolor que hasta ahora no había sentido me invadió.

Me incorporé media hora más tarde, me miré en el espejo y pude ver, gracias al rímel que se había corrido, mis propias lágrimas. Abrí el grifo y metí la cara debajo del agua gélida. Me mantuve en esa posición hasta que no pude aguantar más y me aparté, mucho más despejada. Salí del baño cuando ya me había quitado el maquillaje y fui en busca de Saria. La encontré charlando animadamente con Kevin, que sonreía muy feliz. Saria me vio y corrió hacia mí, dándome un abrazo cariñoso y acariciándome el pelo. Comenzó a acunarme durante unos instantes, en los cuales susurraba palabras tranquilizantes en mi oído. Finalmente, se separó y caminó hacia el batería, conmigo de la mano. Se acercó a él y depositó un suave y efímero beso en sus labios, dejándolo sorprendido pero encantado. Se despidieron sin hablar y salimos de la discoteca.

El silencio nos acompañó durante todo el camino de vuelta, como en la otra ocasión, los grillos hicieron acto de presencia, poniendo una estridente e insoportable banda sonora al camino de vuelta. Mi casa ya se veía a lo lejos, y yo ya estaba asumiendo que ninguna de las dos teníamos pensado hablar en aquella ocasión. Yo estaba aún en shock, y ella parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Solo de pensar que creía que ese cabrón podría llegar a caerme bien! –exclamó de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciendo que fijase mi mirada en ella.

Estaba hablando de Link, no había duda. Comenzó a gruñir insultos tanto hacia él como hacia su madre. La dejé desahogarse a pesar de no saber ni la causa de su enfado. Un rato más tarde, cuando quedaban menos de diez minutos para llegar a mi casa, habló, bastante más calmada.

-Te vio llorar, Zelda –susurró de pronto, con voz triste y decepcionada-. Pensaba que era un buen chico, pero te vio corriendo hacia el baño y no hizo nada para impedirlo –añadió con depresión.

-¿Cómo iba a hacer algo si estaba en mitad de un concierto? –razoné. A fin de cuentas, era imposible que Link fuese a correr detrás de mí porque estaba cantando- Te recuerdo que ese es su trabajo.

Saria gruñó, como si estuviera recordando algo.

-Vale, por esa parte llevas razón –admitió sin ganas-. Pero, una vez acabado el concierto, estuve siguiendo sus movimientos. Parecía que buscase algo con la mirada, y después lo perdí de vista. Es un imbécil, ni siquiera se preocupó por ti –se quejó, a la vez que me miraba durante unos instantes, apenada-. Me equivoqué con mi predicción, no estáis destinados a ser pareja, ni mucho menos –suspiró verdaderamente apenada, pasando una mano por su flequillo verde para que no le tapase la visión.

Al parecer, Saria no sabía lo que Link había estado haciendo después de perderle de vista, seguramente se había distraído con ese batería. La miré durante unos instantes, decidiendo si contarle lo ocurrido o no. Al final, llegamos a casa, y ganó la segunda opción. Nos despedimos y ella siguió con su camino, insultando a toda la familia de Link.

Entré en casa y me dispuse a acostarme, pero escuché la voz de mi madre, que me llamaba desde el salón. Con un suspiro resignado, llegué al lugar y me senté en el sofá que estaba al lado de ella.

-¿Qué quieres, mamá? –le pregunté sin ganas, a la vez que subía las piernas en el sofá y las cruzaba al más puro estilo indio.

Mi madre era una mujer albina, de cabello blanco como la nieve y ojos de un azul muy claro, casi transparente. Unas marcadas ojeras afeaban su mirada. Llevaba puesta una bata blanca impoluta, sin pijama ni nada más que cubriese su cuerpo. Allí no había nada que ocultar, solo estábamos mi madre y yo. Me observó durante unos instantes, preocupada. Al parecer, se había percatado de mis lágrimas por el ligero tono rojizo de mis ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –me respondió con otra pregunta, tomando mi rostro con sus manos y recolocándome el flequillo rubio rebelde que se salía de su sitio.

-Nada, mamá –le contesté como pude, apartando sus manos de mi cara.

Ella soltó un suspiro resignado pero siguió jugando con mi pelo, haciendo una improvisada trenza. Me observó, posiblemente estaba meditando si mi vestido negro, ajustado, corto y con escote, era lo más adecuado para una muchacha de mi edad.

-Sabes que puedes contármelo todo –susurró con dulzura, a la vez que acariciaba mi mejilla.

Esta vez no la aparté, recibí la caricia y guardé silencio, rumiando si debía decirle lo sucedido o no. Finalmente, decidí darle una breve pero sincera explicación.

-Alguien cantó _Apologize_ –me limité a responderle.

El efecto fue inmediato: mi madre se apartó de mí y trató de contener las lágrimas, sin mucho éxito, ya que una se le escapó. La recogí con el índice y me quedé mirándola, recordando sin querer lo que había sucedido en el baño, mi llanto incontrolado y la forma de echar a Link. Solté un suspiro, por mucho que no quisiese su amistad, no era cuestión de echarle a gritos a pesar de que se hubiese preocupado por mí. Mi madre intentó seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos, acabando en una extraña conclusión.

-¿Alguien cantó _Apologize_, o ese alguien cantó _Apologize_? –preguntó, recalcando la palabra "ese".

Me quedé algo sorprendida por su pregunta, traté de disimularlo, pero creo que me lo notó en la mirada. Solté un suspiro de resignación y le respondí:

-Ese alguien cantó _Apologize_ –admití sin ganas.

No habló, se limitó a observarme, esperando a que continuase con mi frase anterior.

-Se llama Link, y es un cantante –añadí con voz neutra, no quería tener nada que ver con cantantes, el tiempo me había enseñado que todos eran unos hipócritas.

Mi madre soltó un suspiro, me miró a los ojos durante unos instantes, y, finalmente, colocó sus manos en mis mejillas, las apretó con fuerza, como si quisiese mostrarme que aquello que me iba a decir era algo muy serio.

-Zelda, cariño mío, no cometas el mismo error que yo –susurró muy bajito, con dulzura y comprensión.

Aquella frase me confundió aún más, ¿el mismo error que ella? No tuve tiempo para preguntárselo, porque se levantó y salió del salón sin decir palabra, encerrándose en su cuarto. Ni siquiera intenté ir tras ella; ya había sufrido y recordado bastante por aquel día.

Me incorporé y anduve hacia mi habitación, dándole vueltas a la última frase que me había dicho. Finalmente, una vez que estaba cómodamente tumbada en mi cama, llegué a una sencilla conclusión: su error había sido casarse con papá. Aquello me dejaba bien claro que ella no deseaba verme sufrir por culpa de Link, quería que le dejase a un lado antes de cometer el error de enamorarme de él.

Solté una risita prepotente. No me hacía falta ese consejo, jamás me enamoraría de aquel niñato.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Te dije que te permitía no venir ayer, hoy no tienes mi consentimiento –respondió Saria, sonriéndome.

Me quedé boquiabierta ante aquella respuesta, ayer, cuando estaba a punto de dormirme, me prometí a mi misma que no iría a la discoteca donde actuaba Link durante una temporada, necesitaba tiempo para olvidar aquella canción. Además, el verano era muy largo y siempre tendría momentos para volver. Pero allí estaba Saria, haciendo conmigo lo que ella quisiera, como siempre.

Cogió mi mano y caminamos juntas hasta la puerta del pub. Parecía verdaderamente animada. No sé por qué, pero algo me dijo que Kevin estaba de por medio…

-Te prometo que si Link vuelve a cantar esa canción, le romperé la cara con mi vaso de mojito –me juró solemnemente, dedicándome una de sus sonrisas más felices.

No dudé ni por un segundo de su palabra.

Entramos en el pub, y la típica atmósfera de humo y olor asqueroso me golpeó. Caminamos por entre la gente hasta hacernos con un lugar privilegiado en el que Saria pudiese admirar a su querido batería. Yo, por mi parte, observé a Link, aún sabiendo que no debería ni mirarle. Llevaba puesta una camiseta azul y unos vaqueros oscuros desgastados que le estaban un poco apretados. Sus zapatos marrones, con los cordones algo más sueltos de lo normal, le quedaban bastante bien. Todo ello unido al hecho de que sus ojos azul cielo reflejaban la luz de los focos, adquiriendo un brillo mayor de lo habitual, y que su cabello rubio rebelde estaba algo más despeinado y húmedo de lo normal, seguramente a causa de una ducha, daban lugar a que tuviese que admitir una cosa: iba muy sexy esa noche. Demasiado. Pude notar como todas las miradas de las fans estaban clavadas en él, pero parecía no verlas, se limitaba a observar atentamente la puerta del baño donde me escondí ayer, como si esperase a algo o alguien.

El concierto estaba a punto de acabar, solo quedaba _Apologize_, y todo el mundo pedía a gritos que comenzaran a cantarla, ya me disponía a marcharme cuando escuché la negativa de Link:

-Lo siento muchísimo, pero no vamos a volver a cantar esa canción –dijo sin dudar ni un instante. Pronto comenzaron las quejas del público, y se apresuró a continuar hablando-. Me trae muy malos recuerdos, no volveremos a cantarla –mintió con mucha destreza, pero los gritos de disgusto continuaban, al parecer no era un público fácil-. Hasta mañana –se despidió sin más, dándose media vuelta y abandonando el escenario.

El resto del grupo se apresuró a seguirle, miré a Saria, la cual había desaparecido, estaba pidiendo su típica bebida en la barra mientras que charlaba con una muchacha morena. Parecía muy entretenida, así que me deslicé por la discoteca sin decir palabra, y seguí al grupo de Link, con una gran pregunta en la cabeza: ¿por qué había hecho aquello?

Salí fuera del pub, ya me disponía a dar una vuelta por el aparcamiento privado cuando escuché una voz que desconocía, sonaba muy malhumorada:

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho, Link? –gritó con rabia.

Me apresuré a esconderme tras una moto que había convenientemente aparcada allí fuera y escuché la conversación.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza, mirando tranquilamente a su compañero de grupo. Estaban sentados en unas cajas de bebidas vacías que había muy cerca de la salida de la discoteca. Reconocí al muchacho de la voz misteriosa: era el guitarrista del grupo, cuyo nombre no conocía.

-Tendré que cambiar mi pregunta para que tu estúpido cerebro la entienda, ¿sabes lo que nos costará esto? –gritó aún más alto que antes, guiñando uno de sus ojos color verde como si se tratase de un tic nervioso ocasionado por el estrés.

Link apartó la mirada de su compañero, ignorando con indiferencia el insulto, y observó fugazmente el cielo con seriedad, como si estuviese pensando en alguien o algo que lo preocupaba, después volvió a mirarlo.

-Creo que no nos cuesta nada –respondió relajadamente, a la vez que deslizaba uno de sus dedos por la superficie de la caja-. No me encontraba bien, además, yo no me quejo cuando no podemos tocar una canción por culpa de que no eres capaz de seguir los acordes de la música –le reprochó mientras que se miraba el dedo, que ahora tenía una ligera capa de polvo sobre la yema.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo! –masculló, abofeteando la mano de Link para que volviera a observarle con desgana- Además, eso no viene a cuento. Al menos, mi incapacidad para ciertas canciones no sale a la luz, mientras que negarse a cantar uno de los mejores singles que hemos sido capaces de remasterizar sí provocará un gran enfado entre los fans –chilló, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Link. Seguramente, si hubiese podido matarlo lo habría hecho hace ya tiempo.

-¿Un cigarrito? –ofreció un relajado y feliz Kevin, a la vez que agitaba el paquete de tabaco frente a Link, con intención de cambiar de tema.

-No, gracias. Sabes que no fumo –rechazó él, con voz calmada.

El batería se encogió de hombros, agarró uno de los cigarros y se lo metió en la boca, lo encendió con un curioso mechero rojo que tenía un corazón partido en el centro y dio una gran calada. Después, soltó el humo muy despacio, haciendo que Link comenzase a toser, poco acostumbrado a aquel perjudicial humo.

No pude evitar sonreír ante su intolerancia hacia aquella peste proveniente del tabaco, porque me recordaba a mí. Lo miré con ternura durante unos instantes, sin saber por qué, pero rápidamente me repuse, agitando un par de veces la cabeza y obligándome a centrar mi atención en la conversación.

-Era por si necesitabas relajarte –se justificó, dando otra calada.

-Yo estoy muy tranquilo –le contradijo, dedicándole una sonrisa algo ausente, parecía estar pensando en otra cosa.

-¡Al parecer el único nervioso aquí soy yo! –estalló el guitarrista, y se marchó soltando blasfemias de vuelta a la discoteca.

Kevin le siguió con la mirada durante unos instantes, pero finalmente puso una cara de disgusto y volvió a centrar su atención en Link, observándole con fijeza.

-Te noto distraído –intuyó con calma, alternando su mirada entre su amigo y las volutas de humo que desprendía su cigarro.

Link soltó una risita nostálgica y suspiró con tristeza.

-No es nada –aseguró, no muy convencido.

-_¿Qué le pasará? _–me pregunté a mí misma.

-Y ahora piensas que me lo voy a creer, que me marcharé y que te dejaré aquí sin preocuparme por ti, ¿verdad? –susurró, muy disgustado por el comportamiento de su colega- Mira, sé lo que te pasa –continuó hablando, a la vez que apagaba el cigarro, apretándolo contra la caja-, yo también estoy enamorado –admitió, sonriéndole con cariño a alguien que solo él podía ver.

-Se te nota mucho –rió Link, mirando a su amigo con aprecio-. Pero… ¿eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? –le preguntó, bastante confundido.

-Pues es sencillo –respondió alegremente-. Tu también estas enamorado –añadió, dedicándole una sonrisita comprensiva.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Link, apartando de repente la mirada del cielo y casi cayéndose de la pila de cajas.

Kevin soltó una carcajada y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su acompañante.

-Vamos, hombre, que se te nota al kilómetro –se rió, después se inclinó sobre Link de modo confidencial, y le susurró-. Hay que admitir que es guapa: con el cabello largo y rubio, ese cuerpazo y los ojos azules, ¡de siempre te han perdido sus ojos! Además, a ella tampoco le disgustas mucho, incluso te siguió hasta tu caravana –añadió, picaron.

Link se sonrojó al instante y apartó la mirada.

Me costó unos instantes procesar las palabras de Kevin, intentando no encontrarle ese sentido que tan poco me gustaba, pero la reacción del cantante me sacó de dudas, se referían a mí.

-No digas tonterías –gruñó con rabia-. Además, te recuerdo que tiene novio, por si lo habías olvidado –dijo, escupiendo las palabras, realmente molesto con su compañero.

-Eso puede cambiar –repuso Kevin entre carcajadas.

Link se quedó en silencio, volviendo a centrar toda su atención en el cielo, como si hoy tuviese algo especial.

-No tengo ánimos para hablar de esto ahora –suspiró desanimado.

El batería se le quedó mirando algo molesto, pero siguió hablando como si nada.

-Si no es por ella, ¿por qué estás así? –le preguntó con voz preocupada. Al parecer, nunca antes había visto así a su colega.

-No es nada, de verdad –repitió sin mirarle a los ojos, con toda su atención centrada en las estrellas que brillaban aquella noche.

Kevin estalló, ellos solían ser muy amigos y se lo contaban todo, pero hoy Link no quería estar con él.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras –gruñó rabiosamente. Le observó por un instante y el enfado se le pasó de pronto-. ¿Tanto duele el mal de amores? –le preguntó repentinamente con voz comprensiva.

El cantante se le quedó mirando, notablemente sorprendido, y soltó una carcajada antes de hablar:

-No es por eso, aquí ella no tiene nada que ver –contestó, entre risas.

Kevin esbozó una sonrisa feliz, contento de que su amigo se animase un poco, pero de pronto su atención se centró en la puerta de la discoteca, como si acabase de recordar algo. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y se despidió a toda prisa, entrando en el pub sin perder ni un instante.

Link volvió a mirar hacia el cielo estrellado, sus ojos azules reflejaban una serie de emociones que nunca antes había visto en él: ¿nostalgia?, ¿tristeza?, ¿soledad?, e incluso… dolor. Aquello me hizo acercarme, a pesar de que todo mi interior me pedía que entrase en la discoteca y me olvidase de él.

Caminé hasta llegar a su lado, y me senté sobre las cajas en las que Kevin había estado unos minutos antes. No dijimos ni una palabra, Link se había percatado de mi presencia, pero siguió observando el cielo, como si nada. Yo hice lo mismo, tras observarle unos instantes, centré mi atención en lo que había sobre nosotros. La verdad es que hacía una noche preciosa, las estrellas se podían ver perfectamente, a pesar de las luces provenientes de la discoteca. Los ojos más acostumbrados al cielo podrían verlo todo sin problemas, y Link parecía ser uno de ellos. Sus ojos azules rastreaban la oscuridad, se fijaban en las pequeñas lucecitas que iluminaban aquella noche y parecían reconocer a todas y cada una de ellas.

Sin darme cuenta, prestaba más atención a Link que al cielo. Finalmente, rompí aquel silencio con una voz suave, casi como si no quisiese fastidiar la silenciosa atmósfera que estaba alrededor nuestra.

-El cielo está precioso esta noche –susurré con delicadeza.

Link asintió, y ninguno de nosotros volvió a hablar, hasta que él decidió iniciar una conversación:

-¿Ves ese puntito luminoso de allí? –me preguntó con una voz que mezclaba la nostalgia y el dolor.

Seguí su dedo índice para mirar al lugar señalado, tardé unos segundos en verlo, ya que mis ojos no estaban tan acostumbrados como los suyos a mirar al cielo, pero finalmente lo vi.

-Sí –dije muy bajito, aquella estrella parecía especial, brillaba más que ninguna otra y se veía muy distante. Era increíble que alguien como Link se fijase en aquellos pequeños detalles.

-Es Marte –añadió con melancolía.

Solté una exclamación de sorpresa y observé con aún más atención aquel punto tan especial.

-Era el planeta preferido de mi padre –me aclaró sin apartar la mirada del susodicho lugar.

-¿Él te lo enseñó? –le pregunté, muy interesada por aquella historia. Link asintió- Debe ser fantástico tener un padre que vea contigo las estrellas… -supuse, recordando con nostalgia a mi propio padre- ¿Las sigue viendo contigo?-le pregunté repentinamente.

Él cerró los ojos, suspiró, como si estuviese muy triste por algo, y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Aquello me preocupó, ya me disponía a ir hacia él cuando me contestó:

-Él ya no las ve, forma parte de ellas –susurró, aún con los ojos cerrados-. Está ahí arriba, en alguna parte, pero no sé a dónde. Ver su planeta preferido me da esperanza, porque seguramente estará allí –confesó tristemente.

Me quedé sin palabras, observando boquiabierta a un Link melancólico, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Finalmente, abrió los ojos y me miró con una leve sonrisa algo más calmada, como si esperase que fuese a decir algo. La curiosidad me pudo:

-¿Qué le pasó? –fue lo único que se me ocurría preguntarle en aquel momento.

Link volvió a observar el cielo antes de contestarme. Su voz sonó cargada de tristeza, pero me relató lo ocurrido…

**Continuará…**

Hasta aquí el capítulo de estas semanas :P ¿Qué os parece o.o?

Ahora toca una de las partes más breves pero importantes del fic: los agradecimientos xP Me gustaría darle las gracias a todos **los lectores anónimos** que se han molestado en dejar un mensaje, de verdad que animáis a la gente a escribir ;) También se lo agradezco a **lagenerala**, es un detalle que te pares a leer mi fic y que encima me ayudes a mejorarlo, muchas gracias. **Kiichigo-Maya-chan**, muchas gracias por tu review a ti también, ¿ves como no te deje morir? xD **Mokiry**, me alegro de que disfrutes del fic y encima me des una conversación amena y divertida :P Otra mención para el anónimo llamado** X**, sí Xungo, ese eres tu xB, por molestarse en leer esto a pesar de que tengas otras cosas que hacer (muchas gracias ^^) Me veo obligada a señalar a otro anónimo, **Guest **o **P.M**, muchísimas gracias por tus consejos, trataré de seguirlos 9.9, espero que con el tiempo pueda ponerme en contacto contigo para discutir ideas xD Te doy las gracias a ti también, **Prof. Oak**, (él sabrá quién es xD) por leer y darme tu opinión ;) Y por último, pero no menos importante, un gran saludo/abrazo/agradecimiento (xD) para **Zilia K**, por ayudarme, aconsejarme, soportarme, y hacerme sonreír en más de una ocasión, es un gusto tenerte como lectora ;)

Creo que me enrollado mucho o.o Tan pocos reviews pero tanto espacio xD Bueno, también tengo que comentar que el siguiente capítulo del fic será subido puntualmente el sábado dentro de dos semanas, día 18 de agosto de 2012 :P

Espero vuestros reviews, opiniones, amenazas, etc xP

Un saludo :3


	4. Momentos bajo la lluvia

Bueno, aquí está el cuarto capítulo de este fic xP Espero que lo disfrutéis, pero tengo algo avisar una cosa: este capítulo empieza con un flash back, pero no voy a indicarlo con nada y tampoco lo escribiré en cursiva, pero creo que se nota bastante cuando es el flash back y cuando vuelve la historia a la realidad xD

Por cierto, este es un recuerdo de Link, pero me gustaría aclarar que no es el motivo de su lagrima, tan solo es un trozo de su pasado, para que sepáis algo de él, no solo que es un muchacho guapo con buena voz ^^

Y ahora sí, os dejo con la lectura, espero que la disfrutéis, nos vemos al final del capítulo :3

**Las notas de nuestra canción.**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

Él cerró los ojos, suspiró, como si estuviese muy triste por algo, y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Aquello me preocupó, ya me disponía a ir hacia él cuando me contestó:

-Él ya no las ve, forma parte de ellas –susurró, aún con los ojos cerrados-. Está ahí arriba, en alguna parte, pero no sé a dónde. Ver su planeta preferido me da esperanza, porque seguramente estará allí –confesó tristemente.

Me quedé sin palabras, observando boquiabierta a un Link melancólico, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Finalmente, abrió los ojos y me miró con una leve sonrisa algo más calmada, como si esperase que fuese a decir algo. La curiosidad me pudo:

-¿Qué le pasó? –fue lo único que se me ocurría preguntarle en aquel momento.

Link volvió a observar el cielo antes de contestarme. Su voz sonó cargada de tristeza, pero me relató lo ocurrido…

_**Capítulo 4. Momentos bajo la lluvia.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un niño de diez años estaba sentado en su cama, escuchando una discusión al otro lado de la pared. No podía entender lo que estaban hablando, pero sí supo que la conversación terminó con un grito de su madre.

Algunos minutos más tarde, el muchachito, Link, percibió que su padre se acercaba. El hombre entró y esbozó una sonrisa nada más ver a su hijo. El niño se levantó de la cama al instante y lo abrazó.

-Papi… ¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó con su voz de chiquillo.

-Nada grave, solo lo normal –trató de calmarle el hombre-. Ven, ¿quieres ver cómo están las estrellas esta noche? –le sugirió, agarrando al pequeño de la mano.

Link asintió, y juntos subieron a la terraza de aquella casa. Se sentaron en unas toallas que tenían preparadas para esas noches en las que ejercían el papel de astrónomos y miraron el cielo.

Pasaron un par de horas, en las cuales el padre mostró nuevas estrellas a su sorprendido hijo. Más tarde, el hombre le dijo algo que Link no había escuchado nunca antes:

-Link, ¿sabes una cosa? –preguntó repentinamente.

La atención del muchacho se centró al instante en su padre, dejando de lado el cielo por un rato.

-¿Tú sabes lo que es el amor? –quiso saber, ya que, debido a la juventud de su hijo, quizás nunca había oído hablar de ese complejo sentimiento. Tal vez era demasiado pronto para contarle la verdad.

Link asintió, mostrándose muy orgulloso de sus conocimientos, que eran superiores a los de los muchachos de su edad.

-Pues te voy a decir una cosa muy cierta –le aseguró su padre, dándole un ligero y cariñoso toque en la nariz-. El amor puede ser de dos formas, dependiendo de la relación que lleves con esa persona a la que quieres: puede ser una molesta y exasperante astilla, o una de las drogas más efectivas del mundo, capaz de sanar todos tus males –continúo, hablando de forma filosófica.

El pequeño Link se le quedó mirando, notablemente sorprendido, pero su padre aún no había acabado de hablar.

-Mi relación con tu madre es como la que se tiene con una de las astillas más grandes y dolorosas que puede haber; pero he encontrado a alguien, una persona muy especial, mi chute de heroína personal –susurró, confesándole a su hijo de forma sutil, que ya no amaba a su madre, sino que deseaba a otra mujer.

Después de la conversación, su padre lo llevó de la mano hacia el cuarto del chaval, y este se fue a dormir.

Los días pasaron, y, poco a poco, Link descubrió que su padre estaba siendo infiel a su madre con otra mujer.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Todo fue bien hasta que un día, mi padre, volviendo de una de aquellas citas clandestinas con su amante, se estrelló con el coche y murió. Hace justamente siete años de aquello–terminó de relatarle Link, con voz débil a causa del llanto que quería salir.

-¿Y qué pasó con tu madre? –preguntó Zelda, realmente interesada.

Él volvió a mirar las estrellas, con cierto aire misterioso, después, siguió hablando.

-Nada. A los tres días de morir papá conoció a otro hombre, un borracho con dineros que me maltrataba a la primera oportunidad que tenía. Se casó con él apenas unos meses más tarde y tuvo un niño sin perder ni un instante, asegurándose un sueldo mensual muy elevado en caso de divorcio. Yo, por mi parte, recibía muchos golpes e insultos provenientes de George, mi padrastro aunque nunca he querido llamarle así. Al cumplir los dieciocho decidí fugarme; cogí todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado en mi cerdito-hucha, que no era mucho, mi bicicleta, un paquete de galletas y me marché de casa sin despedirme –explicó, bastante orgulloso de su decisión-. Nadie me buscó ni quiso encontrarme, así que aquí sigo, huérfano de padre y antes muerto que con mi madre.

Me quedé mirándolo, intentando asimilar todo lo que me había contado de su vida, no sabía si aquello era real. Había sido demasiado dolor. Yo perdí a mi padre y sufrí un trauma al ver como golpeaba a mi madre, pero al menos aún seguía teniéndola a ella para cualquier cosa que necesitase. Al verle tan triste noté que mi corazón se encogía, así que solo se me ocurrió una forma de intentar animarlo.

-¿Un paquete de galletas? –pregunté de forma bromista, mirándole y tratando de simular una falsa carcajada.

-Tenía dieciocho años, ¿qué esperabas? –me respondió, dedicándome una sonrisa cariñosa. Había descubierto que trataba de animarlo, y me estaba siguiendo la corriente.

-Oh, perdone usted, no sabía que ahora, no sé cuántos años después, se hubiera convertido en todo un sabio –me disculpé con una voz teñida de sarcasmo.

Link me respondió con una carcajada que hizo las delicias de mis oídos.

-Por supuesto –me aclaró entre risitas-, ahora soy mucho más inteligente. En vez de un paquete hubiera cogido dos –aclaró, sonriendo de forma socarrona.

-¿Cuántos años tiene usted para haber adquirido tantos conocimientos? –continué, siguiendo con aquel jueguecito que yo misma había creado.

-Las damas primero –contestó, realizando una reverencia burlona y torpe y quitándose un sombrero invisible.

-Es de mala educación preguntarle la edad a las mujeres –le regañé, tratando de contener una sonrisa divertida.

-Lo es si ellas tienen más de cincuenta años, no creo que con tu edad sea una molestia –argumentó de forma muy segura-. Aunque tal vez seas más mayor de lo que pareces, las cremas antiarrugas actuales funcionan muy bien –añadió, encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo cara de inocente.

-Soy Zelda Shadow, veintidós años, estudiante de periodismo –me presenté con voz automática, como si se tratase de una entrevista de trabajo, pero en el fondo luchaba por no sonreír.

Link me observó con renovado interés y esbozó una sonrisita divertida, se había salido con la suya. Llegó el momento de su presentación, y habló con el mismo tono que yo:

-Link a secas, si no te importa. Veinte añitos y doctorado en la universidad de la calle. Me gano la vida tocando con mi grupo en cualquier garito que se nos presente –habló, simulando que tocaba una guitarra imaginaria.

-¿Tú no notas ningún instrumento? –le pregunté un tanto extrañada. Era raro, teniendo en cuenta que trabajaba en un grupo de música y que tenía la voz suficiente para interpretar en solitario.

-Solo un poco de guitarra, pero no sé ni dónde están las cuerdas –me confesó, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a mirar el cielo.

Por alguna extraña razón, me lo imagine tocando bajo la luz de la luna en una noche estrellada como aquella; su voz dulce rasgando el silencio, miles de estrellas escuchándole, ninguna palabra pero mucho sentimiento. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y aparté aquellos pensamientos de mi mente.

Ninguno de nosotros habló, los famosos grillos comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia o, mejor dicho, comencé a prestarles atención. Tras unos minutos, decidí que lo mejor era irme, dejarle un poco a solas ahora que ya estaba más feliz. Me bajé de las cajas con cuidado y caminé hacia la entrada del pub. Justo antes de pasar al interior, me detuve y, sin volver la cabeza, susurré lo suficientemente alto para que él me oyera:

-Gracias.

Aquella fue mi única palabra. No esperé a ninguna reacción por su parte y agarré el pomo, girándolo y entrando en la discoteca. Tal vez no habría dicho mucho, pero estaba segura de que Link me comprendería. Habíamos conectado de una forma extraña y reconfortante, sentía que con él las cosas iban a un ritmo diferente al habitual.

Aparté esos pensamientos y me dispuse a buscar a Saria. La encontré; estaba hablando, o, más bien, besando a Kevin. Se separaban solo cuando era necesario tomar aire, se sonreían mutuamente y volvían a unirse. Parecía que estaban en una burbuja aislante, en otro mundo.

Los dejé en su universo y salí de la discoteca. No tenía ganas de hacer nada más por aquella noche. Entré en casa e ignoré a mi madre, que parecía querer alargar la conversación que tuvimos ayer. Llegué a mi habitación y me derrumbé en la cama. A pesar de todo, la conciencia me remordió y agarré mi móvil. Le mandé un mensaje a Saria, diciéndole que me había marchado de la discoteca, para evitar que se preocupase por mí y cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar a Marte en un cohete comandado por aquel mutante del otro día, mezcla de Marvel y de Link.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Por favor –suplicaba una y otra vez Saria, poniendo voz dulce y cara triste, tratando de convencerme para ir al cine aquella tarde-. Por mucho que digan que vaya a llover, cogemos un paraguas y ya está, di que sí, me debías un favor.

-Está bien –le consentí finalmente, sucumbiendo a sus deseos.

-Solo estaremos Malon, Ilia, Marvel, tú y yo, no te tienes que preocupar de nada –me contó con tono feliz, dedicándome una sonrisa divertida al ver el suspiro de resignación que solté.

-Vamos, hay que ser puntual –me limité a contestar.

Malon era una muchacha con pelo anaranjado y ojos azules. Le gustaban los animales y su padre regentaba una pequeña granja a las afueras de la ciudad.

Ilia, por su parte, era considerada una de las muchachas más sexys del lugar, según los chicos. Se trataba de una joven con el cabello rubio claro y los ojos de un verde intenso. Era la única hija de un matrimonio de médicos y poseía dinero para casi cualquiera de sus caprichos.

Llegamos justo a tiempo, Marvel me pasó el brazo sobre los hombros nada más llegar y yo se lo consentí, conteniendo un resoplido cansado.

-¡Zelda, me alegro tanto de verte! –exclamó una Ilia bastante feliz.

-Lo mismo digo –respondí sin tanto entusiasmo.

Malon se me tiró, dándome un cálido abrazo, y acercó su boca a mi oído:

-Ya sabía yo que a ti te iban los ojos verdes –susurró con picardía, mirando significativamente a Marvel, que mantenía una animada conversación con Ilia, aún con el brazo sobre mi hombro pero sin prestarme atención.

Rompí nuestro contacto y me dirigí a la taquilla para comprar la entrada. El vendedor, un muchacho rubio de cabello despeinado y ojos color miel, me recordó ligeramente a Link por sus andares resueltos y su peculiar estilo de peinarse, si es que lo hacía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Salimos del cine unas horas después, y, tal como había predicho, comenzó a llover. Saqué mi paraguas y lo abrí. Me quedé en el sitio, esperando a que los demás decidieran que hacer; en teoría teníamos planeado ir a comer cualquier cosa en un bar, y ahora estaban discutiendo a cuál iríamos. Me mantuve al margen de la discusión hasta que Ilia y Malon salieron bajo la lluvia, compartiendo el paraguas de la joven con el pelo naranja. Se despidieron de nosotros y nos gritaron el lugar donde nos encontraríamos pasado un rato.

Escuché a Marvel acercarse desde atrás, apoyar su barbilla en mi hombro y rodearme la cintura con sus brazos. Después me susurró al oído con voz aterciopelada:

-Déjame el paraguas, ma chérie. Tengo un par de asuntos que atender y volveré rápido a recogerte, ¿vale?

Solté un bufido cansado y me giré hacia él, tendiéndole el paraguas. Lo cogió con rapidez y ya se disponía a irse cuando lo interrumpí.

-A las siete aquí –le exigí, mirando el reloj. En media hora tendría de sobra para solucionar sus asuntos, sino, que se hubiera traído su paraguas.

Se despidió con un asentimiento de la cabeza y salió bajo la lluvia, protegiéndose con lo que le había prestado. Me volví hacia Saria, estaba mirándome con cara de haber hecho algo que no debía. Supe al instante de lo que se trataba, y sus manos vacías confirmaron mis sospechas.

Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero la detuve con un gesto de la cabeza.

-No importa, pero tendrás que mojarte un poco o descubrir la forma de que entremos tres en un paraguas sin mojarnos ninguno –añadí con fingida indiferencia y de forma bromista.

Saria soltó un suspiro, pero, de pronto, algo detrás de mí llamó su atención. Esbozó una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-No hará falta que resuelva ese enigma, aquí tengo a mi propio taxi –respondió alegremente, corriendo hacia la lluvia.

Al principio creía que se había vuelto loca y me di la vuelta, tratando de averiguar la razón de su locura. No muy a lo lejos, percibí la figura de un muchacho corriendo hacia nosotras, o, más concretamente, hacia Saria.

Se encontraron justo a tiempo, el joven misterioso, Kevin, levantó a mi amiga en volandas y la besó entre carcajadas de felicidad por parte de ambos. Esbocé una sonrisita, enternecida por la escena.

Se despidieron de mí y fueron juntos hacia el bar, compartiendo paraguas, pero yo seguía allí, esperando a Marvel y maldiciendo por lo bajo el momento en el que decidí dejarle el paraguas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Miré el reloj por décima vez. Ya eran las siete y media y no había ni rastro de él. Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la cartelera del cine, buscando el calor del edificio, con el cuerpo entumecido pero seca, a fin de cuentas.

Escuché unos pasos que se me acercaban y me volví hacia ellos, esperando encontrar a Marvel y lista para echarle una bronca épica. Pero no era él. Link retrocedió, muy asustado por mi violento movimiento y levantó su mano derecha, como disculpándose, en la izquierda llevaba un paraguas transparente.

Suspiré para intentar calmarme al ver que no era quien buscaba y me dispuse a seguir a lo mío, pero él habló:

-¿Necesitas que te lleve? –me ofreció, señalando su paraguas y esbozando una sonrisa agradable.

Volví a echarle otro vistazo al reloj. Media hora era demasiado tiempo, seguramente se había olvidado de mí, después se las vería conmigo, pero por ahora tenía que preocuparme en llegar.

Forcé una sonrisa y acepté con un gesto de la cabeza, a pesar de que lo único que quería era hacérselas pagar a Marvel por dejarme tirada. Me coloqué debajo del paraguas y comenzamos a andar hacia la salida del cine. Abandonamos el techo protector y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a impactar sobre la superficie de plástico que nos separaba de ellas, provocando un sonido continuo que tenía una propiedad relajante en mí. A Link parecía pasarle lo mismo, y caminamos juntos sin saber hacia dónde hasta que volví a centrarme, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Al bar Melodías de Hyrule –le pedí con una voz suave que fue ahogada por el ruido de la lluvia, pero Link me entendió, asintió y continuamos caminando en pleno silencio.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó de pronto, sobresaltándome.

-Se me olvidó el paraguas, ¿acaso no lo ves? –espeté, bastante molesta por haberme roto la concentración y arqueé una ceja.

Link soltó una carcajada.

-No me lo creo –contestó entre risas, mirando al frente con diversión.

Suspiré. Al parecer, él me conocía bastante mejor de lo que yo creía.

-No te preocupes, no hace falta que me lo digas si no quieres –continuó hablando con tono comprensivo.

-Le dejé el paraguas a mi novio y se ha olvidado de recogerme –respondí, indiferente.

¿De qué me servía ocultarlo?, no tenía nada de malo dejarle el paraguas a tu pareja, pero, normalmente, él suele venir a recogerte a la hora acordada.

Link asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada más, pero le escuché gruñir por lo bajo algo que no entendí.

Llegamos al bar, él me sonrió y se quedó en el sitio, como si esperase alguna despedida por mi parte.

-Muchas gracias –susurré tímidamente, un poco incómoda por el hecho de que había escuchado la voz de Marvel dentro del bar.

Entré, dejando a Link fuera, y busqué al traicionero francés con la mirada.

Lo encontré jugando a los dardos con Ilia, Malon y un par de muchachos que no conocía. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude notar como se le encendía la bombilla interior, recordándole su olvido.

Se acercó a mí con una mezcla de sorpresa porque yo había llegado sin mojarme y miedo por lo que sabía que le esperaba ahora. Llegó junto a mí, se iba a disculpar, lo veía en su cara, pero lo interrumpí:

-Me gusta ver tu forma de cumplir los tratos –susurré, mordaz y sarcástica.

Marvel tragó saliva, y pude ver como su cerebro se ponía en funcionamiento, buscando una excusa. Al final no la encontró y resopló con desánimo.

-Lo siento –murmuró, me miró a los ojos, pareciendo estar arrepentido, pero yo lo conocía; sabía que eso era una mentira más grande que una casa, y que me volvería a dejar tirada en cuanto que le diese otra oportunidad.

De pronto, su cara se le iluminó, tenía una buena idea. Me agarró de la mano y trató de tirar de mí hacia la barra del bar.

-Ya lo tengo; te invito a lo que quieras esta noche –me ofreció, sonriente, como si todas las penas del mundo se pasasen con una estúpida copa de vino.

Me aparté de él con un gesto brusco y salí corriendo fuera del bar. En aquel momento, mi subconsciente me guiaba, yo no sabía a dónde iba y tampoco me importaba. Tenía un novio de mierda, una madre que no había logrado superar la muerte de su marido y, para colmo, la estúpida lluvia me estaba empapando. Todo parecía ir mal.

Entonces le vi a él, solo, bajo la lluvia, sin su paraguas, lo había dejado en el suelo. Permanecía estático en mitad de la calle, con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, parecía disfrutar del contacto con el agua fría.

Caminé hacia él, llevaba por un impulso extraño en mí, el mismo que me hizo ir a consolarle la noche anterior; el mismo que me había impulsado a seguirle la noche en la que nos conocimos.

Llegué junto a él y pude percibir que tarareaba las notas de una canción que nunca antes había escuchado, pero la lluvia no me permitía entenderle bien:

-Necesito… tu mirada me… dando tumbos… sin nada… nada es… recuerdos… -su voz dulce parecía improvisar una canción que sonaba muy bien salida de sus labios.

Finalmente, me acerqué a él, intrigada por aquella música y por su extraña afición a mojarse con la lluvia. Le puse una mano en el hombro y Link se sobresaltó, me miró de reojo, sin perder aquella posición y esbozó una sonrisa divertida, después, sin decir ni una palabra, se incorporó de nuevo y me miró bastante extrañado.

Yo, por mi parte, me limitaba a observarle: su camiseta roja estaba empapada y se le adhería a la piel, adquiriendo un color más oscuro y resaltando unos músculos leves pero muy bien formados. Su pantalón vaquero se encontraba en el mismo estado que su camiseta, pero al menos llevaba unas botas consistentes que impedirían el paso de la lluvia. Su cabello rubio y rebelde estaba húmedo y aplastado contra su cráneo, dándole un toque muy apetecible a su rostro pálido. Pero, indudablemente, el premio se lo llevaban sus ojos, aquel par de trozos de cielo que parecían resaltar bajo la lluvia, como si se encontrasen en su elemento natural. No sabía si se me estaba cayendo la babilla, pero el agua lo disimularía de ser el caso.

Inevitablemente, lo comparé con Marvel, aquel apuesto francés pelirrojo con ojos verdes. No se acercaba ni a la estela de Link, pero seguramente se debía al hecho de que, según Saria, yo prefería a los rubios antes que a ninguno. Definitivamente, Link tenía su chispa.

Él también parecía estar mirándome, y, por primera vez desde que nos encontramos bajo la lluvia, aparté la mirada de su cuerpo y me contemplé a mí misma: mi camiseta escotada negra estaba empapada, pero por suerte no dejaba ver mucho más de lo que ya hacía antes. Mis vaqueros de tubo, apretados y estrechos, estaban pegados a mi piel, dándome una sensación de incomodidad que no me gustaba ni un pelo. Mis sandalias no me ayudaban en nada a disimular la sensación de mojado general.

Bufé, seguramente me resfriaría, pero el haber visto a Link de aquella forma me merecía la pena.

El muchacho se apartó el flequillo de los ojos y habló:

-Bien, tú primero, ¿qué haces aquí? –me preguntó, bastante divertido por mi actual estado.

-Nada, pasear –respondí, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

Link soltó una carcajada.

-Hablo enserio –gruñí, fingiendo estar molesta por sus risas.

-Sí, claro, pasear bajo esta lluvia torrencial. No hay un hobby mejor –admitió con sarcasmo.

-¿Y qué se supone que hacías tú? –le cuestioné, intentando evitar el tema y devolviéndole la pelota. A ver qué sandez de respuesta se inventaba ahora.

Link me miró a los ojos con una extraña intensidad. Por alguna desconocida razón, sentía que ahora no iba a ser capaz de dudar de las palabras que me iba a decir.

-Adoro la lluvia –fue su única y sencilla respuesta.

Con un gesto de las manos, le pedí que alargara un poco más su contestación para sopesar si era verdad o una mentira bien camuflada bajo el brillo de sus ojos.

Link sonrió pero prosiguió hablando, mostrándome que había entendido lo que quise decirle.

-Adoro la lluvia –repitió a modo de preludio-; el frescor de sus gotas; el cambio que se produce en la gente durante los días lluviosos; el cielo gris; el arcoíris; las tardes de lectura escuchando de fondo el sonido de las gotas al chocar contra la ventana; el olor a tierra húmeda… Todo me gusta en los días de lluvia. Además, sostengo la teoría de que el agua me trae buena suerte –terminó de argumentar, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo y esbozando una sonrisa feliz.

Efectivamente, Link me había dado una contestación de la que era imposible dudar. Me quedé mirándolo, viendo su alegría y sintiéndola como propia.

Volví en mí al escuchar su voz:

-Ahora que ya he hablado yo, contéstame a mi pregunta –me pidió con voz curiosa.

-Digamos que la única forma de disculparse que a Marvel se le ocurre es invitarme a unos cubatas –contesté con voz neutra y fría, tratando de disimular mí enfado.

Link soltó un suspiro de resignación y recogió el paraguas del suelo, ofreciéndomelo.

Estuve a punto de cogerlo, pero pensé en sus palabras y recordé lo poco usual que es un día lluvioso, el agradable frescor que provocan las gotitas de agua al chocar contra mi piel… Negué con la cabeza y él dejo el paraguas colgando de su brazo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –le pregunté con simpleza.

Link se quedó pensando unos instantes, durante los cuales paseó su mirada por mis ropas. Finalmente, pareció ocurrírsele una idea. Hizo el gesto de querer cogerme la mano, pero de pronto pareció recordar algo y la apartó con rapidez, suspirando de forma casi imperceptible.

-Ven, sígueme si puedes –susurró de forma traviesa, dedicándome una sonrisita juguetona antes de salir corriendo hacia el paso de cebra para cruzar a la otra calle.

Respondí a su juego con una carcajada y corrí detrás de él, cruzamos a la acera de enfrente y seguimos recorriéndonos toda la ciudad sin detenernos, sintiendo el agua chocar contra nosotros.

Finalmente, llegamos a un área peatonal: la zona comercial. Solté una exclamación de sorpresa, ya que esa calle estaba a más de quince minutos respecto a nuestro punto de partida. Era demasiada casualidad haber acabado allí sin comerlo ni beberlo.

**Continuará…**

¿Qué tal este capítulo? 9,9

Como habéis podido comprobar, aquí sí que hay algo de ZeLink, es más, contiene la mayoría de escenas románticas que va a haber en el fic xD No sé por qué, pero siempre tiene que haber lluvia cuando escribo algo romántico, el agua de da ese toque "dulce y melancólico" a mis escenas ZeLink, creo que es un problema xD El próximo capítulo también tendrá romanticismo (mirad donde he cortado el fic 9,9)

Bueno, ya no digo nada más y me paso a otras cosas también muy importantes o3o: los agradecimientos. Muchas gracias a todos los review anónimos, y un saludo especial al **Xungo** por leer xP; gracias a **Zilia K** por darme tus opiniones y ayudarme a mejorar ^^; **Princess Aaramath**, o Tamy xD, muchas gracias por leer, comentar y hablar conmigo, tengo muchas ganas de echar más batallas 9,9; **Cafekko-Maya-chan**, mucha sgracias por tus locos pero simpáticos comentarios, gracias por hacerme sonreír al leerlos xD; **lagenerala**, me alegro de que te resulte bueno el fic, o, por lo menos, que no tengas nada que decir ; **Zelinktotal99**, otro español fan de Zelda, cuánto me gustaría conocerte para echar algunas partidas; **laila-chan**, gracias por el review, un saludo ;) ; Y, por último pero no menos importante, muchas gracias por leerlo y darme tu opinión por MP, espero que sigas así xD

El próximo capítulo será subido el sábado 1 de septiembre, muchas gracias por leer ;)

Se despide – Magua.


	5. Chocolate bajo la lluvia

Y este es el quinto capítulo de mi primer fic o.o Es el más corto que he escrito hasta ahora (seis folios de pura letra), pero es el más ZeLink de toda la historia xD O eso creo. Espero que lo disfrutéis, nos vemos al final del capítulo :3

**Las notas de nuestra canción.**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –le pregunté con simpleza.

Link se quedó pensando unos instantes, durante los cuales paseó su mirada por mis ropas. Finalmente, pareció ocurrírsele una idea. Hizo el gesto de querer cogerme la mano, pero de pronto pareció recordar algo y la apartó con rapidez, suspirando de forma casi imperceptible.

-Ven, sígueme si puedes –susurró de forma traviesa, dedicándome una sonrisita juguetona antes de salir corriendo hacia el paso de cebra para cruzar a la otra calle.

Respondí a su juego con una carcajada y corrí detrás de él, cruzamos a la acera de enfrente y seguimos recorriéndonos toda la ciudad sin detenernos, sintiendo el agua chocar contra nosotros.

Finalmente, llegamos a un área peatonal: la zona comercial. Solté una exclamación de sorpresa, ya que esa calle estaba a más de quince minutos respecto a nuestro punto de partida. Era demasiada casualidad haber acabado allí sin comerlo ni beberlo.

_**Capítulo 5. Chocolate bajo la luna.**_

Link redujo la velocidad y le seguí, ambos estábamos jadeando y nos detuvimos un momento para tomar aire. Las pocas personas que aún quedaban en la calle nos miraban con cara extrañada, protegidos bajo sus paraguas y preguntándose por qué no usábamos el nuestro. Les ignoré y, cuando volví a mirar a mi pareja, me di cuenta de que estaba observándome el trasero atentamente y sin disimular. Noté como el calor ocasionado por la rabia ascendía por todo mi cuerpo, adueñándose de mis mejillas y tiñéndolas de un color rojo fuerte. Cerré la mano, dispuesta a partirle la cara por su insolencia, pero echó a correr de nuevo, haciéndome un gesto para que le siguiera. Lo hice, pero no para estar con él, si no para poder romperle la nariz en cuando estuviese a mi alcance.

No nos detuvimos hasta que llegamos a una tienda. Él me sonrió. ¿Cómo se puede tener tan poca vergüenza? Creía que Link era diferente, que no se comportaría como los otros muchachos tarados y desvergonzados que conocía. Me equivocaba. Era igual que ellos.

Antes de vengarme, eché un vistazo al escaparate del establecimiento que estaba frente a mí. No pude contener una exclamación de sorpresa: era _Not perfection_, mi tienda habitual y preferida, donde iba a comprar las ropas que solía llevar.

Entonces comprendí las intenciones de Link, y me sonrojé, avergonzada. Para verificar mis pensamientos, miré la parte de atrás de mis pantalones, donde estaba mi trasero. En efecto: allí había una etiqueta donde estaba escrito el nombre de la tienda donde me los había comprado, tal como sospechaba.

Link se percató del cambio de color en mis mejillas y se quedó sorprendido:

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó, extrañado.

-Nada, nada –me apresuré a responder. En cuanto que lo dije me di cuenta de lo poco creíble que había sonado, así que continué hablando-. Mi mente me ha jugado una mala pasada.

Es ese momento, Link asoció lo que le había dicho con el hecho de antes me hubiese mirado a mi misma los pantalones, lo comprendió y soltó una carcajada, riéndose de mis malos pensamientos:

-Mal pensada –dijo entre risas.

Crucé los brazos y arqueé una ceja, barajando el darle un buen golpe a pesar de no haberme hecho nada.

Link pareció darse cuenta de aquello y se apresuró a seguir hablando:

-¿Me he equivocado de tienda? –quiso saber, ladeando la cabeza y señalando el cartel luminoso en el que estaba escrito el nombre del establecimiento.

Negué con la cabeza, sin comprender qué diantres quería hacer con aquel lugar.

Sin perder ni un instante, el joven entró a la tienda, dejando un gran charco de agua en el suelo, ensuciando el lugar con sus pisadas embarradas y depositando el paraguas en el paragüero de la entrada.

Se quedó allí, plantado en el sitio, observando la enorme cantidad de ropa femenina que estaba uniformemente ordenada en largas hileras. Solté una risita divertida y le miré con ternura al verlo tan sorprendido, seguramente nunca había visto tantas prendas de vestir juntas.

Entré tras él, dejando mi correspondiente laguna bajo mis pies, aun sin comprender qué pretendía hacer.

-Link, ¿qué hacemos aquí? –le cuestioné, al ver que observaba una zona determinada de la tienda, donde estaban los vaqueros.

-Vamos de tiendas, ¿acaso no lo ves? –respondió sin mirarme, manteniendo la vista fija en el mismo lugar.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, alzando el tono, ladeando la cabeza y poniendo una mueca que significaba: "¿estás loco, o qué?"

Link soltó una carcajada y caminó hacia el lugar que tanto había estado mirando, y decidí seguirle la corriente, intentando fingir interés por ir de compras a estas horas.

Estuve rondando por el lugar durante unos diez minutos, hasta que Link se presentó junto a mí, vaqueros en mano.

-¿Te gustan? –consultó, tendiéndome la prenda para que pudiera verla.

La examiné un tanto sorprendida. Él había dado en el clavo, aquella era justamente el tipo de pantalones que me gustaban: estrechitos pero cómodos, perfectos para mí.

Asentí con la cabeza, un tanto confusa, y me los puso en las manos.

-Pruébatelos –pidió, empujándome hacia los probadores.

Hice lo que me pedía, y comprobé que no solo había acertado en el tipo, sino que también lo había hecho en la talla. Me los quité y salí del vestidor, con mi antigua y mojada ropa puesta.

Él se acercó a mí, preguntándome si me quedaban bien.

Asentí, y, cuando ya me disponía a soltarlos en la zona donde se dejan las prendas que una vez probadas no deseas comprar, vi que Link los agarró, llevándoselos hacia la caja para pagarlos.

No comprendía nada. Por el camino, mi acompañante cogió la camiseta azul eléctrico que había estado ojeando mientras que él me miraba los pantalones, y se situó delante de una sorprendida dependienta, que lo observaba pasando su mirada de él a mí y viceversa.

Lo detuve, agarrándole la cartera y dirigiendo una sonrisa de disculpa a la mujer. Lo arrastré lejos de la caja y le di un tirón para que se inclinase sobre mí.

-¿Qué haces? –susurré en su oído, conteniéndome las ganas de gritárselo a la cara- ¿Estás loco o te lo haces?

-No voy a permitir que te resfríes –argumentó, manteniendo firme su decisión de comprarme aquella ropa.

Agarré mi cartera y suspiré: no traía dinero, solo lo justo para un par de cubatas, y aquello no servía ni para pagar una pernera del pantalón.

-Deja esa ropa ahora mismo –le ordené con voz cortante.

Link no dijo ni una palabra, se limitó a incorporarse y a volver hacia la caja, ignorando mis silenciosas protestas, le tendió un billete a la dependienta y esta lo tomó con gusto. Una vez pagada la ropa, el muchacho habló:

-¿Podría cambiarse en sus probadores? –inquirió con voz seductora, intentando usar sus cautivadores encantos para obtener lo que quería.

La muchacha asintió sin dudarlo, cualquier momento con Link parecía ser muy deseado para ella.

Me vestí de mala gana, prometiéndome a mí misma que aquella me la pagaba y con creces.

Salimos de la tienda. Me disponía a caminar bajo la lluvia otra vez, pero el cantante me agarró del brazo, señalándome su paraguas.

-Te he comprado las ropas para algo, ni se te ocurra mojarlas –me advirtió.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –pregunté, poco dispuesta a moverme del lugar sin una respuesta más o menos creíble.

-No quiero que te resfríes –admitió sinceramente por segunda vez, notablemente preocupado por mí.

Aquello me dejo sin palabras, así que echamos a andar sin ningún rumbo pensado.

-¿A dónde vamos? –quise saber, bajando un poco el ritmo de nuestro paseo.

-¿Quieres volver a casa? –me respondió con otra pregunta.

Me quedé un rato barajando aquella opción: volver a mi hogar, tumbarme en mi cama y dormir. No sonaba muy divertido, y menos teniendo en cuenta que aún eran solo las nueve y media de la noche.

Negué con la cabeza, y Link esbozó una ligera sonrisa de alegría, al parecer, había adivinado mis pensamientos.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –preguntó con curiosidad, seguramente haciendo una lista mental de los sitios que me apetecerían visitar.

Decidí sorprenderlo. Me encogí de hombros, dando entender que no me importaba el lugar, sino lo que íbamos a hacer en él.

Volvió a sonreír, esta vez satisfecho. Se le había ocurrido un sitio, lo leía en su mirada.

Aceleramos un poco el ritmo y seguimos todo recto, hasta llegar a un punto en el que las tiendas desaparecieron, dando lugar a barrios repletos de casas pintadas con colores blancos o marrones claros. Tomamos una callejuela muy bien escondida y seguimos ascendiendo por una rampa. Cuando comenzaba a jadear, nos detuvimos, y aparté la mirada del suelo, soltando una exclamación de sorpresa al ver el lugar que se encontraba frente a mí. La lluvia, que había ido amainando a medida que subíamos, ahora era prácticamente nula, solo caían ligeras y eventuales gotitas que ni siquiera podía sentir.

Aquel sitio al que Link me había llevado era un mirador. Se situaba en el borde de un pequeño barranco que había a las afueras de la ciudad, permitiendo tener unas vistas preciosas de todo aquel lugar, desde el cielo hasta los ríos que surcaban, imparables, las tierras de Hyrule. El mirador tenía un pequeño banco de piedra blanca colocado estratégicamente al borde del barranco para permitir mezclar la comodidad con el hecho de ver un paisaje tan bello. Había unos pistones de acero unidos con cadenas que protegían la zona exterior del precipicio para evitar las caídas.

En una zona un poco más distante y elevada, se alzaba una casita de madera medio destartalada que tenía un cartel blanco prácticamente borrado por el agua y el paso de los años. Me pareció que decía: "_Chocolatinas & Caramelos, lo mejor del mundo entero"_, pero tampoco estaba muy segura.

Avanzamos en silencio hacia el banco de piedra que, entre la lluvia y lo recóndito del lugar, estaba completamente vacío. Ni una sola persona paseaba por aquella calle, a pesar de que la lluvia ya había cesado. Nos sentamos, sin darle importancia al hecho de que la superficie pétrea del banco estuviese empapada, y admiramos el paisaje durante unos instantes.

Me pregunté cómo diantres podía conocer Link aquel lugar que, hasta entonces, había permanecido oculto a mí, a pesar de encontrarse tan cerca del barrio comercial.

En completo silencio, el joven sacó su cartera del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y la abrió, sacando un billete de cinco rupias. Se levantó sin decir nada y caminó hacia la casita de madera.

Deje de prestarle atención y volví mi cabeza para observar el paisaje. La escasa luz de la Luna que se filtraba por entre las nubes grisáceas, daba un toque espectral y misterioso al paisaje. El río, visto desde allí como un diminuto espagueti, separaba las tierras en dos, forjando su camino hacia el mar sin detenerse, desgastando la piedra y ayudando a los campesinos a cultivar sus campos. La Montaña de la Muerte se veía distante, apenas si era capaz de percibir la leve columna de humo que salía de su volcán, aún activo. El Lago Hylia estaba oculto por culpa de la oscuridad, pero el Rancho Lon Lon, donde vivía Malon, si era perfectamente visible e incluso se podían distinguir las figuras de unas cuantas vacas que pastaban la húmeda hierba.

Estaba tan perdida en la observación del paisaje que no me di cuenta de que Link llegaba junto a mí con dos vasos de plástico en sus manos y se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Quieres uno? –me ofreció, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones y haciendo que centrase mi atención en uno de los recipientes que me tendía.

Los vasos emanaban una especie de vapor, y, cuando los agarré, pude darme cuenta de que era algún tipo de líquido caliente. Observé la superficie y me percaté de que era una sustancia marrón, chocolate caliente. Mientras que yo realizaba aquel descubrimiento, Link dio un sorbito a su bebida, que era la misma que la mía, y contempló el horizonte. Hice lo mismo que él, agradeciendo en silencio aquel chocolate calentito que tan bien le sentaba a mi gélido cuerpo.

Cuando entré en calor, mi cerebro se reactivó y la curiosidad tan típica en mí hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Vienes mucho a este lugar? –le pregunté, haciendo que desviara su mirada del paisaje a mis ojos.

-Sólo a veces –respondió, esbozando una sonrisa y dando otro sorbo del chocolate.

-Me encanta –opiné a la vez que cerraba mis ojos y me reclinaba sobre el banco, dejando el vaso medio lleno apoyado en este.

-A mi también –corroboró.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que había vuelto a centrar su atención en el horizonte, dando por acabada aquella extraña y corta conversación, pero, de pronto, Link volvió a mirarme y continuó hablando:

-Mi padre solía traerme aquí durante las noches de luna llena –susurró, nostálgico.

Observé el cielo, comprobando que, desde aquel punto tan elevado, las estrellas se podían distinguir a la perfección. Sus ojos azules reflejaban la luz de la Luna y brillaban con una inusual tristeza que solo había visto el día en el que me enteré de lo que le sucedió a su padre.

Terminé de apurarme el chocolate en silencio y me quedé mirándolo, esperando algún comentario por su parte.

-Oye… ahora que lo recuerdo… -dijo de pronto, frunciendo ambas cejas y perdiendo su mirada en el cielo, como si estuviese pensando en algo.

Ladeé la cabeza, esperando a que continuara.

-Aún no me has dicho por qué lloraste cuando canté _Apologize _–me recriminó con tono ligeramente molesto. Sus ojos se centraron en los míos, brillando con curiosidad y dejando de lado la tristeza que los había invadido antes.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y por poco escupo todo el chocolate. El aura de calma y relajación que se había adueñado de nuestro pequeño y recóndito banco, desapareció, dando lugar a una atmósfera en la que yo estaba incómoda y deprimida. Noté como las lágrimas comenzaban a querer salir, mis piernas me exigían que saliese corriendo, y mi sentido común me abandonó, dejando que los recuerdos de un doloroso y traumático pasado hicieran acto de presencia. Decidí escoger la solución más fácil para mí y la más dolorosa para ambos. Salí corriendo.

Deje a Link allí sentado mientras que mis piernas buscaban una salida, una forma de huir de allí, escapar de mi dolor. Llegué al barrio comercial y no me detuve, continué con mi carrera desesperada. A cada sonido de pasos que llegaba a mis oídos, esperaba notar la mano de Link sobre mi hombro, pero aquello no pasó, y yo no me paré a esperarle. Mucho mejor, que me dejase en paz.

Antes de darme cuenta, me encontraba frente a la puerta del Melodías de Hyrule, el bar donde habíamos quedado horas atrás. Entré en él una vez que pude asegurarme de que mis lágrimas estaban controladas. Un olor a humo y alcohol me mareó al instante. Tuve que agarrarme al marco de la entrada para poder mantenerme de pie, después de casi un día entero sin maltratar a mi nariz con ningún aroma perjudicial, ahora esa combinación me resultaba letal. Una vez recuperada, caminé por entre la gente, buscando a Saria con la mirada para avisarle de mi marcha.

La encontré en un rincón apartado, acompañada por Kevin. El muchacho estaba sentado en una silla y Saria se encontraba sobre él. Ambos tenían un vaso cargado de alcohol, e intercalaban los besos apasionados que se daban con un nuevo y revitalizante trago.

Me acerqué a ella, y, en uno de los momentos en los que prestaba atención a su mojito, le hablé:

-Saria, me voy a casa, estoy que no puedo –le susurré lo suficientemente alto para que se oyese por encima de la música electrónica.

Mi amiga me observó con sus ojos verdes, en un principio pareció no haberme reconocido, había bebido demasiado, pero de pronto me sonrió y se levantó, dejando a Kevin con las ganas de otro beso.

Saria me estudió con la mirada, sorprendida por mis ropas nuevas, y agarró mi mano.

-Nos vemos mañana, Kevin. Creo que he bebido demasiado –se despidió entre hipidos, haciendo un gesto de despedida cariñoso con la mano.

Kevin y yo nos dijimos adiós con un ademán y nos dispusimos a abandonar el bar, entre gritos de los clientes que aún estarían allí mucho más tiempo. De pronto, recordé algo y me di la vuelta, buscándolo con la mirada. Lo encontré y anduve hacia él muy enfadada. Le agarré de la camiseta antes de que se abalanzara sobre una muchacha rubia borracha y le hice mirarme a la cara. Sus ojos verdes brillaron, muy asustados por lo que se les avecinaba.

**Continuará…**

¿Qué os parece? o.o Siempre hago la misma pregunta después de cada capítulo xD peor no puedo evitarlo :P

Ya habéis comprobado la brevedad de este capítulo, y no es porque no tenga escritos unos cuantos capítulos más, es porque me pareció que ese era el punto exacto; el momento del corte o.o

Ahora voy a hacer los agradecimientos de aquello que me ayuda a escribir; aquello que me anima a pensar; aquello que me hace sonreír: los reviews ^^**Zelinktotal99**, sigo esperando una batalla Pokémon xD, ahora sí, muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra saber que disfrutas del fic; **Princess Aaramath**, no coincidimos últimamente en el msn :O, bueno, espero que pronto lo hagamos, me agrada hablar contigo :3; **Zilia K**, de verdad, muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho saber que disfrutas del fic y todo lo demás; **Xungo**, alias mi comentador anónimo, muchas gracias por leer ;); **lagenerala**, espero que, a pesar de su brevedad, hayas disfrutado de este capítulo, porque lo he hecho con mucho mimo :P; **Cafekko-Maya-chan**, qué nick más largo XD, tuve que mirarlo tres veces para asegurarme de que estaba bien escrito XD, espero que te guste este capítulo, al final no hicieron nada ilegal 9,9; **nakuru-nagisa**, espero que te guste este capítulo o.o, ya me contarás, espero que sí ;); Y, por supuesto, gracias a los que leen y no comentan… animaos y comentad, que no muerdo XD

Una cosa antes de callarme hasta dentro de dos semanas o.o, me gustaría decir que Zelda es una de esas personas que huyen de los problemas (como se ha podido comprobar), así que no me digan que por qué salió corriendo, porque hay personas que escapan de sus problemas, y Zelda es una de ellas xP

Por cierto, voy a auto-publicitarme (sino, quién lo va a hacer XD?), si alguno de vosotros es fan de Pokémon, podéis pasaros por mi fic, Pokémon: Renegade Generation, y leerlo, siempre y cuando os interese, claro está xD

Un saludo, lectores/as, nos leeremos, y espero vuestros reviews, si gustáis ;)

Un saludo – Magua.


	6. ¿Me disculpas?

o.o Esta vez publico antes.

Sé que no necesito excusa, pero toda la culpa es de mi mejor amiga, que hoy me ha mandado un mensaje con un "Tenemos que quedar YA", y pues tendré el sábado y el viernes ocupados al completo xD y me digo "pues nada, que lean y ya xP"

Por eso tengo el siguiente chapter de esto n.n

Por cierto, en respuesta al review anónimo de **Robin-fleur15**, lamento de verdad decepcionarte, pero este fic no tendrá "romance y pasión" al estilo Zilia K xD, es más, tengo contados que solo se dan dos besos… ejem… calla Magua oxo

Sin más que decir, que disfruten la lectura ;)

**Las notas de nuestra canción.**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

Kevin y yo nos dijimos adiós con un ademán y nos dispusimos a abandonar el bar, entre gritos de los clientes que aún estarían allí mucho más tiempo. De pronto, recordé algo y me di la vuelta, buscándolo con la mirada. Lo encontré y anduve hacia él muy enfadada. Le agarré de la camiseta antes de que se abalanzara sobre una muchacha rubia borracha y le hice mirarme a la cara. Sus ojos verdes brillaron, muy asustados por lo que se les avecinaba.

_**Capítulo 6. ¿Me disculpas?**_

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo –gruñí, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y señalando a la chica rubia que me miraba un tanto sorprendida.

Marvel no pudo responder, el miedo junto con las más de veinte copas que debía de haberse tomado, le impedían responder. Balbució un par de palabras sin sentido, pero finalmente se calló cuando vio que yo aún tenía algo que decirle.

-¿Dónde está mi paraguas? –le espeté, deseosa de marcharme de allí y dejarle en el bar, bebiendo hasta correr el riesgo de padecer un coma etílico. No iría a verle al hospital.

Intentó responderme, pero no pudo. Finalmente, me señaló una esquina del bar, indicándome que allí estaba mi preciado objeto.

Le solté la camiseta con asco y caminé hacia el lugar indicado. Cogí mi paraguas, que estaba mojado con alcohol y medio roto debido a los pisotones que debían de haberle dado aquella noche.

Solté un gruñido rabioso y contuve mis ganas de volver con Marvel para hacerle tragar los restos de mi objeto. Llegué junto a Saria y salimos del bar sin más percances.

Mi pobre amiga se tambaleaba un poco, pero lograba mantener el equilibrio a la vez que estudiaba mis ropas.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó de pronto, señalando mis pantalones y mirándome un tanto extrañada.

-Nada importante –me apresuré a contestar, extrañando el silencio que nos había acompañado durante otras noches.

Saria se quedó callada unos instantes, pero no me relaje, se le notaba en la cara que estaba pensando en algo.

-¿Qué has hecho esta tarde? No te he visto en el bar –inquirió, bajando un poco el ritmo de nuestra caminata.

-Tampoco es que estuvieras muy pendiente de mi paradero –rebatí con un tono ligeramente molesto y arqueando una ceja.

La joven se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, notablemente avergonzada por ello.

-Lo siento –se disculpo ligeramente arrepentida.

-No pasa nada –contesté, comenzando a reír-. Disfruta de él, al menos tú sí tienes un novio en condiciones.

Las mejillas de Saria se ruborizaron aún más, pero esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¿Qué me dices de Link? Esas ropas tienen algo que ver con él, ¿verdad? –me preguntó con picardía, fantaseando sobre la causa de mi cambio de ropas.

-No es lo que crees –me apresuré a decir, notando como un calor extraño subía hacia mi cara.

-Pero te gustaría, ¿no es así? –comentó, comenzando a reír.

-¡¿No era que tu lo odiabas?! –le grité, desesperada por cambiar de tema en la conversación.

-Si a ti te gusta, no –respondió en tono comprensivo, dedicándome una mirada cariñosa.

-No me gusta –gruñí, dejándome caer el pelo para que cubriese mi sonrojado rostro.

-Lo que tu digas –me consintió, soltando una risita tonta-. Me vas a decir cómo has conseguido esa ropa y dónde has pasado la tarde, ¿o no? –continuó hablando, notablemente molesta por mis evasivas.

-Está bien –suspiré, dejándome vencer por la férrea insistencia de mi amiga-. La ropa me la compró Link, y la tarde la he pasado con él.

Saria me dirigió una mirada de "te lo dije" y sonrió satisfecha porque, según ella, su predicción amorosa no estaba fallando.

-No pienses nada raro, sólo somos amigos y pasamos unas horas juntos, no me parece extraño –argumenté, tratando de evitar cualquiera de sus teorías románticas que no tenían nada que ver conmigo.

-Claro, claro –respondió ella, dejándome tranquila por aquella noche.

Por fin llegamos a mi calle, y ambas nos quedamos calladas. Los grillos eran lo único que se escuchaba. Me planteé el empezar a ponerles nombres, ya que parecían dispuestos a rellenar cada uno de los momentos silenciosos que viviese en mi vida.

Caminé a través de mi jardín con rapidez, quería alejarme de Saria y sus empalagosos y cursis romances, pero, justo cuando agarré el pomo de la puerta, la escuché gritar:

-¡El amor está aquí, Zelda, y viene a por ti!

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, soltando un bufido molesto y subí a mi cuarto. Me tiré en la cama, cerrando los ojos y durmiendo con más ganas que nunca.

En mi sueño apareció el mirador que aquella noche había visitado totalmente cubierto de sangre; sangre de un muchacho rubio. Los ojos verdes de Marvel reemplazaron a la Luna y me desperté con un grito de terror.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Ah! –grité, incorporándome al instante y estudiando mi habitación.

Jadeaba debido al miedo. Toda aquella sangre y el reemplazo de la Luna habían sido demasiado para mi delicado corazón.

Me senté al borde de la cama y luché por tranquilizarme. Una vez conseguido, suspiré y volví a observar mi cuarto, solo para asegurarme de que no había nada extraño. Eché un vistazo a mi móvil, que estaba sobre mi mesita, y me sorprendí al ver que una lucecita roja parpadeaba intermitentemente, señal de que tenía un mensaje.

Me tumbé otra vez sobre la cama y agarré mi Samsung, lo desbloqueé y solté un bufido cansado al ver que el mensaje era de Marvel. ¿De quién iba a ser sino? A fin de cuentas, Saria estaría dormida, Kevin y Link no conocían mi número de teléfono, el resto de mis amigos normales también estarían retozando en sus camitas. Las únicas posibilidades eran Ilia y Marvel, que seguramente aún ni se habían acostado.

Inspiré y expiré un par de veces para tranquilizarme del todo antes de leerlo y, finalmente, lo abrí:

"Ma cherie, espero k no te molestara lo de ayer, pero es k estaba borracho. No paso na con la rubia. Te mando este mensajito pa k me perdones y pa recordarte que mañana es el cumple de Ilia, por si no lo sabias. Por cierto, k sepas k te puedes pasar x mi casita cuando kieras y hacemos las paces en una sola noche."*****

Tuve que contenerme las ganas de lanzar el móvil contra la pared. Gruñí al recordar el olvidado cumpleaños de Ilia y apreté con fuerza la mandíbula al comprender la indirecta que Marvel me mandaba en la última frase.

Miré el reloj. Solo eran las cinco y media de la mañana, así que no podía llamar a Saria. Suspiré y solté el móvil sobre la mesita, después cerré los ojos y traté de que el sueño volviera a llevarme consigo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una media hora más tarde, me di cuenta de que era imposible volverme a dormir, así que me levanté, me preparé, desayuné y salí a la calle para dar una vuelta.

Pasé cerca de los bares más transitados y pude ver a más de un borracho abandonando los pubs entre gritos de queja y empujones de sus amigos.

Suspiré. Cuánta juventud echada a perder. Me dirigí al barrio comercial con la cartera en mi mano, buscando algo para comprarle a Ilia, cuando de pronto me sonó el móvil. Lo desbloqueé y me di cuenta de que era Saria. Descolgué la llamada y nos saludamos.

-¿Ya estás despierta? –fue lo primero que le pregunté, un tanto sorprendida.

-¿A ti que te parece?–me contestó una sarcástica voz somnolienta-. ¿Dónde estás?

-En el barrio comercial, ¿te vienes? Hay que comprarle un regalo a Ilia y no sé qué –le ofrecí, esperanzada por poder pasar la tarde junto a mi amiga.

-Claro… -tuvo que interrumpirse porque soltó un bostezo y continuó- Nos vemos en mi casa dentro de media hora.

-Ni lo dudes –contesté, colgando el móvil y volviendo sobre mis pasos con rapidez.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Caminamos por el centro comercial, era tan temprano que ni siquiera había clientes. Los dependientes nos miraban con extrañeza y bostezaban. Mientras, nosotras continuábamos por nuestro camino, buscando algo de ropa para Ilia. El mercado era enorme, totalmente pintado de blanco a excepción de algún que otro adorno azulado. Las tiendas se sucedían una tras otra, poniéndonos en duda, ¿en cuál estaría el regalo perfecto?

Finalmente, Saria encontró el establecimiento ideal: una tienda pintada de color crema que tenía todo tipo de ropa y accesorios. Mi amiga entró y yo, casi por inercia, la seguí, soltando un suspiro cansado.

Unas horas más tarde, ambas abandonamos el local, cada una con una bolsa de papel que indicaba el éxito de nuestra "cacería". Saria se empeñó en seguir dando vueltas por el centro comercial, a pesar de mis negativas y quejas. Una tras otra, las tiendas desfilaban frente a mí y cada vez cargaba más peso.

Una vez nos hubimos pateado todo el lugar, mi amiga decidió que ahora me iba a dejar elegir a mí, así que por fin pude esbozar la primera sonrisa verdaderamente feliz del día. Nos dirigimos hacia la salida mientras que entablábamos una animada conversación.

-Sigo son comprender cómo te puede gustar tan poco ir de compras –caviló Saria.

Me encogí de hombros, ya que no tenía explicación para ese profundo enigma que ocupaba la mente de mi amiga.

De pronto, Saria dejo de prestarme atención y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y felicidad. Miré hacia delante, deseosa de conocer la causa de su alegría, y, para mi horror, reconocí a la pareja de muchachos que entraban al centro comercial.

Kevin salió corriendo hacia Saria, dejando a un patidifuso Link atrás. Quise retroceder, pero, claramente, mi amiga se opuso, lanzándose a los brazos de su novio y dándole un beso apasionado.

Una vez separados, Kevin y yo nos dimos un apretón de manos, y Link hizo un leve ademán con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Le respondí de la misma manera, un tanto insegura debido a lo que sucedió el día anterior, incapaz de mirarle a la cara o hablarle siquiera.

Saria no se percató de lo que me pasaba, ya estaba bastante ocupada con su querido batería.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó con alegría, pasando los brazos por el cuello de Kevin y dándole otro besito cariñoso y leve.

-Vinimos a comprarle el regalo a la chava esa, ¿cómo se llamaba, Link? –contestó, mirando de reojo a su amigo.

-Ilia –suspiró, bastante cansado porque seguramente se lo había repetido en numerosas ocasiones.

-Veo que ya tenéis vuestro regalo –comentó Kevin, señalando a las bolsas de papel que traíamos.

-Bueno, el regalo y medio supermercado más –apostillé con una voz cargada de sarcasmo y arqueando una ceja, a modo de queja muy bien disimulada.

-No seas exagerada –me reprochó Saria, esbozando una sonrisita feliz y separándose de Kevin-. Además, -agregó, quitándome las bolsas de las manos- no te preocupes, las va a llevar él –dijo, a la vez que le colocaba lo que habíamos comprado en las manos de Kevin, que se quedó bastante sorprendido.

-Serás… -susurró, incrédulo, y salió corriendo tras Saria, dejando las bolsas en el suelo y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

-¿Qué tal si vamos con vosotros? –ofreció mi amiga- Podemos ayudaros a elegir los regalos –agregó con rapidez al ver la inseguridad en los rostros de los jóvenes.

-Está bien –consintió Kevin, agarrando la mano de Saria y sujetando las bolsas con la otra.

-Maldita sea –farfullé, viendo como mi única oportunidad de marcharme se estaba esfumando.

Saria y Kevin caminaron directos a la primera tienda de ropa que vieron, mientras que Link y yo nos quedamos atrás, dejando algo de intimidad a la pareja.

El cantante suspiró, al parecer no estaba muy contento con la marcha de su amigo, y, para ser sinceros, yo tampoco lo estaba con la de Saria.

Nos miramos durante unos instantes, ambos tratábamos de decir algo para romper la tensión del momento, pero, al final, cada uno se fue por su lado. Yo perseguí a la pareja, y Link se metió en otra tienda de ropa, buscando el regalo por sí mismo.

Abandonamos el establecimiento con el regalo de Ilia ya comprado, y nos encontramos con el muchacho rubio, que también portaba una bolsa en su mano derecha.

-Pues ya hemos terminado –canturreó Kevin.

-¿Vamos a comer algo? –sugirió Saria, mirando fijamente a su compañero, al parecer, la invitación era para él solamente.

El batería aceptó y ambos se esfumaron, andando hacia la zona que tenía los restaurantes.

Link y yo nos quedamos en el sitio, hasta que, finalmente, él decidió hablar conmigo por primera vez en el día:

-¿Te vienes a comer? –preguntó con voz neutral y sin mirarme.

La sugerencia me dejo impactada, era capaz de pasar de no dirigirme la palabra a ofrecerme almorzar con él. Link se percató de mis pensamientos, así que se apresuró a agregar:

-No creo que esos dos quieran estar con nosotros.

Asentí con la cabeza, no me quedaba más remedio.

Caminamos hacia el restaurante más cercano y entramos, nos pedimos una hamburguesa y esperamos en completo silencio.

Link colocó el dinero sobre la caja, pero yo me apresuré a cogérselo, dejando el mío sobre la mesa. El muchacho quiso protestar, pero lo acallé al colocarle sus veinte rupias en su bolsillo delantero.

-Te lo debía –espeté, poco dispuesta a tener una discusión.

Era cierto, Link me había comprado la ropa nueva y también me invitó a un chocolate, pagarle una comida alta en calorías era lo menos que podía hacer, y, además, le seguía debiendo un par de almuerzos como aquellos.

Con un gruñido, el joven guardó silencio, consciente de mi pensamiento y de las pocas posibilidades que tenía de hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Agarramos nuestras bandejas y nos sentamos. Cada uno se comió lo suyo en silencio, sin dirigirnos la mirada, dándole vueltas a una forma de empezar una conversación medianamente normal.

De repente, Link se me quedó mirando, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos como si fuesen dagas de las que no se puede escapar y susurró muy bajito:

-Yo… lo siento… -su voz apenas era audible entre el ruido del restaurante, pero lo escuché perfectamente, como si no hubiese otra persona en el lugar.

Me apresuré a negar con la cabeza, la única persona que debía disculparse era yo, huí y le deje plantado en el mirador, sin saber siquiera lo que había hecho.

-No, Link, la que se tiene que disculpar aquí soy yo… -comencé a decir con una voz aún más leve.

No podíamos notarlo, pero las miradas de todos los clientes del bar estaban fijas en aquella peculiar parejita sentada enfrente de la ventana que conversaba con susurros y que se acercaba cada vez más a su acompañante para escucharlo mejor.

Link me tapó la boca con el dedo índice y continuó con su disculpa.

-No, déjame acabar, Zelda, por favor –suplicó suavemente. Tragué saliva y me eché hacia atrás, apoyando mi espalda contra el respaldo y dejando hablar al cantante-. La culpa fue mía, no debía haberte preguntado sobre aquello, y mucho menos después de saber todo el dolor que te trae recordarlo. Soy un maldito imbécil, perdóname…

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder creerme lo que acababa de decir. En lugar de tranquilizarme, sus palabras me provocaron una ligera punzada en el estómago. Era incapaz de decir nada, así que el silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia y yo, mentalmente, eché en falta a mis queridos grillos cantores.

Nos terminamos el almuerzo pero seguimos sentados, en completo silencio y observando a nuestro compañero, yo trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas, y él se limitaba a esperarlas.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque, escuché como alguien tocaba en el cristal que estaba frente a nosotros. Me sobresalté tanto que salté sobre mí misma, pero Link mantuvo la calma y miró a su izquierda, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Creo que vienen a buscarnos –susurró, incorporándose del asiento y agarrando ambas bandejas.

Dirigí mi mirada al cristal, y me encontré con una figura femenina y grácil que me era muy familiar. Me levanté de un salto y salí del restaurante casi corriendo, desesperada por alejarme de él, de su sinceridad, de sus palabras.

Saria se quedó un tanto sorprendida debido a mi efusivo abrazo, pero me correspondió con ganas.

-¿Nos vamos? –le pregunté con voz casi suplicante.

Me observó durante unos instantes, indecisa, pero finalmente asintió, se volvió hacia Kevin y le dio un suave beso.

-Nos vamos –afirmó, mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa cariñosa y comprensiva.

En ese instante, Link salió del bar y chocó la mano con su amigo, después, se volvieron hacia nosotras.

-¿Me vas a dejar aquí solito? –le cuestionó Kevin, poniendo voz dulce y ojitos de cachorrito.

Saria le dio un puñetazo cariñoso en el pecho y después habló con una voz cargada de burla y sarcasmo:

-Tendrás que volver a casita solo, demuéstrame cómo has obtenido esos músculos.

Ambos soltaron unas carcajadas y se miraron con ternura.

Mientras tanto, Link y yo los observábamos con una mezcla de felicidad y envidia. Felicidad porque eran nuestros amigos y envidia porque parecían tan contentos con su pareja que no necesitaban a nada ni a nadie más, lo cual era una sensación que ninguno de nosotros dos había experimentado nunca.

Abandonamos el centro comercial, dadas de la mano y en silencio. Saria estaba sumida en su propio mundo de fantasía, mientras que yo afrontaba la terrible pesadilla de nunca haber sentido aquello que llamaban amor. A fin de cuentas, tenía veintidós años, todo el mundo sabía lo que era tener un romance verdadero con esa edad, ¿o no?

Llegamos a mi calle y los grillos comenzaron a canturrear cualquier tema que se les pasó por sus pequeños cerebros, pero Saria no parecía dispuesta a escucharlos aquella noche; aminoró el paso y se me quedó mirando fijamente, esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué tal el día? –quiso saber como si nada.

Aquel era el momento de mi revancha, y no pensaba dejarlo pasar. Cogí aire, la miré a los ojos, fingiendo estar ligeramente enfadada con ella, y hablé, lista para soltar un gran discurso:

-Todo lo bien que puede ir después de que me despertase a las cinco y media, no me pudiese dormir, mi mejor amiga me dejase tirada por su novio y me quedase en un centro comercial tan grande como aburrido con un cantante más sensible y sincero que Pepito Grillo.

Los ojos de Saria se abrieron como platos, y, lejos de disculparse, empezó a desternillarse de la risa, incluso tuvimos que dejar de andar.

Los grillos cesaron de cantar, notablemente molestos por nuestra falta de atención.

-Veo que te lo tenías todo guardado –dijo entre risas, secándose las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

Mis mejillas se encendieron de rabia y me dispuse a contestar, pero me di cuenta de que solo serviría para que se riese más, así que, después de bufar, seguí caminando hacia mi casa a paso rápido.

Saria me alcanzó sin problemas y decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Tanto te gusta Link? –preguntó, jadeando un poco debido a la velocidad.

-¿Qué parte de que lo odio no entiendes? –gruñí, mirándola con rabia pero no pudiendo ocultar el rubor de mis mejillas.

-Por eso precisamente –canturreó mi amiga, dando un torpe giro de ballet que me hizo reír, muy a mi pesar.

Justo entonces pasamos frente a mi jardín, y casi fui incapaz de contener un suspiro de alivio, salí corriendo hacia mi salvación, mi refugio, mi casa.

Abrí la puerta y, justo cuando iba a cerrarla, escuché gritar a Saria, igual que el día anterior:

-¡Ponte guapa para mañana, Link va a ir!

Cerré la puerta dando tal portazo que temblaron hasta los cimientos de la casa. Mis mejillas ardían y salí corriendo directa a mi cuarto, no sin antes percatarme de que mi madre me observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, notablemente asustada por mi comportamiento.

Me lancé sobre la cama y enterré la cabeza en mi almohada, buscando el sueño a las seis de la tarde. Bufé, sorprendiéndome a mi misma pensando sobre la ropa que me iba a poner, cosa que nunca había hecho con anterioridad.

Me puse en pie y abrí mi armario, resignada al hecho de que, por primera vez en mi vida, deseaba ir bien vestida a una fiesta.

**Continuará…**

*El mensaje de Marvel está mal escrito, no hace falta que me lo digáis, es simplemente para añadirle credibilidad a lo que le dijo, aún no conozco a nadie que escriba las tildes en los mensajes y todo a la perfección xD

Dios, los sueños de Zelda me dan repelús hasta a mí xP

Y pues, a partir de ahora niego eso de que subiré cada dos semanas, el instituto empieza este lunes, aunque trataré de subir con la misma regularidad, no prometo nada xP Aunque tranquilos, no lo dejaré n.n

Muchas gracias por todos los review :B De verdad que animan a escribir, así que muchísimas gracias a **Zelinktotal99**, **P.Y.Z.K **(me costó ordenar bien las letras xD),** lagenerala**,** Zilia K**, **Robin-fleur15 **(no encontré tu Nick en FF, así que te respondí arriba), **Princess Aaramath **y su equipo Pokémon,** Cafekko-Maya-chan **(ya voy aprendiéndome tu Nick xD), **Xungo **y **Kid Evans**.

Muchas gracias por emplear/malgastar xD su tiempo leyendo esto n.n

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, mis queridos lectores, cuídense ;)

Saludos – Magua ^^


	7. Como espuma de mar

Puntualidad modo on xD

Aquí está el séptimo capítulo de mi primer fic n.n

Lamento muchísimo su brevedad, pero tengo problemas de tiempo, aunque prometo que el próximo capítulo será mucho más revelador y algo más extenso (pelea con… ejem… me callo, lo dejo a su imaginación xD)

A **Robin-fleur15**, me alegra saber que al menos seguirás leyendo :') Lamento que la pasión no sea lo mío, tal vez en un futuro muy lejano haga un fic más subidito de tono xD

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de este capítulo a pesar de su brevedad, porque creo que anda cargado de sentimiento, sobre todo al final xD

**Las notas de nuestra canción.**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

Me lancé sobre la cama y enterré la cabeza en mi almohada, buscando el sueño a las seis de la tarde. Bufé, sorprendiéndome a mi misma pensando sobre la ropa que me iba a poner, cosa que nunca había hecho con anterioridad.

Me puse en pie y abrí mi armario, resignada al hecho de que, por primera vez en mi vida, deseaba ir bien vestida a una fiesta.

_**Capítulo 7. Como espuma de mar.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una tras otra, las prendas salían de mi armario y aterrizaban, sin ninguna delicadeza, sobre el suelo, arrugándose; una tras otra caían mis esperanzas de llevar ciertos conjuntos al baile; y, una tras otra, se derribaban mis escasas ganas de vestirme con algo elegante.

Finalmente, me cansé de tanto rollo pijo y cerré los ojos, di un par de vueltas sobre mí misma y caminé al estilo zombi hacia una de las esquinas de mi cuarto, tanteando el suelo para encontrar la prenda que me pondría la noche de la fiesta.

Todo estaba revuelto, quizás hasta se salía de lo normal. Haciendo gala de mi buena suerte, pisé una de las prendas que había por ahí tiradas y me tropecé, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo y soltando un gemido de dolor.

Abrí los ojos y me incorporé. Llevé mis manos a la barbilla, frotándomela, y alcé la vista. Casi se me escapa una carcajada de felicidad al ver lo que tenía frente a mí, mi prenda para aquella noche: se trataba de un vestido largo azul oscuro que tenía volantes de un azul más claro, casi como si se tratase de espuma de mar. El vestido, sedoso y elegante como ninguno, combinaba a la perfección con mis ojos azules y, además, resaltaba mi cabello rubio.

-Perfecto –susurré a la vez que me acercaba a la prenda y la acariciaba con delicadeza, casi como si se me fuera a escapar de mis manos cual agua de mar que tan bien imitaba.

Sonreí sin saber por qué, algo me dijo que a Link le gustaría ese vestido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cogí la bolsa de regalo y salí de casa, casi corriendo. Llegaba media hora tarde a la fiesta, por primera vez en mi vida iba a ser impuntual.

Tras unos diez minutos de carrera, reconocí el barrio repleto de chalets y jardines en el que me encontraba. La casa de Ilia no podría estar muy lejos, aunque no sabía cuál era.

Por fortuna, el ruido de la música electrónica y las luces de neón, me indicaron dónde estaba su hogar. Apenas si pude contener una exclamación de sorpresa al encontrarme frente a una mansión de tres pisos con un jardín más grande que mi casa multiplicada por tres. El sistema de irrigación estaba desconectado, pero la tierra se notaba húmeda. A lo lejos podía distinguir la suave y regular superficie azulada de una piscina.

Caminé un tanto perdida hasta que escuché una voz a mi espalda:

-¡Hey! –exclamó una persona que conocía bastante bien.

Me volví hacia ella y la saludé con la mano.

-Hola, Saria.

-¿Llegas tarde? –preguntó, una vez que hubo llegado a mi lado, entre jadeos.

-No, soy un clon de mi misma que esta paseando por el jardín –contesté con notable sarcasmo.

Saria esbozó una sonrisita cariñosa, me agarró del brazo, como si fuésemos pareja, y echó a andar hacia la mansión.

-Solas ante el peligro –susurró con felicidad, dando algún que otro saltito alegre.

Algo me decía que un próximo encuentro con Kevin avivaba ese sentimiento.

-Te has puesto muy guapa esta noche –comentó, pícaramente.

-Tú también –me apresuré a responder, tratando de evitar hablar sobre mis más de tres horas eligiendo aquella condenada ropa.

Saria llevaba puesto un vestido negro ajustado y con brillos que resaltaban al ser iluminados por las luces. También lucía unos tacones que a mí me daría vértigo llevar y se había recogido el cabello corto en un precioso moño, dejándose un par de mechones a modo se patillas.

-Yo siempre voy guapa –afirmó con altanería, pasándose una mano por el pelo y haciendo un ademán presumido.

Ambas soltamos unas carcajadas y, entre tanta conversación, llegamos a la fiesta.

-Las invitaciones, por favor, señoritas –pidió cortésmente un muchacho totalmente vestido de negro y con gafas de sol.

Me contuve las ganas de preguntarle si veía algo con tanta oscuridad y las gafas, pero mi amiga percibió que, dentro de la casa, estaban sirviendo mojitos, y su vena bebedora hizo acto de presencia:

-Aparta de mi camino, yo quiero un mojito –espetó, empujando al guardia y tratando de entrar.

La agarré por el brazo antes de que el tipo de las gafas de sol se le echase encima.

Rebusqué en mi bolso hasta que di con las entradas, suerte que Saria me había dado la suya para que se la cuidara.

Se las tendí al guarda, forzando una sonrisa, y este nos dejo entrar, mirando con desconfianza a mi amiga y soltando un gruñido.

Me apresuré a pasar antes de que al muchacho se le cruzasen los cables, y seguí a Saria, que iba directa hacia uno de los camareros que había sirviendo.

-¿Dónde están los mojitos? –le preguntó, ojeando todos los vasos que el pobre joven llevaba en su bandeja.

El chaval tragó saliva, intimidado por Saria, pero le tendió servicialmente la bebida que pedía.

Saria sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la espalda, volviendo hacia mí.

-Tu sigue así e irás bien –le aseguró, dejando aún más patidifuso al confundido camarero.

-¿Estás loca? –le pregunté por lo bajo, agarrándola del brazo.

-Perdona, Zeldita, pero es que necesitaba uno de estos –alegó, alzando el vaso y dando un trago a su contenido-. Estoy demasiado nerviosa –agregó.

La miré con compasión, seguramente estaba estresada por el hecho de ver a Kevin otra vez, pero tampoco me parecía para tanto.

De pronto, perdidos entre toda la gente, los vi. Kevin charlaba animadamente con otro chico rubio, Link. Ambos tenían una bebida en la mano.

-Disculpe, señorita, ¿podría darme eso? –la voz de un desconocido me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era un camarero que señalaba el regalo con disimulo.

Asentí y se lo di. Saria hizo lo mismo.

Volví a centrar mi atención en los muchachos. Kevin vestía un esmoquin negro con una camisa blanca debajo. Una pajarita también oscura adornaba su cuello, dándole un toque elegante pero gracioso. Su cabello rojizo estaba bien peinado, no en exceso, pero se notaba que le había dedicado mucho esfuerzo.

Por muy bien vestido que fuese el batería, no pude evitar que mis ojos se desviaran hacia otra persona: Link. Él, por su parte, había optado por un look más natural, vistiéndose con una camiseta azul claro con cuello y unos vaqueros oscuros holgados. Sus tenis negros rompían la monotonía del azul y le daban un toque informal pero más que apto para una fiesta de cumpleaños. Su pelo rubio mantenía ese aspecto rebelde, parecía que solo lo había tocado para lavárselo, porque aún estaba un poco húmedo.

Alguien me dio un codazo en las costillas y solté un gruñido, volviéndome hacia Saria.

-Que se te cae la babilla –dijo, riéndose por lo bajo.

Bufé, y, en respuesta a su broma, agarré el vaso de mojito y se lo puse en la boca, tapándole la nariz y obligándola a beber un par de tragos.

-Bebe, que borrachita estás más guapa –contesté de forma burlona, conteniéndome una carcajada.

Repentinamente, Saria dejo de dirigirme miradas asesinas y observó a algo, o, más bien, alguien que se aproximaba por mi espalda.

Sonreí, ya sabía quién era.

Momentos más tarde, la voz de Kevin se unió a las nuestras.

-Vas preciosa esta noche –fue lo primero que dijo, dirigiéndose hacia Saria exclusivamente. Después, se volvió hacia mí-. Tu también vas muy guapa, Zelda. Sé de alguien a quien le vas a encantar –añadió con picardía, guiñándome un ojo.

Me sonrojé al instante, pero me quedé callada.

-¿Te importa que te la robe por esta noche? –preguntó el batería, mirando solamente a Saria. Se notaba al kilómetro que se la llevaría sin tomar en cuenta mi contestación.

-En absoluto –respondí, dedicándole una sonrisa cariñosa a mi amiga.

Saria me la correspondió al instante y dio un gran trago al mojito. Después se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se dejo llevar por Kevin.

Los perdí de vista unos instantes después, ya que la gran mole de gente me impidió seguirles con la mirada.

Me aproxime al buffet que había colocado al lado de una de las paredes de aquella gran habitación y busqué un cubata. Lo cogí y me volví hacia la sala, deslizando la mirada por todo el salón.

Un DJ estaba encima del escenario, poniendo algo de ambiente a aquella noche tan especial para Ilia. Los numerosos invitados, de los cuales no conocía casi a ninguno, bailaban al son de la música tecno y charlaban con sus amigos o pareja. Algunos se habían instalado junto al buffet, aprovechando la gran cantidad de aperitivos para inflarse a comer. Deje de prestarles atención y suspiré: aquella noche se me iba a hacer muy larga.

Pero algo me hizo cambiar de opinión. A unos quince metros de distancia, Link se hallaba de pie, también solo, con un Sol y sombra en la mano.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y esbozó una sonrisa, caminando hacia mí. No pude evitar sentirme un poco nerviosa, pero me apresuré a dar otro trago del cubata, rezando para que los efectos de la bebida me tranquilizasen un poco. Sucedió justo lo contrario cuando lo vi darse media vuelta, ¿por qué se iba?

Tragué saliva y di un par de golpecitos con el dedo al cristal del vaso. Lo vi hablar con un camarero, y, momentos después, tenía otra bebida en su mano libre.

Volvió a caminar hacia mí, y, esta vez, no se dio la vuelta.

-¿He acertado? –preguntó, alzando el vaso, dedicándome una sonrisa divertida y estudiándome con la mirada.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero levanté mi propia bebida, indicándole que ya estaba servida.

En su rostro se reflejó la sorpresa, al parecer, no se había percatado de era capaz de coger algo de beber por mí misma.

Se dio la vuelta, buscando a un camarero con la mirada, pero le coloqué una mano en el hombro, deteniéndolo. Me miró, aún más confundido, le dediqué una sonrisa, y, alzando mi vaso (que estaba medio lleno), me lo llevé a la boca y me bebí todo el contenido sin pararme a respirar, sintiendo el frescor del líquido deslizándose por mi garganta. Después solté el vaso en la mesa del buffet y agarré la bebida que me ofrecía, sonriéndole y disfrutando de su sorpresa.

Link me observó con una mezcla de admiración y asombro, pero finalmente habló.

-Vaya, no sabía que eras capaz de hacer eso.

Solté una carcajada y, una vez calmada, me fijé en que observaba mis ropas con mucha atención.

-Esta noche vas deslumbrante –me halagó con timidez, sonrojándose de manera imperceptible.

Le sonreí.

-Tú tampoco vas nada mal –contesté, quitándole importancia a la increíble belleza de la que él estaba haciendo gala con aquellas ropas.

-¿Qué se le va a hacer?, somos las estrellas de esta noche –respondió con algo de sorna.

Seguimos hablando durante un buen rato, hasta que, repentinamente, una vocecilla aguda nos interrumpió.

-¡Hola, Link! –saludó efusivamente Ilia, la cumpleañera, agarrándose del brazo del cantante y sonriéndole de forma seductora. Instantes después, se percató de mi presencia y agregó, notablemente molesta por mi compañía- Hola a ti también, Zelda.

Le respondí al saludo con un gesto de la cabeza y Link hizo lo mismo.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien? –preguntó, volviendo a dirigirse solamente hacia el muchacho rubio.

El joven asintió, dando un trago de su vaso y mirándome, visiblemente cansado de la compañía de la chica del cabello verde.

Solté una risita, pero la disimule llevándome el cubata a los labios.

-¿Vas a cantar esta noche? –quiso saber Ilia, poniéndole ojitos de cachorrito.

Al parecer, el Sol y sombra de Link se fue por el lado incorrecto y comenzó a toser.

-No creo –respondió una vez calmado, con voz ahogada.

La muchacha soltó suspiro decepcionado e insistió.

-Por favor, estás en mi fiesta, no habría mejor regalo que una de tus canciones –suplicó, apegándose aún más a él.

Verle tan nervioso e incómodo me hizo reír, y mi lado más malvado y bromista despertó.

-Pues claro que cantará, ¿verdad? –afirmé, observando de forma perversa a Link, que me fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamó Ilia, muy contenta.

-Pero… -comenzó a objetar el cantante. Su mente empezó a funcionar a toda velocidad, buscando una excusa decente- no hay nadie que toque conmigo. Kevin me ha asegurado que este es su día libre y que no piensa tocar su batería por nada del mundo, y a Marco no le has invitado.

Deduje que aquel tal Marco era el guitarrista del grupo, y vi la decepción pura reflejada en el rostro de Ilia. Justo cuando iba a marcharse, y Link ya con la guardia baja, continué la conversación.

-A mi me dijiste que sabías tocar algo de guitarra, ¿por qué no nos lo muestras? –recordé, mirando maliciosamente al cantante.

Si las miradas mataran, Link ya lo habría hecho desde hace rato.

Ilia se volvió hacia él, nuevamente esperanzada.

-¡Mi papá tiene una guitarra! –exclamó, muy emocionada- Ven, te la daré y tocarás algo para mí –agregó, agarrando a Link de la mano y llevándoselo con ella.

Solté una risita y moví en círculos mi cubata, esperando a que el cantante saliera al escenario.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, un Link armado con una guitarra y un micrófono se expuso al público. Se le veía notablemente nervioso. Uno de los guardas caminó hacia él con una silla y la dejo a su lado, y, después, se fue, dejándolo solo allí, de pie e intimidado.

Agarró el micrófono y se dispuso a hablar, pero no se le ocurría qué decir, al parecer, no solía tocar en solitario.

De repente, Ilia entró en el escenario y se encargó de las presentaciones, apartando al pobre muchacho del micro:

-Este es Link, el vocalista de The Lonely Lover, y va a interpretar en directo y en exclusiva una de sus canciones nuevas –gritó, muy feliz por tener a alguien "tan importante y famoso" en su fiesta.

Acto seguido, se retiró, y Link se vio abrumado por todos los aplausos que le dedicaron los invitados de la fiesta.

El cantante agarró la silla y se sentó en ella, colocando la guitarra sobre sus piernas y poniendo el micrófono cerca de su boca.

-Voy a interpretar un tema muy relajado, así que os recomendaría coger a vuestra pareja de la mano e invitarla a un baile –anunció, con los ojos cerrados, como si tratase de calmarse.

Link concedió unos segundos para que todos se colocaran en posición con su "amiguito especial" y después comenzó a tocar la guitarra.

Me quedé de piedra en cuanto que las primeras notas rasgaron el silencio, rompiendo la atmósfera electrónica y marchosa que se había creado para dar lugar a otra más calmada que invitaba a bailar con esa persona especial. Reconocí las notas al momento, incluso antes de que comenzase a cantar, se trataba de _Te he echado de menos _de Pablo Alboran, una de las canciones más dulces y bellas que yo había escuchado en mi vida.

Mi emoción fue interrumpida repentinamente por una vocecilla que, en estos momentos, me resultó muy molesta:

-¿Quieres un baile? –me pidió un ebrio Marvel al que le apestaba el aliento.

Al parecer, no recordaba que aún estábamos enfadados, así que me encargué de refrescarle la memoria.

-¿Y tú quieres dejarme en paz? –le espeté, sin dejar de mirar a Link.

El pelirrojo se apresuró a apartarse y se perdió por entre la gente, soltando gritos y blasfemias, pero el cantante no se interrumpió a pesar de la molestia, sino que continuó cantando, tomando cada vez más confianza y abriendo los ojos, mirándome a mí fijamente. Le devolví la mirada, y nos mantuvimos así hasta que dejo de cantar y las últimas notas de la guitarra terminaron de desaparecer.

Finalmente, Link abandonó el escenario, secundado por los aplausos. Ilia se le lanzó encima, pero él la esquivó con extremo disimulo, dejándola hablando y presumiendo con sus amigas por su enchufe.

El cantante caminó directamente hacia mí, y yo agarré uno de los Sol y sombra que llevaban los camareros. Esbozó una sonrisa y agarró el vaso que le tendía.

-Creía que no sabías ni dónde estaban las cuerdas de la guitarra –le acusé, fingiendo estar molesta con él.

-Fue simple inspiración –se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros y dando un trago a la bebida.

-Y qué te inspiró, si puede saberse –le pregunté con un tono seductor.

Carraspeó un par de veces, incómodo por la voz que había empleado y solté una carcajada.

De pronto, gracias al silencio, me percaté de que el DJ ya no estaba en el escenario, si no que, instigados por el momento romántico que Link les había concedido, los encargados de la música decidieron empezar a tocar unas baladas.

Nos quedamos callados, el cantante observaba sus pies y yo le miraba a él, hasta que finalmente se me ocurrió una idea.

Le tendí mi mano derecha y le dediqué una de mis sonrisas más bellas. Link alzó la mirada, sorprendido por mis actos.

-¿Quieres bailar? –le ofrecí, susurrando con suavidad y sonriéndole de forma cariñosa.

**Continuará…**

No mames, ¿cómo puedo ser tan cruel? xD

Dos personitas afortunadas creo que sabrán como continúa esto un poco más, pero eso y nada es lo mismo xD ¿Qué les ha parecido? Vuelvo a disculparme con la brevedad (culpen a mi profesora de física, Cafekko arrójala a ella al pozo en vez de a mí XD)

Muchas gracias a los reviews de **Kid Evans, Zelinktotal99, Cafekko-Maya-chan, P.Y.Z.K, Zilia K, Robin-fleur15, Princess Aaramath, Xungo y SNSET. **De verdad que me animáis a seguir, por vosotros va este fic, además de por todos los que leen y no comentan

Por cierto, trataré de actualizar esto cuando antes, primero me pasaré por el Renegade (ya que lo tengo olvidadito xD) y pronto vuelvo para curarlos con una dosis más larga :3

Nos leeremos, y dejen review si gustan ;)

Saludos – Magua.


	8. Sentimientos desconocidos

Dos actualizaciones en un día, jojojo, esto debe ser un récord XD

Ok, no lo es, pero sí que lo será para el que pretenda leérselos ambos XD Tal como prometí, vuelvo con otra dosis de mi fic para calmar a los ávidos lectorcillos, espero que con esto sobreviváis hasta mi nueva y distante actualización XD

_Este capítulo va dedicado a Cafekko-Maya-chan, porque cumplió años ayer (si no me fallan las cuentas xD) y, como no tengo money para un regalo, te dedico este capítulo, disfrútalo tanto como los demás ;) Y… ¡Felicidades!_

**Las notas de nuestra canción.**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

De pronto, gracias al silencio, me percaté de que el DJ ya no estaba en el escenario, si no que, instigados por el momento romántico que Link les había concedido, los encargados de la música decidieron empezar a tocar unas baladas.

Nos quedamos callados, el cantante observaba sus pies y yo le miraba a él, hasta que finalmente se me ocurrió una idea.

Le tendí mi mano derecha y le dediqué una de mis sonrisas más bellas. Link alzó la mirada, sorprendido por mis actos.

-¿Quieres bailar? –le ofrecí, susurrando con suavidad y sonriéndole de forma cariñosa.

_**Capítulo 8. Sentimientos desconocidos.**_

El cantante titubeó un poco, pero, finalmente, cogió la mano que le tendía y caminamos hacia la pista de baile.

Deslicé mi mano derecha por su cuello y él la posó en mi cintura. Después, entrelazamos nuestros dedos con algo de timidez y comenzamos a movernos torpemente, totalmente des sincronizados.

Me quedé quieta y nos miramos a los ojos.

-¿Sabes bailar? –le pregunté, insegura.

Link asintió y esbozó una sonrisita altanera:

-Creo que la que no sabe bailar aquí eres tú –susurró, creyéndose superior en la danza.

-No lo creo –contesté.

Mi padre me había enseñado muy bien cómo manejarme en la pista de baile, los distintos movimientos que se deben hacer dependiendo del ritmo de la canción y los pasos más complicados.

-Pues vamos a verlo –me retó, con voz traviesa y mirada juguetona.

Le respondí de la misma forma y volvimos a movernos por la pista, mirándonos a los ojos y dejando a un lado la vergüenza que sentíamos. Me había retado, y se acabaría arrepintiendo.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían de forma natural y sincronizada, dábamos vueltas alrededor de nosotros mismos sin movernos del lugar, ya que no había espacio suficiente.

Poco a poco, me fui tranquilizando, habituándome a sus manos inseguras y a su cuerpo bien proporcionado. Sus ojos azules se habían convertido en el blanco de mi mirada, y no dejaba de observarlos con fijeza.

Noté como si el mundo se desconectase, como si todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor fuese a un ritmo diferente; nuestro ritmo. La música dulce había tomado un segundo plano, y bailábamos con pasos que no venían a cuento, simplemente los hacíamos porque nos apetecía.

Estábamos tan sumidos en nuestra propia burbuja, que no notamos el cambio radical en la música: las baladas relajadas habían vuelto a dejar paso a las canciones electrónicas, pero nosotros seguíamos allí, embrujados por un hechizo desconocido.

Casi sin darme cuenta, comenzamos a acercarnos, nuestras cabezas se aproximaban con lentitud, y nuestros labios se quedaron a escasos centímetros del de nuestra pareja.

Me percaté de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero no lo detuve, no quise hacerlo.

La distancia que nos separaba se fue haciendo cada vez menor, hasta que pude sentir su respiración chocando contra mi piel y su corazón acelerado que indicaba lo nervioso que estaba. Mi aliento con olor a alcohol se combinaba con el suyo, endulzado por los componentes de su bebida…

Me dispuse a rematar la poca separación que había entre nuestros labios, pero, de repente, Link se apartó con brusquedad, jadeando.

Nuestras manos se des entrelazaron, y la burbuja que nos aislaba explotó, devolviéndome a una cruel realidad en la que el cantante me había rechazado.

-Hemos bebido –susurró con voz entrecortada. Parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad-, Zelda, no estás en plenas facultades, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás mañana.

Después de decir esto, el muchacho se dio media vuelta y abandonó la fiesta de Ilia sin despedirse de nadie.

Me quedé plantada en el sitio, paralizada. De pronto, y sin saber por qué, un sencillo y único pensamiento recorrió mi mente: ambos deseábamos aquel beso.

No tuve tiempo para pensar mucho en aquello, porque, de improvisto, noté como una mano pervertida se posaba en mi trasero, agarrándolo sin vergüenza alguna.

Los nervios de la situación que acababa de pasar con Link, junto con el hecho de que cualquier atrevido borracho se estuviese atreviendo a tocarme, me hicieron cerrar con fuerza las manos y mis mejillas se encendieron de pura rabia.

Me volví hacia la mano invasora, pobre del osado que me hubiese tocado.

Un muchacho pelirrojo con las pupilas verdes me sonrió felizmente. Solté un gruñido. Era Marvel, ¿quién sino?

Aparté su mano con brusquedad, golpeándola sin cuidado y lanzándole una mirada asesina. Él se limitó a seguir sonriéndome; estaba tan borracho que seguramente no sabría ni dónde estaba.

-¿Qué te crees que haces? –le espeté, con una voz que demostraba de todo menos amor y cariño.

Se tambaleó un poco debido a mi mal humor, pero finalmente se recuperó, y me contestó entre hipidos:

-Nada que debiera importarte, se supone que somos novios, ¿no?

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza, ¿acaso creía que, por el simple hecho de ser pareja, le permitiría tratarme como un objeto?

-Pues entonces no hay problema –agregó, volviendo a extender su mano con la intención de tocarme el pecho.

-¡¿Estás loco?! –grité, retrocediendo un par de pasos, en un vano intento de zafarme.

-Loco no, pero borracho sí –afirmó, dando un trago a una bebida medio vacía que sujetaba con su mano libre.

-Al menos lo admites –suspiré, asqueada por verle en aquel estado tan deplorable.

-No tengo por qué negarlo –rebatió-. Lo normal en una fiesta es emborracharse, tu eres la rara aquí –prosiguió, haciendo un amplio gesto con la mano que tenía el vaso, abarcando toda la sala.

Observé a mí alrededor y no pude negarle su parte de razón: la gran mayoría de los invitados habían bebido más de lo normal.

-Aún así, no eres quién para tocarme con esa soltura –espeté.

Una cosa era estar bebido, y otra muy diferente era manosearme como si fuera un simple objeto expuesto en un escaparate.

-Soy tu novio –respondió simplemente, usando la misma excusa por segunda vez.

Con un resoplido de resignación, me alejé de aquel trastornado que era mi pareja y busqué a Saria con la mirada, impaciente por encontrarme con ella y contarle lo que casi sucedió con Link.

_Casi_. Esa palabra me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Y las dudas remataban mi frustración. Si nos hubiésemos besado, ¿qué habría pasado? ¿Hubiera comprendido el amasijo de emociones que se formaban en mi interior al verle, o hubiera sido un sencillo contacto entre dos labios adolescentes y confusos?

Algo me decía que la respuesta ya la conocía, y que no era la segunda opción.

No tuve tiempo para pensar más en ello, ya que vi el genuino cabello verde de mi mejor amiga, y fui hacia él, sin tener en cuenta que tal vez le fastidiaría su velada con Kevin.

Para mi sorpresa, no estaban besándose, sino que cada uno tenía un vaso cargado de bebida en la mano y charlaban entre ellos, dándose algún que otro beso furtivo y efímero.

-Hola –saludé sin ganas.

Ambos se volvieron hacia mí al instante, Saria me dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa, y Kevin observaba mi alrededor extrañado, como buscando algo.

-No está –le aclaré, viéndole fruncir el ceño aún más confuso.

-¿Y eso? –cuestionó mi amiga, intentando saciar su curiosidad y la de su pareja.

-Se fue.

Definitivamente, hoy no era mi día. Primero, casi besaba a Link; después me contenía las ganas de abofetear a mi actual pareja; y, por último, era incapaz de alargar mis frases con más de dos palabras. Fantástico, simplemente fantástico.

Saria tuvo que notar mi rabia, porque se acercó a mí y deslizó uno de sus brazos por encima de mis hombros.

-¿Necesitas hablar? –sugirió con voz suave, acariciándome el cabello y recolocando el flequillo que abandonaba su lugar predeterminado.

-No –negué en voz baja, apartándome de su lado y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-¿Qué se supone que ha pasado? –inquirió Kevin, que se sentía apartado de la conversación.

-Bailamos –comencé a explicar, sin saber muy bien qué decirle, ya que los recuerdos de aquel momento estaban difusos, como si los hubiera soñado-, casi nos besamos…

Kevin esbozó una sonrisa, al parecer, no estaba sorprendido por aquello, era como si ya lo supiera. Saria, por su parte, soltó un gritito de emoción, interrumpiéndome.

-…pero se marchó antes de que sucediera nada entre nosotros –terminé, notando una punzada de dolor en el estómago.

Los rostros de mis dos amigos cambiaron al instante, el batería se mostró anonadado, y la chica del cabello verde confusa.

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que Kevin pudo decir.

-Se fue –suspiré, dando media vuelta-. Y yo también –añadí en el mismo tono deprimido, alejándome de ellos antes de permitirles responder.

Y tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, caminé hacia la puerta de la mansión y abandoné la fiesta sin que nadie se percatara de mi marcha.

Las dudas me carcomían por dentro, mis pies prácticamente me llevaban solos a casa, ya que el resto de mi cuerpo no quería reaccionar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Di la decimo cuarta vuelta en la cama, envuelta por una fina manta que mi madre y yo usábamos durante el verano. El crujir de la madera, acompañado por mis pensamientos, no me ayudaban en nada a conciliar el sueño.

Rodé sobre mí misma una vez más, pero en esta ocasión fue para acercarme a la mesita de noche y coger el móvil.

Lo desbloqueé, y el reloj digital que tenía me indicó que aún no eran ni las siete de la mañana. El sol, perezoso, se debatía entre abandonar su morada o no, y la luna, precavida, se iba ocultando cada vez más en el cielo para evitar encontrarse con su enemigo natural, con su otra mitad opuesta pero imprescindible.

Y en ese preciso instante, un pensamiento me vino en mente, Link y yo. No como pareja, ni siquiera como amigos, sino como almas. Éramos opuestos, o para mí lo éramos. Mejor dicho, él era todo lo que yo no quería que fuese.

Suspiré y me tapé el rostro con la manta, intentando dormir una vez más, a pesar de saber perfectamente que sería incapaz de hacerlo.

Nada podría ayudarme a dormir, aunque tal vez sí que conocía un sitio en el que poder relajarme sin ser molestada…

Con pereza y la típica lentitud de aquel que se acaba de levantar, me vestí, cogí las llaves particulares de casa y salí a la calle con una dirección fija en mente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-_Creo que era por aquí_ –pensé interiormente a la vez que observaba la entrada a un callejón estrecho y aún oscuro por la falta de luz del sol.

El barrio comercial se extendía por detrás de mí, de la vacía calle mojada por la que había corrido con Link sólo quedaban los recuerdos. Los empleados se dirigían con paso apresurado a las tiendas que debían atender, los sin techo se desperezaban sobre los bancos que les habían servido de cama y un par de deportistas corrían por la calle con los cascos puestos.

Pero, en definitiva, estaba sola, porque eso sucede en las grandes ciudades, mucha gente te rodea, pero tú estás aislada en tu propio lugar, tu parada del autobús, tu calle, tu tienda. Así estaba yo en aquel momento, perdida en mi recuerdo, tratando de identificar aquel callejón como el mismo en el que me introduje con Link para llegar a mi destino.

Finalmente, harta de quedarme en el sitio, caminé con decisión hacia la calle y comencé a subir una empinada cuesta arriba, confirmando mis sospechas de que aquel era el callejón buscado.

El camino era estrecho, apenas si cabría una camilla del hospital o dos personas caminando una al lado de la otra. Aquel era un callejón para los solitarios; para las personas que no tienen a nadie con quien subir o para aquellas que no desean acercarse demasiado a su acompañante.

Cuando alcancé la "cima" de la calle, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de relajación, pero aquel sentimiento eufórico no duró mucho, ya que, conforme iba acercándome al banco del otro día, la figura de un muchacho rubio se volvía más nítida.

El joven que estaba de espaldas a mí, sin verme, vestía una chaqueta de chándal de color negro que le quedaba muy holgada, como si fuera de una o dos tallas mayor, unos pantalones también para deporte del mismo tono oscuro y unas deportivas blancas y azules que contrastaban con el resto de su ropa, como rompiendo la monotonía del negro para darle paso a la vivacidad del color cielo.

Estaba claro que aquel muchacho que observaba el amanecer sentado en el banco de piedra del mirador no era otro más que Link. Su cabello revuelto era imposible de no reconocer, además, su silueta me resultaba muy familiar.

Noté un pinchazo en el corazón y una extraña presión en el estómago, algo que sólo llegué a experimentar durante las primeras semanas en las que salí con Marvel.

Sacudí la cabeza, incrédula, aquellas dudas tenían que acabar en ese mismo instante, las sentenciaría con la misma sequedad que las guillotinas.

No pasarían de hoy.

Caminé hacia él hasta que llegué a su lado, pude notar que Link ya era conocedor de mi presencia, pero no me miró, mantuvo la vista fija en los tonos anaranjados del cielo.

Finalmente, me senté junto a él y tragué saliva, incómoda.

Los minutos pasaron, él continuó con la misma posición, como ajeno a mi persona, y yo aún me debatía entre las primeras palabras que debería pronunciar.

-¿Insomnio? –inquirió su voz ronca repentinamente, haciéndome saltar sobre mí misma y soltar una exclamación de sorpresa.

-No tanto como el tuyo, ¿llevas aquí mucho tiempo? –repuse, mirándole aunque él no parecía estar pendiente de mis palabras.

-Toda la noche.

Su respuesta me dejo de piedra, ¿toda la noche? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

-Pe-pero… -tartamudeé quedamente, incrédula.

-Necesitaba pensar –contestó, suspirando ligeramente y cerrando los ojos.

No se me ocurrió qué más decir, Link se mostraba distante y serio, frío, si se me permite decirlo. Nunca había sido así conmigo, ni siquiera la noche en la que me contó lo que le sucedió a su padre.

El silencio nos envolvió con su manto, ni los grillos cantaban, puesto que ya estaba amaneciendo.

Cuando no pude soportarlo más, decidí plantearle aquello que me intrigaba y provocaba esa extraña sensación en mi interior.

-Link, ¿has bebido? –pregunté sin más dilación, pasando justamente a la parte que me interesaba.

Mentalmente me auto-golpeé por mi falta de sutileza.

En respuesta, el joven abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, pero no perdió de vista el horizonte, y, finalmente, negó con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Y yo? –proseguí, centrándome aún más en él y sus gestos.

Aquella pregunta terminó de extrañar a Link, ya que apartó la vista del cielo para observarme preocupado, tal vez creería que me había tomado algo.

Tras unos segundos en los que notaba a mi corazón latir como un desquiciado, respondió.

-No.

Su contestación había sido escueta, pero al menos había conseguido mi objetivo principal: llamar su atención. Ahora llegaba la parte más difícil, y tuve que tomar aire antes de pronunciarla.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sigo teniendo ganas de besarte?

Ya. La bomba que antes había estado en una cuenta atrás había llegado al cero, explotando en mis anteriores palabras y aniquilando el deseo de pronunciarlas.

Los músculos del muchacho se tensaron y, a pesar de que no traté de acercarme a él, pude notar que estaba preparado para esquivar cualquier movimiento.

Apenas unos instantes después, Link se levantó, tenía la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada, como si estuviera pensando o conteniéndose algo.

-Lo siento, tengo que marcharme –murmuró quedamente, dando media vuelta y alejándose a paso rápido del lugar.

Noté otra punzada más, pero esta vez en el estómago, aunque fingí una indiferencia que no sentía y me obligué a mirar el amanecer, tan bello, pero, en este caso, tan doloroso.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El tono del móvil rompió el silencio de mi habitación, lo dejé sonar, la canción que me había puesto como señal de una llamada me gustaba bastante.

Una, dos, tres llamadas perdidas.

Aquello debería ser una emergencia, pero cuando cogí el móvil para mirar quién era el insistente conocido que me llamaba a las seis de la tarde, esbocé una sonrisa, aquello no era una emergencia, sino pura testarudez de mi mejor amiga.

-Hola, Saria –saludé, desanimada, una vez que desbloqueé el móvil.

-Hola, Zelda, ¿dónde estás? –contestó muy alterada. Antes de que pudiera responder, ella siguió hablando-. Esta noche hemos quedado Kevin, Link y yo en la discoteca, ¿te apuntas?

-Pues… verás… –comencé a decir, titubeando un poco en un intento de encontrar la escusa adecuada.

-Perfecto –me interrumpió ella, sin permitirme contestar-. Esta noche a las diez, no lo olvides. En la discoteca de siempre. Nos vemos.

Una vez hubo pronunciado aquella última palabra, Saria colgó y me dejó con la palabra en la boca.

Volví a bloquear el móvil y solté un resoplido. Mi buena y querida amiga siempre metiéndome en problemas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A las diez y ni un segundo más, entré por la puerta del pub, dejando a un lado el desagradable olor a alcohol, caminé hacia la única muchacha que conocía con el pelo verde, Saria, y nos saludamos con un efusivo abrazo.

Kevin, por su parte, esbozó una sonrisa divertida por la escena y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Le respondí de la misma forma.

Saria vestía un provocador vestido negro escotado que me recordaba al de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ilia, pero Kevin iba más informal, con una camiseta amarilla y unos vaqueros claros.

Lo busqué con la mirada a pesar de temer encontrarme con sus ojos azules; lo busqué a pesar de temer esa sensación que últimamente me provocaba el simple hecho de verle; lo busqué… porque deseaba estar a su lado.

-No está –me informó Saria, encogiéndose de hombros y señalando a Kevin con el pulgar.

-Cuando esta mañana llegó a la caravana no se encontraba bien, me costó muchísimo convencerle para que vinera –agregó el joven pelirrojo.

Ahora que recordaba, Link vivía en aquella caravana custodiada por su monstruosa manager.

Noté un escalofrío, recordarla no era bueno para la salud.

-Bueno, igualmente, él se lo pierde –dijo Saria, dándonos la espalda tanto a mí como a su novio para observar el grupo que tocaba a lo lejos, en el escenario.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Las horas se sucedieron en aquel lugar, pero no hicieron falta más de un par de canciones para que Kevin y Saria se esfumarán entre la gente, sumidos en su propio mundo.

Yo me quedé en el sitio, esperando a que algún milagro me permitiese salir del bar y volver a casa a reflexionar sobre el comportamiento de Link.

En ese instante, noté que una mano me agarraba el brazo con fuerza, de forma que apenas si pude contener un grito más de sorpresa que de dolor, y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia la puerta.

Nadie prestó atención a una joven siendo llevaba por otra persona, así que supuse que tendría que ser un hombre aquel me llevaba cual carrito de la compra, y los demás lo confundían con mi novio o alguno de mis familiares.

Me deje arrastrar hasta que abandonamos el pub, saliendo por la parte de los aparcamientos, desde el lugar donde aquella vez estuve viendo las estrellas con Link. Pero aquel no era el momento idóneo para pensar en ello, ya que escuché una voz muy conocida pero igualmente desagradable.

-Bon nuit, ma chérie –susurró muy cerca de mi oído Marvel, empleando su cautivador francés, pero para mí sus encantos ya no existían y parecía estar a punto de perderlos definitivamente.

-Suéltame –espeté, revolviéndome, ya que mi opresor me tenía sujetos los brazos en la espalda, impidiéndome moverlos o verle el rostro.

-¿No quieres jugar? –preguntó fingiendo el tono de un niño desilusionado.

-Marvel, sé que eres tú, ¡suéltame inmediatamente! –grité, estaba empezando a asustarme de verdad, aquello parecía ir en serio.

-No me apetece, aquí se hace lo que yo digo cuando yo quiero –murmuró, acercando sus labios a mi cuello y provocando que el bello de la piel se me pusiera de punta.

-¡Suéltame! –repetí, revolviéndome una vez más, pero aquello era solo una treta, ya que, interiormente, trataba de recordar las llaves de defensa personal que estudié cuando era pequeña.

-Juguemos –afirmó, más hablando para sí que para mí y comenzando a acercar sus labios a los míos.

**Continuará…**

¿Cómo ha quedado?

Este es algo más largo, con la prometida dosis de ZeLink y la aparición de Marvel, ¿qué pasará?

Pues no lo sabréis hasta que lo escriba XD Y para eso queda mucho… a no ser que Maya se "deshaga" accidentalmente de ella 9,9 xD

Ahora agradezco los reviews, que se han visto reducidos, si veis que baja la calidad de mis escritos, por favor, avisadme, que no me lo tomaré a mal e intentaré corregirlo xD: **Zelinktotal99, Cafekko-Maya-chan, P.Y.Z.K, Zilia K y Nakuru-nagisa. **Gracias a todos, de verdad ;)

Y ahora me despido, no puedo poner fecha de actualización, pero seguiré con este fic aunque me muera por el camino XD

Dejen review, que no cuesta tanto XD

Saludos y se cuidan ;)

Atte: Magua.


	9. Recuerdos para olvidar

¡Por fin actualizo! Ni yo me lo creo, ha pasado casi un mes desde que pude decir esta frase xD Lamento no haber respondido a los MP que tengo pendientes (o sea, todos xD), pero es que hoy me he sentado frente al ordenador y me he dicho "Magua, esto lo acabas hoy o no vuelves a pasarte por FF hasta que lo hagas", y claro está, me he obedecido y por fin he rematado este capítulo xD

¿Causas de mi tardanza? El instituto, los deberes, los exámenes, la vida social y la pereza (sobre todo la pereza XD) Pero como compensación el capítulo de hoy es más largo de lo normal (he calculado que sobre unos nueve o diez folios xP)

Por cierto, ya de paso aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de mi último one-short, muchas gracias, de verdad, y también lamento decir que no habrá continuación porque hice ese fic para que fuera así, vosotros ya continuáis la historia a vuestro modo xD

No me enrollo más, y les dejo con este capítulo que se me hace raro hasta a mí ._.

**Las notas de nuestra canción.**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

-¿No quieres jugar? –preguntó fingiendo el tono de un niño desilusionado.

-Marvel, sé que eres tú, ¡suéltame inmediatamente! –grité, estaba empezando a asustarme de verdad, aquello parecía ir en serio.

-No me apetece, aquí se hace lo que yo digo cuando yo quiero –murmuró, acercando sus labios a mi cuello y provocando que el bello de la piel se me pusiera de punta.

-¡Suéltame! –repetí, revolviéndome una vez más, pero aquello era solo una treta, ya que, interiormente, trataba de recordar las llaves de defensa personal que estudié cuando era pequeña.

-Juguemos –afirmó, más hablando para sí que para mí y comenzando a acercar sus labios a los míos.

_**Capítulo 9. Recuerdos para olvidar.**_

Mierda. No se me ocurría nada.

Sus labios pegajosos y húmedos se juntaron con los míos, y sus manos se deslizaron sobre mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la cintura, lugar en el que se detuvieron.

La desesperación se mezcló con el miedo y la impotencia, materializándose en lágrimas que recorrían mi rostro hasta llegar a la barbilla y precipitarse contra el suelo.

Llorar no me serviría para nada, huir me era imposible y aún no recordaba cómo diantres podría tirarle al suelo.

Notaba la rabia creciendo en mi interior, recorriéndome el cuerpo. Me conocía demasiado bien, si lograba liberarme, Marvel pagaría bien caras las consecuencias, pero lo peor no era eso, si no que cualquier otra persona que pasase por el lugar también se llevaría una reprimenda por mi parte.

Así era yo, enfadarme era relativamente fácil, pero nunca antes había sentido aquello en mi interior, era como si tuviera muchas ganas de salir de allí, de llorar y de gritar a la vez.

Era confuso.

Las manos atrevidas de Marvel bajando por mis pantalones me sacaron de mis ensoñaciones. Su aliento a alcohol y tabaco me golpeaba de lleno en el rostro y me hacía toser, lo que provocaba sádicas risitas por su parte.

Un golpe, un único y maldito golpe sería capaz de librarme de él.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando sus manos volvieron a ascender y se adentraron por mi camiseta.

¿Dónde estaban los policías cuando se necesitan?

Y de repente, como caído del cielo, recordé un movimiento que me podría resultar útil, sólo necesitaba algo de suerte, y un poco de tiempo.

Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por mi piel hasta llegar a mi ropa interior, momento en el que soltó algo parecido a un ronroneo gustoso, alegre por el hecho de que había dejado de oponer resistencia, pero entonces cometió el error que había estado esperando: tenía al guardia baja.

Con rapidez y violencia, me incliné hacia delante, ya que no podía mover las manos, y Marvel perdió su agarre durante unos decisivos instantes que me permitieron darme la vuelta.

Justo en ese imomento, le golpeé con fuerza en la entrepierna haciendo uso de la rodilla. El abanico de emociones que recorrió su rostro fue tan divertido como variado, pasando de la sorpresa hasta el dolor más agudo, que le hizo caer al suelo.

Poco dispuesta a permitir que volviera a levantarse y a arremeter sobre mí, le asesté una patada más en el costado, haciendo que emitiera una especie de gemido ahogado y muy agudo.

-Hemos terminado, Marvel, si es que alguna vez llegamos a empezar –sentencié con voz muy cortante, no quería volver a ver a ese pervertido y ebrio francés, por mí podía malgastar el resto de su vida tirado en una calle pidiendo limosna para comprar más bebidas.

En única respuesta recibí un nuevo quejido, ni siquiera una mirada después de aquellos meses de relación.

A mi espalda, la música asfixiante del bar, lo cierto es que tras aquella experiencia lo que menos me apetecía era entrar y ver a una feliz Saria divirtiéndose con Kevin, su chico perfecto. Y, para ser sinceros, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ver si Link se había dignado a presentarse en la discoteca, tal como acordamos. Ese rubio y yo éramos historia.

Di media vuelta, dirigiéndome de vuelta a casa, mientras que rumiaba aquella última frase…. Link y yo habríamos sido historia si alguna vez hubiera habido algo entre nosotros, pero realmente no éramos nada, simplemente dos personas que se conocen y tienen una buena amistad que acaba siendo arruinada por cuestiones sentimentales.

"_éramos historia"_, pobre ilusa de mí, incluso pensada esa frase me sonaba falsa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una vez tocaron a la puerta. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

Siempre con la misma intensidad; siempre con la misma paciencia.

Aquella era la calma de alguien que sabe lo que va a hacer; la calma absoluta que sólo podría pertenecer a mi madre.

La ignoré una y otra vez hasta que finalmente, y para mi sorpresa, se rindió.

No me apetecía hablar con nadie, simplemente deseaba estar allí, sola, ocupando un espacio que pudiera haber estado perfectamente vacio en caso de que Marvel no hubiera realizado su "triunfal" aparición. Aunque, si uno lo piensa fríamente, aquello había sido lo mejor, nuestra relación había llegado hasta un punto sin retorno en el que la ruptura era inminente, sólo se necesitaba a alguien para dar el primer paso.

Escuché un sonido extraño, como si algo estuviera raspando la puerta de mi cuarto, y, para mi sorpresa, escuché como el cerrojo de esta se abría, y mamá entraba, con una sonrisa triunfante, mostrando una tarjeta con el logotipo de su banco actual como si fuera el truco maestro de un mago.

Bufé, aquello era realmente molesto, ¿tanto costaba tener unos minutos de autocompasión sobre una cama a solas?

Mi madre llevó la mano derecha hasta mi rostro, para colocar un mechón rubio rebelde que había abandonado su lugar original, luego me sonrió con cariño.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó en voz baja, mirándome fijamente.

En ningún momento fui a contestar, conocía demasiado bien a mi madre, aquella era solamente una cuestión básica que ella solía realizar antes de empezar a hablar sobre el tema que realmente le interesaba, algo así como el protocolo a seguir en una cena.

-Zel, sabes que si te pasa algo, puedes contármelo, ¿tiene algo que ver con el cantante de la otra vez? –prosiguió, su sexto sentido no iba mal encaminado, pero en este caso mi confusión e ira la provocaban dos chicos a la vez.

Negué con la cabeza, era demasiado orgullosa como para permitir dejar ver que podría importarme algo relacionado con un hombre. Además, mi madre se sentiría decepcionada, a fin de cuentas, ella fue maltratada por un cantante, el hecho de que su hija se enamorase de otro era tan estúpido como humillante.

Soltó un suave suspiro, entre cansado y preocupado, que no me hizo sentir para nada mejor, ahora venía el peor momento: la frase. Mamá no era de aquellas mujeres que gritaban con rabia al enfadarse o que golpeaban a sus hijos, ella simplemente se limitaba a decir una frase; una corta pero compleja frase que me causaba más dolores de cabeza que mil broncas juntas.

-Cariño, ¿recuerdas la vez que te advertí que no cometieras el mismo error que yo? –inquirió, su mirada se perdió en los recuerdos y pude notar como se le nublaba la vista, seguramente estaba recordando a mi padre.

Asentí algo dudosa aunque feliz, al parecer, no habría frase por esta vez. Me aventuré a esbozar una leve sonrisa, y recordé la noche en la que me había dicho eso y yo llegué a la conclusión de que su error había sido enamorarse de un cantante como mi padre.

-Mi error –continuó, regresando al presente y mirándome con una extraña e intimidante intensidad-… mi error fue no ayudarle, no darle una oportunidad de volver a ser como siempre había sido, de colaborar en su salida de la bebida y de estar allí para lo que me necesitase, tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes –las últimas palabras las dijo en voz baja y quebrada.

La sorpresa que sentí fue indescriptible, ¿su error no fue enamorarse de papá? ¿No se levantaba cada mañana deseando haberse casado con otro hombre?

Noté una punzada en el corazón, aquello era doloroso y revelador. Link… ¿debería darle una oportunidad, intentarlo con él?

Antes de poder hablar más, mi madre se levantó y salió del cuarto, pero pude ver como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Hundí la cabeza en la almohada a la vez que la puerta se cerraba, necesitaba pensar, saber qué era lo que debería hacer con Link, conmigo y con nosotros como pareja. Aunque estaba vendiendo la piel del oso antes de cazarlo, ¿no me había rechazado él dos veces? ¿Qué me hacía pensar que entre nosotros dos pudiera haber algo?

Suspiré. Definitivamente, las charlas con mi madre siempre tenían un efecto muy negativo sobre las neuronas de mi pobre cerebro, seguro que en esos momentos apenas si me quedaban un par de ellas con vida.

El móvil comenzó a sonar, mi canción favorita rompió el silencio y dejé que continuara por completo, sumiéndome un sueño inquieto mientras que la última frase quedaba en aire, latente… _What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you_…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por duodécima vez, el mismo single de The Script llenó con sus dulces notas la atmósfera vacía de mi cuarto, sus letras rasgaron la calma y me hicieron gruñir un par de blasfemias, ¿quién demonios era tan pesado? Apenas si serían las diez de la mañana y ya había recibido once llamadas antes que aquella.

Descolgué el teléfono, percatándome de que era Saria la que insistía tanto.

-¿Qué? –susurré de mala gana, mi voz sonaba ligeramente gutural, se notaba que acababa de despertarme.

-Dentro de cuatro días, el sábado, en la discoteca de la que huiste el otro día –soltó a toda velocidad, se escuchaba visiblemente acelerada, y pude notar unas suaves risitas masculinas a su lado… ¿Kevin? ¿Qué hacía en su casa tan temprano? Algo me decía que ni la chica de cabellos verdes ni el batería habían dormido mucho aquella noche-. Ya me contarás la razón.

-Pero… -comencé a protestar, esa conversación me recordaba ligeramente a la del otro día.

-Chao –se despidió simplemente, colgando el teléfono sin más, aunque pude escuchar la voz de Kevin antes de que se cortase la conexión, sonaba sensual.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, mejor no pensar en lo que estaría haciendo mi amiga en esos momentos.

Bufé una vez más y me arropé, aún era demasiado temprano, ya habría tiempo para pensar cuando mi madre derribara la puerta a golpes para asegurarse de que su hija no había entrado en un estado de hibernación en pleno verano.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Puntuales –murmuré, incrédula, viendo como una Saria embutida en un bello traje rosado y un Kevin con ropa cómoda pero elegante caminaban hacia mí, sonriendo de vez en cuando.

Entramos en la discoteca, ya deberían ser sobre las once de la noche, y el ambiente comenzaba a estar cargado de olor a alcohol.

Aprovechando un despiste del batería pelirrojo, agarré a Saria del brazo y la separé de él.

-¿Has hecho algo por lo que deberías confesarte últimamente, inocente palomita? –pregunté en voz baja de forma bromista y feliz, apenas si pude contener una carcajada al ver el notable sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Nada que tú no hubieras hecho con cierto cantante –rebatió, se notaba que lo hacía de forma jovial, pero no pude evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón.

Link… lo había apartado de mis pensamientos desde que charlé con mi madre y caí rendida por el sueño.

Solté a Saria muy despacio, una serie de escenas de lo vivido con el joven rubio se sucedieron en mi mente, haciéndome sentir aún más dolida.

-¿Zelda, estás bien? –inquirió Saria, preocupada, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-S-Sí –respondí un tanto insegura, acto seguido me embargaron unas ganas enormes de acabar esa conversación, así que busqué a Kevin con la mirada y caminé hacia él, que lucía muy confundido por nuestra marcha- Vamos, tu novio nos espera –la apremié, sin mirarla, no me notaba con fuerzas como para hacerlo.

El pelirrojo recibió a su amada con alegría, y se dieron un par de cortos y dulces besos, para luego volverse hacia el escenario, aunque en aquella ocasión se tomaron la molestia de no sumergirse en su propia burbuja, y conversaron animadamente conmigo.

Apenas una quincena de minutos más tarde, comenzaron los preparativos del grupo, Kevin parecía haberse tomado unos cuantos días libres, ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no le escuchaba tocar su batería, y salieron a escena el guitarrista de _The Lonely Lover_, otro joven de cabello largo y negro con ojos ambarinos y un chico más, el que parecía tener la voz cantante, moreno y de pupilas color chocolate.

¿Dónde estaba Link? ¿Acaso había dejado el grupo y se había pasado a otro a cambio de un sueldo mayor o más comodidades? Lo veía poco probable, ya que sus colegas estaban en esta discoteca, pero todo era posible.

Pronto comenzaron los primeros acordes, y, bajo los aplausos del público juvenil, la voz del muchacho de melena marrón oscura empezó a cantar. Tenía buena voz, sonaba ligeramente rasposa, y me recordaba bastante a Antonio Orozco, gran cantante, de dulces melodías y aún más bellas letras.

Mientras tanto, pude observar como Kevin y Saria terminaban de apartarse del mundo, dejándome a un lado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Volví a mojar los labios en la fresca y revitalizante bebida. Por todas las Diosas, qué bien entraba un buen mojito en el cargado ambiente de la discoteca. Aunque lo malo es que no sólo eran "un buen mojito", sino que ya llevaba recorriendo mi cuerpo un par de ellos más. El mundo no me daba vueltas, así que la cosa no iba tan mal, seguro que sería perfectamente capaz de aguantar uno más sin vacilar.

La embriagante y adormecedora bebida estaba, definitivamente, haciendo su trabajo, había conseguido apartar a Link de mi mente todo este rato, y la noche no se me estaba haciendo tan larga y monótona como esperaba, simplemente estaba resultando ser una velada a parte del mundo.

Volqué totalmente el vaso sobre mi boca, sintiendo el helado y a la vez ardiente contacto de los hielos, pero ni una sola gota más del dulce líquido llegó a mis labios, lo que me indicó que ya estaba vacío.

Solté un suave suspiro, ahora, tal como llevaba horas haciendo, tendría que moverme del sitio, caminar hacia la barra, pedir una nueva bebida, apartar a los muchachos más babosos y pesados (que me recordaban a mi novio), recoger el vaso, pagar al barman y retornar a mi sitio original. No parecía tan difícil.

Caminé dando algún que otro traspié hacia la barra, mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo para asegurarme de no tropezar, hasta que casi choqué con Saria y Kevin en uno de sus momentos de "contacto". Al alzar la vista para esquivarlos, mis ojos se encontraron con algo que me hizo detenerme en seco y apretar con fuerza el vaso que portaba en la mano.

Frente a mí, a unos metros de distancia, estaba un muchacho joven, de aproximadamente mi edad, con el cabello rubio genuino de Link, aunque este se encontraba desarreglado y sucio, parecía no haberse peinado en un par de días. Se encontraba sentado en uno de los taburetes del bar, sus ropas, manchadas y con algo de sudor, contrastaban con la imagen más pulida de Link que tuve desde que lo conocí. Frente a él había un par de vasos, uno de ellos, ya vacío, estaba sujeto por su mano izquierda, y el otro, también carente de contenido, se hallaba sobre la barra, con el hielo derretido, lo que indicaba que llevaba un buen rato allí.

Aquel extraño Link soltó el vaso junto al otro, dando un leve golpe y colocando su mano derecha en la sien, apretándosela con fuerza como si tuviese un gran dolor de cabeza.

El camarero, atento a los movimientos del joven, se aproximó a él cuando vio que ya no le quedaba nada de bebida. Sus ojos dorados, cándidos y con un leve brillo avaricioso, estudiaron al muchacho, pero no dijo nada.

-Ponme otro, Jack –pidió Link. Su voz se escuchaba ronca, no era nada agradable en comparación con las otras veces.

El camarero, Jack, observó sorprendido al rubio, durante unos instantes pareció barajar la opción de ponerle otra bebida, mas luego respondió de forma burlona:

-No había visto a nadie emborracharse tan rápido, apenas si llevas dos y parece que te vas a marear. Por hoy ya no hay más.

Link soltó un bufido y apartó la mano de su rostro, pero la volvió a colocar con rapidez, se notaba que debía de estar bastante mareado.

-Calla y haz lo que te digo, soy el cliente –le espetó, parecía que el alcohol le afectaba de forma muy negativa a su carácter calmado.

Jack frunció el ceño, estaba muy molesto con la contestación, pero recogió los vasos de Link y los soltó en algún lugar por debajo de la barra, luego cogió un nuevo recipiente y empezó a llenarlo de cerveza frente al rubio.

-Te perdono esa insolencia porque no eres así, jovencito. Te conozco desde que llegaste al bar, perdido y solo, pero con tu lema en contra del alcohol bien claro, ahora no pienso permitir que caigas en la bebida y que arruines tu carrera –contestó, para sorpresa de Link, mientras que terminaba de llenar el vaso con aquel espumoso líquido ambarino y lo depositaba frente a otro cliente, que lo recogió al instante.

-Pero… -comenzó a quejarse él, lucía verdaderamente desesperado por otro trago.

-No la olvidarás bebiendo, ni a ella ni a la otra, llevas desde que te vi por primera vez tratando de olvidarla en silencio, y ahora empiezas a beber sólo porque ha aparecido una nueva chica. Las cosas no son así, Link, y vete ya, aquí no beberás más.

Tras aquella respuesta, el barman se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia otro muchacho de por allí, para atenderle. Link se quedó en el sitio quieto, paralizado, incluso me pareció distinguir una lágrima esquiva deslizándose por su mejilla.

¿Acaso él trataba de olvidar a dos chicas? Algo me decía que yo era la segunda, aunque aún no comprendía quién era "ella".

Dirigí la vista hacia Link, pero en su lugar me encontré con un taburete vacio, un billete de veinte rupias y... ¿unas llaves?

Jack se apresuró a ir hacia donde estaba el dinero, lo recogió al instante y lo guardó en la caja. Al parecer era un buen amigo, pero no lo suficientemente bueno como para devolver todas las rupias que sobraban de la cuenta de Link, que seguro serían más de cinco.

Nadie prestó atención al llavero en forma de alienígena plateado con una llave medio oxidada colgando a su lado. Un par de miradas curiosas fueron dirigidas hacia él, seguramente estaban planeando robarla y luego probar suerte e intentar que encajase en alguna cerradura.

Todas las miradas cesaron cuando me adelanté un par de pasos y recogí las llaves, guardándomelas al instante en el bolsillo. Busqué a Link recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, y finalmente lo localicé: se dirigía hacia el parking, lugar donde rompí con Marvel y también donde vimos juntos el cielo estrellado.

Caminé tras él, debía devolverle las llaves antes de que a la mañana siguiente, tras una resaca histórica, sufriese un ataque de ansiedad por no poder encontrarlas.

Justo entonces noté una mano firme y masculina agarrándome el hombro. Me volví hacia el sujeto, encontrándome con la mirada seria de Kevin. Era como si el batería cambiase radicalmente de carácter en menos de cinco minutos.

-¿Estás segura? –inquirió, señalando con la barbilla a Link, que ya había abandonado el local-. No es el mismo desde hace lo menos una semana.

Noté una leve punzada, esta vez de rabia, en el estómago. Si Link había dejado de comportarse con normalidad, ¿no era la labor de Kevin, como buen amigo suyo, echarle una mano?

Rompí nuestro contacto al retroceder un paso.

-Pues claro, él es mi amigo –respondí secamente, dándome la vuelta y dejándole atrás con las ganas de responderme.

Caminé hacia la salida del pub, esquivando a algún que otro borracho y tratando de no molestar a las parejas. Abrí la puerta del local. Un viento frío sopló y chocó contra mí, provocándome un escalofrío, estábamos en verano, pero por las noches solía refrescar un poco.

Lo busqué con la mirada, encontrándomelo sentado en el capo de un Audi plateado, la vista perdida en el cielo, una mano en la sien y otra cerrada en forma de puño, era una mezcla de frustración y nostalgia aderezada con una buena dosis de dolorosa melancolía que no me gustaba ni lo más mínimo.

El sonido de mis pasos le alertó, ya que se puso en pie lentamente y se volvió hacia mí. El corazón me dio un vuelco al ver sus pupilas azuladas, ligeramente rojizas, lo que denotaba que había llorado, observarme con aquella intensidad que sólo él sabía efectuar.

Sacudí la cabeza mentalmente, tratando de reponerme, y forcé una sonrisa que no fue correspondida, él se limitaba a mirarme como si fuera su razón para vivir y a su vez aquello que le arrebata la vida. Tuve que carraspear un par de veces para recuperar la voz, finalmente introduje la mano en el bolsillo y saqué las llaves. Sus ojos brillaron, reconociendo el objeto y percatándose de su olvido.

-Toma, te las habías dejado –murmuré quedamente, mis cuerdas vocales parecían dispuestas a fallarme en aquel preciso instante.

Barajé la opción de pasárselas y que las agarrara en el aire, pero tras haber bebido y estar mareado había muy pocas posibilidades de que las cogiera al vuelo.

Avancé lentamente hacia él, estudiando su angustiado rostro, hasta que un par de pasos nos separaron, luego le tendí las llaves y él las cogió, guardándolas en el bolsillo delantero con algo de torpeza.

Nos quedamos en completo silencio, Link no se mostraba dispuesto a iniciar una conversación, y yo tenía tantas cosas por decirle que no sabía ni por cuál empezar.

Necesitaba saber quién era aquella muchacha, quería ayudarle, tenía muchas ganas de aclarar las cosas entre nosotros… Demasiado por hacer en tan poco tiempo.

Finalmente, intentando que no se notase mi frustración, sucumbí a todos aquellos pensamientos y me dejé llevar, avanzando un paso más hacia él. Link no respondió, pero sí que pude notar que se tensaba ante mi cercanía.

Incapaz de contenerme más, le abracé, tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerlo, y ahora lo había envuelto entre mis brazos, sintiendo su calidez y notando el olor a alcohol y sudor de su camisa, pero poco me importó. Había estado tan perdida en mis pensamientos que ni me había percatado de lo preocupada que estaba por él.

Con una lentitud casi exasperante, Link comenzó a levantar sus brazos temblorosos hasta que llegó a mi cintura, lugar donde decidió corresponder a mi abrazo. Hundió el rostro en mi cabello, incluso pude escuchar como se le escapaba algún que otro sollozo, pero aquello nunca se vio materializado en lágrimas.

Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos durante los cuales fui la persona más feliz y preocupada del mundo, pero luego él se separó y yo retrocedí un par de pasos.

-Me tengo que ir –susurré suavemente, no quise alargar más aquel momento, luego le preguntaría por aquella otra chica, ahora necesitaba pensar un poco y relajarme, por fin sabía que se encontraba bien.

Link asintió, y me despedí con un gesto, comencé a alejarme, pero luego recordé algo que me hizo volver el rostro.

-Link –lo llamé, el aludido se volteó hacia mí, sorprendido-, hazme el favor de cambiarte de ropa y de dejar de beber, por Nayru, los chicos con camisetas sudadas no ligan, y menos si su aliento apesta a alcohol –proseguí, mi voz teñida de cariño y burla le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, la primera de aquella extraña y larga noche, que consiguió acelerarme el corazón.

Sin dejarle cabida a una respuesta que probablemente me habría dado, ya que había abierto la boca, dejé de mirarle y caminé velozmente hacia la puerta del pub, entrando en él y perdiéndome entre la multitud.

**Continuará…**

¿Qué tal? ¿Raro? ¿Muy raro? Prometo que las dudas se aclararán pronto, ZeLinkers, no me arrojéis al pozo, esa otra chica se dará a conocer más adelante, por favor, conservad vuestra ira XD

Por cierto, este fic está en las últimas, creo que en el siguiente capítulo o tal vez en el otro se acaba. No más de dos capis, eso está seguro, aunque todo depende de lo que me tarde en dar las explicaciones y lo que me explaye con las cosas xD

Pero que quede claro una cosa, ya tengo otro fic más preparado (no lo he empezado a escribir, simplemente lo tengo pensado), y recibiréis el primer capítulo de este antes que el último de _Las notas de nuestra canción_, mi siguiente fic ya sí que será más de acción (sin dejar de lado el romance), tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en él, aunque sólo **Maya** y **P.Y.Z.K.** saben algo de él xD

Ahora viene una parte muy importante :') El agradecimiento a los que se molestaron en leer y además comentar: **Zelinktotal99, Cafekko-Maya-chan, Zilia K, danylink, ****Shimmy Tsu (a pesar de que comentaste en el cap 4), Princess Aaramath, Rosa G.L, y Xungo**. Además de que agradezco a todos aquellos que leen sin comentar y a **P.Y.R.K.** (Pau xD) por leer de forma silenciosa XD

¡Muchas gracias a todos! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)

**Próxima actualización: ni idea XD, tengo la intención de escribir el primer capítulo de mi siguiente fic y de acabar este antes de seguirle al de Pokémon, pero todo depende de por dónde me dé xD**


	10. Confesiones

Bueno, mis queridos lectores, aquí tengo el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, pediría perdón por la tardanza, pero a fin de cuentas no fue tanta xD

Asdf, no tengo mucho que decir, simplemente no me sentía muy "inspirada" para este capítulo, pero creo que ha quedado bien, la verdad es que prefiero el siguiente, este lo considero un "preámbulo" de lo que luego vendrá, y no deja de ser necesario.

Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, queridos ratones de biblioteca, nos veremos al final del cap ;)

**Las notas de nuestra canción.**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

Link asintió, y me despedí con un gesto, comencé a alejarme, pero luego recordé algo que me hizo volver el rostro.

-Link –lo llamé, el aludido se volteó hacia mí, sorprendido-, hazme el favor de cambiarte de ropa y de dejar de beber, por Nayru, los chicos con camisetas sudadas no ligan, y menos si su aliento apesta a alcohol –proseguí, mi voz teñida de cariño y burla le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, la primera de aquella extraña y larga noche, que consiguió acelerarme el corazón.

Sin dejarle cabida a una respuesta que probablemente me habría dado, ya que había abierto la boca, dejé de mirarle y caminé velozmente hacia la puerta del pub, entrando en él y perdiéndome entre la multitud.

_**Capítulo 10. Confesiones.**_

Cuando entré en la discoteca, busqué directamente a Kevin, necesitaba hablar con él. Lo encontré junto a Saria, lucía preocupado, y su mirada recorría toda la ruidosa sala. Parecía que me estaba buscando.

-¡Kevin! –exclamé, consciente de que si no gritaba el ruido de la discoteca se encargaría de ahogar mis palabras.

El joven reaccionó al momento, volviéndose hacia el sonido y soltando algo que pareció un suspiro de relajación cuando me vio aparecer. Estaba… ¿sorprendido?

Tal vez le extrañaba el verme tan feliz después de haber conversado con Link.

-Kevin, necesito preguntarte algo –dije una vez que había llegado a su lado. Saria se había retirado hacia la barra, dándonos un poco de intimidad.

-Lo suponía –murmuró.

-¿Quién es ella? –inquirí, haciendo referencia a la joven de la que tanto había oído hablar.

Tal como esperaba, Kevin comprendió a quien yo me refería, y la expresión de su rostro se torno algo más preocupada y seria.

-Bueno… ella… -comenzó a responder, parecía buscar las mejores palabras para contestar, aunque no estaba teniendo mucho éxito- Lo siento, pero no puedo contarte nada, será mejor que lo que tengas que saber te lo diga él… -se disculpó finalmente, evitando sostenerme la mirada y retrocediendo un par de pasos para perderse entre la multitud.

-¿Qué…? –traté de responder, incrédula ante sus palabras, mientras que avanzaba tras él, mas fue en vano ya que lo perdí de vista.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Por fin eres puntual –comenté en todo burlón a la vez que observaba a una joven de cabello y ojos verdes caminando muy animada hacia mí.

Era Saria, y hoy vestía especialmente deslumbrante a pesar de no llevar nada anormal. Una camisa color púrpura de mangas hasta el codo y ligero escote, unos vaqueros azules desgastados y con algunos rasgones y unas botas negras.

Detrás de ella iba Kevin, sonriente como siempre, y vistiendo de una forma muy casual en comparación con su estilo habitual: unos pantalones holgados, una camiseta y unos tenis con los cordones mal atados. Pero la verdad es que conseguía un mal estilo de desinterés, ya que su pelo estaba tan peinado y meticulosamente colocado como era normal.

Aunque debía admitir que lo más impresionante de aquella noche no era el estilo de Saria ni la sonrisa de Kevin. Qué va. Lo que yo realmente quería ver, aquellas joyitas zafiro que mi corazón deseaba contemplar mientras que brillaban con su clásica intensidad, estaban dentro de la discoteca, delante de un micrófono y haciendo hora para cederle el puesto al segundo y no mejor ni peor cantante de la noche.

-¿Qué tal todo? –inquirió una feliz Saria mientras que me guiñaba cariñosamente un ojo.

-Bien –contesté, aunque no era totalmente cierto, ya que todo iba mucho mejor que "bien": Link había vuelto a ser la voz principal de su grupo, las bebidas habían quedado a un lado, aunque aún no me había aclarado el asunto de "ella", mas no era muy relevante en ese momento, por ahora sólo deseaba verlo de nuevo.

Kevin se apresuró a abrir la puerta del local y nos cedió el paso con una reverencia burlona, cosa que provocó que Saria saliera corriendo tras él, pero yo seguí hacia delante, internándome en la discoteca, aunque decidí quedarme en el final, ya que el lugar estaba lleno de nuevo. La voz de Link había vuelto a atraer a todos aquellos que decidieron marcharse cuando lo dejó.

Noté como mi corazón dejaba de latir unos instantes cuando le vi allí, sobre el escenario, al frente de todo el público con los ojos cerrados y el micrófono fuertemente asido, como si temiera que se le fuera a escapar. Esbocé una sonrisa dulce, él siempre tan tierno. Vestía unos vaqueros, en este caso ligeramente apretados, de color azul suave, una camiseta totalmente negra y unos tenis blancos y celestes. Su cabello rubio lucía despeinado, algún que otro mechón salvaje se había deslizado hasta taparle parte del rostro, pero no parecía importarle, simplemente cantaba. Y lo hacía muy bien.

De pronto sentí que alguien llegaba por detrás y me revolvía cariñosamente el cabello, para luego escuchar una risita femenina que conocía muy bien.

-Las fans babeantes están en primera fila –se mofó el muchacho pelirrojo a la vez que sus ojos ambarinos reflejaban el afecto digno de un hermano mayor.

-Déjala ya, vago, que llevas más sin tocar la batería que yo sin estudiar esas asquerosas ecuaciones de segundo grado tan raras y enrevesadas –me defendió entre risas Saria, propinándole un suave golpecito a su novio en el pecho.

-No tengo la culpa de que seas peor que un hámster con retraso en las matemáticas –rebatió él, soltando una gran carcajada a la vez que se escondía detrás de mí en un intento de huir de la mirada fulminante de la joven del pelo verde.

-¡Como te agarre! –exclamó en respuesta, echando a correr hacia un pobre y ahora arrepentido Kevin que iba soltando alguna que otra risilla mientras que escapaba.

Sonreí con sinceridad por primera vez en todos aquellos días pasados. Realmente había sido una semana muy larga. Ante todo estaba Link, del cual no había sabido nada hasta que Saria me llamó para quedar, después le seguía un muy preocupante asunto: Marvel. Ciertamente, él no había dado señales de vida, pero mi sexto sentido me decía que no era muy bueno fiarse, y menos de alguien con tan mal genio como aquel francés.

-¿Preocupada? –murmuró una voz masculina suave junto a mi oído, no de forma sensual, pero tampoco carente de sentimiento.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Ya había terminado el concierto?

-¿Tan pronto has acabado? –pregunté en respuesta, volviéndome hacia el sonriente rubio cuyos ojos azules me observaban con cariño y una muy bien oculta tristeza.

-La verdad es que hoy acabé antes, además, te veía tan perdida en tus pensamientos que no tuve más remedio que venir a cuidar de aquella que me devolvió las llaves del coche –contestó, acrecentando aún más su sonrisa.

Le respondí a aquel gesto casi al instante, movida más por el deseo de hacerlo que por otra cosa.

-Te noto distraída, ¿quieres tomar un poco el aire? –sugirió, se notaba preocupado, aunque la verdad era que no podía evitar que mis pensamientos se desviasen hacia Marvel y sus posibles planes relacionados conmigo.

-Claro –accedí, forzando una nueva sonrisa.

Cuando apena si llevábamos dados una par de pasos, noté unos dedos inseguros deslizarse sobre el dorso de mi mano, abriéndose paso hasta mi palma para luego posar la suya propia sobre la mía y entrelazar nuestros dedos.

Al sentir el contacto no pude evitar que los latidos de mi corazón se volvieran discordantes, alternando entre las paradas y los acelerones. Link me había dado la mano después de haber esquivado cualquier contacto entre nosotros.

Le miré de reojo, incapaz de creer lo que mi piel sentía, hasta que observé el leve rubor que teñía sus mejillas, aunque también notaba la ligera película húmeda que cubría sus ojos, la tristeza estaba presente.

Aún a pesar de ir en contra de todo lo que mi cuerpo deseaba, solté su mano, mas él no dijo nada, simplemente dejó caer su brazo contra su cuerpo y siguió caminando.

-Link… tienes que hablarme de _ella _–dije en voz tan baja que en un principio creí que ni me había escuchado, pero luego noté que su cuerpo se tensaba.

-Está bien… -accedió, quiso seguir hablando, mas centró toda su atención en abrir la puerta del local que daba hacia el aparcamiento, luego me dejó salir primera y prosiguió- Cuando me marché de casa al cumplir los dieciocho, la… –comenzó a explicar.

Pero aquella explicación nunca pudo ser finalizada, ya que una voz varonil y nada agradable la interrumpió:

-Vaya, vaya, con que estabas aquí, ma chérie –saludó Marvel, apareciendo delante de nosotros, como si hubiera estado allí esperando.

Tragué saliva. Tal como mi sexto sentido me había indicado, el francés no iba a dejarme tranquila.

-Marvel… -empecé a decir, conteniéndome la furia que me embargaba, ya que aquel pelirrojo había interrumpido a Link en un momento importante.

-Creo que os dejaré a solas –nos interrumpió el rubio, retrocediendo un paso a la vez que no perdía de vista a Marvel.

Pude notar las miradas que se dirigían y lo tensos que estaban los cuerpos de ambos. ¿Acaso habían tenido alguna clase de choque entre ellos?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Link dio media vuelta y se metió en la discoteca, no sin murmurar previamente un: "Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?" A lo que yo contesté con un gesto afirmativo de la cabeza.

Una vez nos hubimos quedado solos, Marvel quiso dar un paso, mas me apresuré a hablar:

-Al primer movimiento extraño que hagas, renuncia a la idea de tener hijos en un futuro –amenacé sin temor alguno.

Mis palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato porque detuvo su avance y tragó saliva pesadamente.

-¿Qué quieres? –le espeté.

-Venía a disculparme para intentar que volviéramos otra vez, pero veo que cierto cantante aprovechado se me adelantó –gruñó en respuesta.

Sus palabras me ofendieron bastante, y noté que mis mejillas ardían de rabia.

-Entre él y yo no hay nada. Además, eso ni siquiera te importa –contesté, cortante.

-Oh, vamos, dame otra oportunidad –pidió, dando un pequeño paso hacia mí.

-Ni lo sueñes.

A la vez que decía aquello, comencé a alejarme de él. Realmente estaba asustada. Era cierto que no había hecho ninguna clase de gesto extraño, pero el comportamiento de Link con él me había intimidado bastante, ¿era Marvel capaz de causar más daño del normal por simples celos o rabia?

-¡Que me la des! –exclamó, perdiendo definitivamente la poca paciencia que podía tener y echando a correr hacia mí.

Mi reacción fue más rápida de lo que me esperaba, y salí por patas del lugar, dirigiéndome directamente hacia casa, al único lugar donde podría estar segura de que Marvel no entraría.

Primero tendría que pasar por encima de mi madre, y ella era una mujer realmente peligrosa si la provocaban.

-¡Ya verás, Zel, te vas a arrepentir de esto! –gritó conforme me alejaba, ni siquiera trató de seguirme, era como si su verdadero objetivo no pudiese huir de él.

Llegué bastante rápido a casa, y ni siquiera saludé a mi madre, que aún se encontraba viendo la televisión. No tenía ánimos para hablar con nadie, la última frase de Marvel era lo único que resonaba en mi cráneo. Una y otra vez, y en cada ocasión el pavor provocado por sus palabras aumentaba.

En cuanto que entré en mi habitación, cerré la puerta con pestillo, a pesar de que lo tenía prácticamente prohibido, y me tiré sobre la cama. Lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era olvidar, y el sueño parecía ser la posibilidad más cercana y fácil de conseguirlo.

Hundí la cabeza en la almohada, y dejé que el tiempo pasase.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Buenos días, señora –saludó cortésmente una voz masculina que me resultaba muy familiar.

-¿No querrás decir "buenas noches", jovencito? –contestó, en esta ocasión, mi madre, burlona.

Ambas voces sonaban distantes, amortiguadas bajo las plumas de mi almohada. No había pasado ni una hora desde que entré en casa, ¿quién demonios era?

-Tiene razón, disculpe –respondió él, siguiéndole el juego a mi madre y soltando una leve risa-. ¿Es esta la casa de Zelda Shadow, señora? –inquirió unos segundos más tarde, estaba realmente interesado.

-Eso depende –continuó burlándose mi madre, a este ritmo el desconocido se sentiría muy incómodo-, ¿para qué la buscas?

-Soy Link, un amigo, y estoy preocupado por ella –se presentó el joven.

¡Era Link, por todas las diosas!

-Oh, así que tú eres Link –contestó mi madre, a juzgar por su tono de voz, en ese mismo instante debería estar examinando al pobre cantante con la mirada de una forma tan intimidante como meticulosa-. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, mi hija ha hablado maravillas de ti –a pesar de estar bajo la almohada, pude notar que mis mejillas ardían e incluso sentí la incomodidad de Link materializada en un carraspeo tímido-. Pasa. Escaleras arriba, primera habitación a la derecha –indicó la mujer, seguramente mientras que se apartaba de la puerta.

Pude escuchar el sonido sordo de sus zapatos pisando la moqueta, se acercaba siguiendo perfectamente las indicaciones de mi madre.

¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿No tendría que estar en la discoteca?

Todo era tan irreal que cuando sentí la madera de mi puerta crujir me alarmé en sobremanera, seguramente estaba recargado contra la puerta esperando a que le abriera.

Un tímido golpe en la madera hizo que me percatase de su deseo de entrar.

-Zelda, ¿estás despierta? –preguntó con voz preocupada.

Durante unos instantes decidí responder, pero luego cambié de opinión, verle podría acabar siendo peor, seguramente no podría evitar recordar a Marvel una vez más al mirarle.

Lo mejor sería dejar que se marchase para evitar meterle en problemas con el francés.

De nuevo ese insistente toqueteo en la puerta, hasta que, poco a poco, conforme los ánimos del cantante decaían, iban disminuyendo de intensidad, y finalmente se convirtieron en un repiqueteo constante y nervioso de los dedos de su mano sobre la superficie rígida.

Unos minutos después, cuando la culpa se debatía en una lucha encarnizada contra mi deseo de protegerle, el sonido se detuvo, indicándome que Link había desistido.

Solté un suspiro y me acurruqué de nuevo en la cama, arropándome aún más con las mantas y cubriéndome el rostro con la almohada. Afrontaría mis problemas sola.

Justo en ese momento, escuché su voz. Era apenas un murmullo, tan bajo que apenas si podía oírlo, y seguramente era imposible percibirlo desde la planta baja:

-Demasiado desafío, yo no puedo ser tan fuerte. Si quisieras confiar en mí, nunca es tarde, tarde, tarde… -tarareaba, alzando cada vez más el tono a la vez que su confianza iba aumentando- Necesito verte aquí, tu mirada me hace grande, y que estemos los dos solos dando tumbos por ahí***** -cantaba a cappella, pero aquello no disminuía ni un ápice la belleza de su tono, era grave, ligeramente raspado y ronco, lo que lo hacía aún más romántico-, sin nada que decir, porque nada es importante cuando hacemos los recuerdos… –mientras que entonaba esa frase, no pude contenerme más y me incorporé, comenzando a caminar muy lentamente hacia la puerta donde él seguramente permanecía recargado.

Corrí el cerrojo con sigilo, quería sorprenderle, y abrí la puerta despacio, pero no lo que no me esperaba eran esos malos reflejos por parte de Link, ya que, al estar totalmente apoyado contra la puerta, al moverla cualquier persona se habría apartado de ella con rapidez, mas él no reaccionó a tiempo y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas sobre mí, la pobre que había intentado sorprenderle.

Caímos en una posición bastante comprometida, por no decir molesta: yo me golpeé el trasero contra el suelo –cosa que había resultado bastante dolorosa-, y él estaba entre mis piernas, ahora ya sentado, sobándose la cabeza con la mano derecha y la espalda con la izquierda. Al parecer él también se había llevado un buen golpe.

Durante unos momentos nos quedamos en la misma posición, como asimilando lo sucedido, y luego nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Mi corazón se aceleró. Definitivamente, aquellos cambios en mi cuerpo que provocaba ese cantante algún día me iban a provocar un ataque cardíaco.

-Hola, veo que estabas ahí –saludó, un tanto cortado, mientras que sus mejillas se teñían levemente de rojo.

Asentí, demasiado atontada como para pronunciar palabra, y la parte de mi ser que me mantenía consciente se percató de que el mundo pasaba a un segundo plano, como aquella noche en el cumpleaños de Ilia. Ahora sólo estábamos él y yo.

Nos aproximamos un poco más, muy despacio, tampoco había prisa, que cada uno siguiera el ritmo que su cuerpo le pidiese…

Pero de pronto la burbuja mágica explotó cuando el sonido de unos pasos y un grito agudo la penetraron con violencia, haciéndola reventar en tantos pedacitos que ni siquiera sería posible recomponerla.

-¿¡Zelda, cariño, estás bien!?

Era mi madre. Por todas las diosas, malditos sean los momentos que coge para preocuparse por mí.

Empujé a Link con levedad, ya que parecía estar un poco atontado aún, y me reincorporé, corriendo de vuelta hacia la cama, saltando sobre ella y cubriéndome con las sábanas a una velocidad de record mientras que la mujer terminaba de subir las escaleras y entraba en la habitación, encontrándose con un Link sentado en el suelo, confuso y sorprendido.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? –repitió, mirando de reojo a Link de una forma un tanto escéptica, aunque no se lo podía reprochar, la cara de atolondrado que lucía en ese momento no era para menos-. Escuché un ruido y quería asegurarme.

-No te preocupes, mamá, estoy bien –aseguré a la vez que me tapaba casi todo el rostro con las sábanas. No quería que ella viese mi sonrojo.

La mujer asintió y esbozó una leve sonrisa dirigida hacia Link.

-Levántate del suelo ya, cantautor, que vas a coger un resfriado –dijo con voz burlona, saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Las mejillas de Link se encendieron aún más pero obedeció a mi madre, poniéndose en pie al momento y acercándose lentamente hacia la cama.

-¿Pretendías matarme? –preguntó, socarrón, mientras que se frotaba la espalda.

-¿Quién sabe? –contesté, siguiéndole el juego y esbozando una sonrisa oculta bajo las mantas- Anda, siéntate aquí, que no muerdo.

Me deslicé incorporé para dejarle un sitio en la cama, y él, un tanto inseguro, se sentó en el borde de esta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirí finalmente, ya que Link parecía estar demasiado abstraído en la contemplación de mi cuarto como para hablar.

-Pues… recuerda que habíamos quedado para luego de que hablases con… él, pero cuando lo vi entrar tan enfadado y me di cuenta de que no había rastro de ti, le pregunté a Saria dónde podrías estar y… bueno, lo demás es historia –explicó, esbozando una leve sonrisa al percibir el color de mis mejillas.

-Gracias por preocuparte –murmuré quedamente, justo cuando me vino a la mente la pregunta que me iba a responder antes de que Marvel nos interrumpiera, allá en la discoteca-. Oye, Link, ¿me podrías explicar quién es ella?

De nuevo se hizo el silencio. Él estaba realmente incómodo, incluso triste. Tal vez debería retirar la pregunta…

-Cuando me fui de casa –comenzó a relatar, sobresaltándome. Ciertamente no me lo esperaba-, la conocí. Era alguien tan especial, me hacía sentir vivo. Por ella me levantaba cada mañana, por ella seguía con vida… por ella había nacido –explicó, su mirada perdida en los recuerdos-. Fue mi primer amor, no un simple capricho. Yo realmente la amaba, habría hecho todo lo que ella hubiese deseado –prosiguió.

A cada palabra que decía, notaba punzadas de dolor en mi corazón, ¿cómo iba yo a competir contra aquella desconocida? Aunque eso no era todo, el cantante se mostraba tan desolado mientras que hablaba que sentí un gran deseo de consolarle. Si lo nuestro no podía ser, al menos le ayudaría a estar feliz con la extraña joven de sus sueños.

-Hasta que un día… ella… me… -en ese momento se le quebró la voz, no rompió en un llanto incontrolado, ni siquiera lloró, pero carecía de fuerzas para continuar. Sea lo que fuese aquello que le había pasado con la muchacha, le había destrozado totalmente.

En un intento de calmarle, deslicé mi mano derecha sobre su mejilla, haciendo que su mirada regresara de entre las memorias de tan doloroso pasado y se centrara en mí.

Me acerqué a él por segunda vez, mientras que sus ojos se cerraban, sentí su cálido aliento chocando contra mi rostro, y nuestras frentes chocaron. Se produjo un sonido seco amortiguado por el cabello rubio que el cantante usaba a modo de flequillo.

Entreabrió los ojos cuando apenas si nos separaban unos centímetros, tal vez quiso decir algo, ya que sus labios se movieron ligeramente, mas yo me apresuré a silenciarlos, sellando aquellas palabras nunca dichas en abismo del olvido.

Tantas emociones provocadas por un mismo gesto. Un beso. ¿Acaso había algo más simple pero a la vez más deseado por unos enamorados?

Fue un contacto suave, simple, con abundante sentimiento por mí parte, pero no tardé en romper el momento porque noté que él no me correspondía, se limitaba a dejarse llevar.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con sus pupilar zarcas y un brillo extraño en ellas, una mezcla de tristeza y pasión, aunque debió ganar la primera porque el cantante se incorporó velozmente y caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto, dejándome allí, ni triste ni feliz, simplemente ausente.

-Yo… Zel, necesito pensar… esto es más duro de lo que crees –susurró mientras que abría la puerta y comenzaba a cerrarla una vez que ya había salido-. Lo siento –se disculpó. Sus palabras se vieron acompañadas del sonido débil que produce una puerta cuando es cerrada con delicadeza y sus pasos pronto se perdieron en la distancia, ni siquiera escuché la voz de mi madre al despedirle, sus palabras se repetían, cual ecos en una cueva, dentro de mi cabeza.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tres días habían pasado ya; tres largos y dolorosos días en los que no podía hacer otra cosa más que recordarle y pensar en "ella". Nada podía hacer contra un amor verdadero, ¿verdad?

Mis pasos me guiaban hacia la discoteca, necesitaba hablarle, disculparme e intentar recoger los pedazos rotos de nuestra amistad en un vano intento de recomponerlos.

Quedaba menos de un mes para que acabase el verano, y eso se notaba bastante en el ambiente del bar, donde los clientes habían aumentado en número.

Abrí la puerta del local, pero al instante me quedé de piedra: allí, en el escenario, no estaba Link, sino uno de los sustitutos que le habían reemplazado antaño.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Lo busqué en la barra del bar, en el aparcamiento, incluso realicé una sigilosa expedición a las caravanas, mas no lo vi por ningún sitio.

Tal vez Kevin sabía algo… A fin de cuentas, era su mejor amigo, se supone que se lo contaban todo.

Aquella noche Saria me había informado de que no podría quedar porque tenía que permanecer en casa, y allá donde está mi mejor amiga está su ahora ocioso novio.

Salí prácticamente disparada hacia la casa de Saria, la preocupación era mi guía.

Pronto estuve frente a un pequeño apartamento con una sola planta, carente de jardín, con las paredes pintadas de un acogedor y tranquilizante azul. La puerta del lugar era de madera de baja calidad con un esmalte blanco, me acerqué a ella y toqué al timbre. Una alegre melodía resonó por todo el lugar, y yo apenas si pude contener una mueca de asco, aún no sabía cómo mi mejor amiga no había aborrecido ese tono musical que tenía instalado.

A los pocos minutos, escuché pasos, eran muchos para ser de una sola persona.

-Hola, Zel, ¿pasa algo? –saludó Saria, abriendo ligeramente la puerta sin dejarme ver el interior del lugar y esbozando una sonrisa más preocupada que alegre.

-¿Qué me estás ocultando? –respondí, extrañada por su comportamiento.

Al ver que no parecía dispuesta a decirme nada, me acerqué un poco más a la puerta y la empujé con fuerza.

Siempre he sido más alta que Saria, lo que me concedía una clara ventaja en fortaleza.

-¿Kevin? –pregunté, aún más sorprendida de lo que ya estaba al ver como un muchacho pelirrojo abandonaba el anonimato tras mi "victoria".

-Ho-Hola, Zelda –contestó, se notaba muy estresado, además de que tenía ojeras que denotaban la falta de sueño.

-¿Dónde está Link? –solté casi al momento. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero ver esos comportamientos, sumado a la desaparición del cantante, cada vez me traía más malas vibraciones.

-Zel… hay algo que tienes que saber… -trató de explicar Saria, con la mirada fija en el suelo, no parecía capaz de seguir hablando.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! –estallé finalmente, nada bueno, eso seguro.

-Zelda –se envalentonó Kevin, dando un paso hacia mí y sujetándome de los hombros-, Link está en el hospital.

Zas. O, mejor dicho, "crash". Porque mi cuerpo quedo totalmente destrozado con aquellas palabras. Retrocedí un paso, apartando a Kevin de mi lado. Mentalmente evaluaba todos los hospitales cercanos, había unos pocos, pero el único verdaderamente apto para las urgencias, el único hospital donde el estado de Link pudiera haber provocado ojeras en Kevin, estaba a una media hora a pie. Y ese era mi objetivo.

Di media vuelta y dejé que, literalmente, mis sentimientos me llevasen a aquel nuevo e indeseado destino.

**Continuará…**

*****Dos cosas: esta canción (aunque ponga que es original de Link) pertenece a Maldita Nerea. Y dos, sé que la letra dice "Madrid" no "ahí", pero es que en Hyrule no existe Madrid y quedaría demasiado raro ponerlo xD

Por cierto, no sé si alguien se habrá dado cuenta, pero la canción que Link canta es la misma que estaba tarareando el día en el que se vieron bajo la lluvia (capítulo 4) xP

Bueno, y ahora comentando una cosa sobre mi fic de Pokémon, veré si me pongo a escribirlo, pero es que la verdad no ando con mucho ánimo para la comedia y los disparates de Sapphy y compañía, y más si tengo la pierna medio escayolada, cosa que no hace mucha gracia T.T Pero veré qué hago, y si no me pongo con mi otro fic xD

Y ahora me gustaría agradecerles a mis lectores por su apoyo, ¡muchas gracias, son un impulso que estimo mucho!: **Rosy Gonzalez, Shimmy Tsu, Princess Aaramath, Zelinktotal99, Cafekko-Maya-chan, Zilia K, nakuru-nagisa, P.Y.Z.K y el Xungo **(lamento mucho no haberte avisado antes D: )

Por cierto, ya aprovecho y me auto-publicito (gente abucheando xD), me gustaría comentar que he subido un nuevo fic de Zelda titulado **Destinos Cruzados **(o DC, como gusten), por si hay alguien que todavía no lo haya visto y le apetezca leerlo ;)

Cuídense queridos lectores, y cuidado al jugar al voleibol, palabra de una coja xD

Saludos, atte: Magua.


	11. Te amo

¡Por fin! Aquí está el último capítulo de mi primer fic… Espero que lo disfrutéis, el final… creo que satisfará todos mis queridos lectores.

Lamento la tardanza, pero me abandonó la inspiración para escribir por culpa de cierta película de anime… "El castillo ambulante". Maldita sea, me la vi cuatro veces en tres días, y sigo queriendo verla otra vez más XD

Por cierto, hay un cambio de escena que estará precedido por dos asteriscos, lo que indica que habrá un cambio de persona en el narrador y que ahora me centraré en Link, después cerraré ese "momento" con otro cambio de escena que tendrá al final dos asteriscos.

Dicho esto, os dejo con el último capítulo, abajo las cursis y emotivas despedidas (?) xP

**Las notas de nuestra canción.**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

-Zelda –se envalentonó Kevin, dando un paso hacia mí y sujetándome de los hombros-, Link está en el hospital.

Zas. O, mejor dicho, "crash". Porque mi cuerpo quedo totalmente destrozado con aquellas palabras. Retrocedí un paso, apartando a Kevin de mi lado. Mentalmente evaluaba todos los hospitales cercanos, había unos pocos, pero el único verdaderamente apto para las urgencias, el único hospital donde el estado de Link pudiera haber provocado ojeras en Kevin, estaba a una media hora a pie. Y ese era mi objetivo.

Di media vuelta y dejé que, literalmente, mis sentimientos me llevasen a aquel nuevo e indeseado destino.

_**Capítulo amo.**_

En un lento deslizamiento silenciado por las impolutas baldosas blancas, la puerta eléctrica me permitió pasar con solo acercarme a ella.

Al instante se me revolvió el estómago. Soy una persona que odia los hospitales; las paredes de nieve gélidas al contacto y distantes a la vista, las sillas apostadas en fila, una tras otra, de color azul claro tan incómodas que parecen diseñadas para crearte un tenso estado y luego estaba lo peor… la causa de tu venida.

Nadie va a un hospital por gusto; ver las caras de sufrimiento, las sonrisas forzadas, las muecas preocupadas, los ojos rojos del llanto. No conozco a nadie que disfrute de eso.

La gente va al hospital porque está mal, y encima tiene que ver que los demás tampoco están muy bien. Mero consuelo para un enfermo, si se me permite decirlo, es saber que hay más como tú.

Caminé muy despacio hasta la recepción, evitando con la mirada al resto de personas que había en la sala, eludiendo la posibilidad de que discernieran mi sufrimiento bajo sus atentas y sabias miradas.

Apenas si tuve que esperar unos minutos para que una muchacha pelirroja de ojos castaños me atendiera con un suspiro cansado y una mueca de repulsión al escuchar el ataque de tos de uno de los numerosos enfermos.

Las personas que tratan así a los que no están sanos me dan asco.

Pienso que para trabajar en un hospital hay que llevar siempre una sonrisa por delante, porque ya tiene bastante el enfermo con estar mal como para encima soportar a una enfermera que le repudia.

A pesar de ello, me recliné sobre la mesa de madera y la mujer apartó su rostro respectivamente, evitando cualquier contacto conmigo por peligro a contraer mi supuesta enfermedad.

-Estoy buscando a un paciente de su hospital, ¿podría ayudarme? –hablé de forma calmada, aguantando con una sonrisa el anterior gesto de la mujer.

Ante mis palabras, la señora me estudió con renovado interés, apartando el asco para el siguiente enfermo.

-¿Nombre? –dijo simplemente, llevando las manos al ordenador que tenía a un lado de la mesa.

-Link.

Seguramente se esperaba más palabras por mi parte, ya que soltó un gruñido furioso. Si los visitantes solo le daban el nombre del paciente, ella tendría que trabajar mucho más para encontrarlo.

Tecleó con rapidez, y para su sorpresa, el único resultado que apareció en pantalla fue el de un muchacho ingresado recientemente. Estaba grave, en estado de observación, y no se permitían otras visitas que no fuesen de familiares.

-¿Eres su hermana? –inquirió la mujer, el interés reluciendo en sus ojos ante la posibilidad de poder despachar a un cliente en tan poco tiempo.

Negué con la cabeza y su ánimo se desintegró tan rápido como había aparecido.

-Soy una amiga.

En esta ocasión, fue a la mujer a la que le tocó mover el rostro de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

-Lo lamento, pero no se permiten visitas si no son de familiares.

La frustración estalló en mi pecho pero me apresuré a contenerla; enfadando a la mujer no iba a conseguir más que una rápida expulsión del lugar.

-Pero es que necesito verle, estoy muy preocupada por él y… -comencé a explicar, dejando que mi voz sonase algo más ronca de lo normal, como si fuese a romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

Pero la mujer permaneció impasible.

-No se permiten visitas –repitió de forma fría. Justo cuando iba a contestar, hizo un gesto con la mano y habló-. Siguiente.

El hombre situado tras de mí dio un paso y noté como su cuerpo se aproximaba al mío. En aquel momento, cuando el enfermo me empujaba a un lado lentamente y la recepcionista me instigaba con la mirada a salir del lugar, un sentimiento diferente floreció en mí.

No era furia, sino desesperación. Tenía que ver a Link, saber que las máquinas del hospital, tan heladoras y sistemáticas, no habían dejado a mi sentimental amigo a un lado. Necesitaba saber que su corazón latía, que su pecho se elevaba y descendía y que su sonrisa cálida seguía intacta.

En pocas palabras, debía ver a Link, y una mujer no me lo iba a impedir.

Mis palabras prácticamente salieron solas y no tuve tiempo para reprimirlas:

-¿Es que no entiende que nadie de su familia va a ir a verlo? ¿Es que piensa permitir que se quede allí solo, sin nadie con quien estar, sin un conocido a quien hablar? –exclamé. Mis manos fueron a chocar contra la mesa y provocaron tal estrépito que hasta el más alejado de los enfermos se sobresaltó.

La mujer comenzó a recolocar los papeles que habían salido volando con mi golpe con atropellada rapidez y luego me fulminó con la mirada.

-Fuera –gruñó. Su mano se dirigió al teléfono que tenía en uno de los laterales de la mesa, probablemente se disponía a llamar a la seguridad.

Al momento supe que si ella marcaba el número, yo estaría perdida, me sacarían del hospital y podría despedirme de volver a entran en él durante una buena temporada.

Las edificaciones que la desesperación y el temor habían construido en mí se derruyeron sin dejar más que escombros. Me sentía muy vulnerable, allí, suplicando por ver a alguien que no me permitían visitar.

-Por favor –musité con voz quebrada. Tal vez fue mi tono o mi mirada o lo mismo la mujer estaba planeando echarme ella misma del hospital, la cuestión es que sus dedos se detuvieron justo sobre las teclas y ella se me quedó mirando, esta vez solo había confusión en sus ojos-. Por favor –repetí. No se me ocurría qué decir. La verdad era demasiado enrevesada, y una mentira no la habría satisfecho, por lo que me limité a improvisar-, necesito verle y saber cómo está. He corrido media hora solo para visitarle, he llorado sin saber ni siquiera qué le pasaba, y sería capaz de recorrer todas las habitaciones, una por una, con tal de verle otra vez. Se lo suplico, déjeme entrar.

Todos los enfermos, cuya atención había sido captada cuando golpeé la mesa, nos observaban atentamente, incluso parecían desear que la mujer me cediese el paso.

Tanto ella como yo compartimos una silenciosa mirada. Podía notar como la recepcionista escrutaba mi interior buscando algún deje de insinceridad en mis palabras, pero no lo encontraría; jamás lo haría porque había dicho puras verdades.

-Planta cinco, habitación ciento dos –su voz fue apenas un susurro casi imperceptible, mas yo la escuché y le sonreí con todo mi agradecimiento reflejado en aquel gesto.

Logré llegar al cuarto con sorprendente rapidez y certeza, teniendo en cuenta mi pésimo sentido de la orientación, pero al llegar frente a la puerta blanca, cerrada en aquel momento, no me sentí capaz de continuar.

Tal vez estaba terminando de írseme la cabeza, porque mis pies sencillamente se habían quedado anclados en el suelo. ¿Y si entraba y veía justamente lo que no deseaba ver?

Encontrarme a Link conectado a un aparato para respirar no era precisamente algo tentador, y mucho menos ansiado, aunque tampoco podía marcharme y dejarle allí, principalmente porque luego la duda y el arrepentimiento me corroerían.

Así, tan insegura como pocas veces lo había sido, agarré el pomo y entre en la sala sin más dilación.

Casi me choqué contra la enfermera que allí había, la cual iba a salir en ese justo instante.

Ambas forzamos una sonrisa y nos saludamos con un gesto, ella creyendo que yo era una familiar del enfermo y yo tratando de disimular mi extremo deseo de verlo.

-Recibió un golpe en la cabeza antenoche, lo encontraron unos ciudadanos y estaba a punto de desangrarse cuando llegó aquí. Está inconsciente pero estable, le rogaría que se mantuviera en silencio, no sabemos cómo de conmocionado puede estar y la posible reacción que desencadenaría en él algún movimiento brusco –informó la mujer con voz mecánica, a pesar de que yo no se lo había pedido, y finalmente salió del cuarto.

Incluso sin mirarle, pude sentir su pecho elevándose y descendiendo con constante lentitud. Su respiración se escuchaba por toda la sala y consiguió relajarme. Al menos podía mantener su cuerpo con oxígeno sin necesidad de una máquina.

El pitido irritante del electrocardiógrafo interrumpía la humana respiración del rubio de una forma que me aterró y me tranquilizó por igual.

Lo cierto es que de siempre tuve un trauma con los hospitales. Mi abuela murió en uno tras pasar seis meses gravemente enferma, y unos años más tarde le siguió su marido, así que seguramente en una parte de mi subconsciente estaba marcado a fuego que los centros de sanidad no servían para nada, que solo lograban alargan el sufrimiento de la persona.

Desde luego, ese pensamiento es una estupidez, pero nada puedo hacer contra una parte de mi misma, así que convivo con ella.

Cogí por el respaldo una de las dos sillas de plástico blancas que había en la habitación y la coloqué junto al dormido joven. Antes de sentarme, le observé. Su cabello rubio yacía desparramado sobre su frente, aunque una gran venda cubría buena parte de su cabeza.

Sus ojos suavemente cerrados y su boca entreabierta denotaban un sueño plácido y profundo. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba bajo una fina sábana de color crema a excepción de uno de sus brazos, el derecho, en el cual había clavada una aguja conectada a la bolsa encargada de la transfusión de la sangre.

Me senté junto a él y deslicé mis dedos sobre la palma inerte de Link, hasta entrelazarlos, y me quedé allí, con la lánguida esperanza de que abriese los ojos, aunque solo fuera el tiempo justo para sonreírme.

Muy lentamente apoyé mi cabeza contra su pecho. Tal vez era un acto un poco atrevido, pero mi interior deseaba escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y no el sonido frío de la máquina que estaba a su lado.

Cerré los ojos y dejé pasar el tiempo…

****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un muchacho rubio caminaba por la calle. Sus pasos, seguros y rápidos, denotaban una gran autoestima, y su deslumbrante sonrisa, que abarcaba sin lugar a dudas el máximo espacio del que disponía, también lo definía como un joven feliz. Y mucho.

Lo cierto es que aquella primera impresión era verdadera. Link estaba muy contento, su corazón se aceleraba a causa de la alegría que le provocaba simplemente pensar que por fin regresaban a casa. Con ella, su sonrisa, su mirada y su vivacidad; su razón para vivir estaba unos quinientos pasos más adelante, e incluso aquella distancia le parecía mucha.

Aunque todo se esfumó en cuanto que puso un pie dentro de su hogar. Allí en el perchero, junto a los abrigos de su novia, había una chaqueta de cuero que no era suya. Tal vez era el padre de su pareja que había venido de visita…

La duda lo carcomía por dentro, pero no pensaba desconfiar de su amada. ¿Cómo iba a estar ella con otro hombre cuando apenas media hora antes le había llamado para susurrarle que era su vida?

Dos voces provenían del cuarto donde su pareja y él solían dormir. Una era grave, indudablemente masculina, y la otra… la otra la habría reconocido incluso sordo.

Imposible; la sospecha que comenzaba a tomar consistencia en su mente era falsa.

Su corazón se detuvo y se encogió de dolor cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto y se encontró justo con la visión que ya se estaba temiendo.

Sobre la cama, bajo las mantas, podía distinguir perfectamente la silueta de dos personas, y una de ellas le resultaba tan nítida como inverosímil.

Retrocedió hasta que su espalda se chocó contra la pared del pasillo y se quedó en el sitio. Una película húmeda cubrió sus ojos y momentos después las lágrimas ya corrían con libertad por sus mejillas.

Su corazón estaba roto en tantos pedacitos que la posibilidad de recomponerlo era remota. Además, él solo quería el bálsamo que las manos de ella le podían ofrecer.

Abandonó la casa de su ex con paso lento y automático, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo justo cuando la puerta de su propio piso se cerró tras él. Las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos, y sentía un punzante dolor en el pecho, cuya intensidad iba en aumento.

Había entregado su corazón, desnudo y sin inhibiciones a esa muchacha, y ella le había traicionado. No hubo más llamadas suyas, por lo visto, tras varios años de relación él no se merecía ni una breve disculpa… ni una excusa, por muy mal pensada que estuviera.

Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, sin importarle nada más, y se quedó en la misma posición. Mientras tanto, en su mente resonaba la nueva canción del grupo preferido de su ex novia, _Payphone_, y se sintió totalmente identificado con la letra. Una melodía de desamor para un joven con el corazón roto… Tal vez esa canción estaba hecha para él.

Entre aquella nube de dolor y lágrimas, lo único que tenía claro era que no deseaba seguir viviendo, su existencia sin ella se le haría un suplicio constante, así que se abandonó a la muerte, seguro de que aquella dolorosa punzada que experimentaba en su corazón se encargaría de hacer realidad sus deseos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

Estaba tan cómoda en ese instante, apoyada en su pecho, escuchando el latido constante de su corazón, sintiendo el movimiento regular de su cuerpo al respirar…

Un momento… ¿dónde estaba el tamborileo perpetuo que tanto le gustaba del corazón de Link?

Fue en ese momento en el que la burbuja mágica en la que estaba sumida explotó bruscamente, con el agudo pitido del electrocardiógrafo actuando a modo de aguja.

Me incorporé de pronto, y vi a Link, que se mantenía en la misma posición, pero supe lo que aquel sonido significaba. El terror me invadió, aunque no me dejé llevar por él, sino que reaccioné golpeando con fuerza el interruptor rojo que había sobre la cama de mi amigo, diseñado para ser pulsado en caso de emergencia.

Al parecer los médicos estaban en un constante estado de alerta con Link, porque en menos de un minuto irrumpieron en la habitación cinco personas, que, nada más escuchar el alarmante sonido del electrocardiógrafo, compartieron miradas preocupadas y prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre el rubio.

Una de las enfermeras me sujetó por la muñeca y me sacó del cuarto antes de que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar. El brillo amenazante de sus ojos verdes bastó para decirme que no volverían a permitirme visitar a Link.

-Maldita sea, te advertí que nada de movimientos bruscos –exclamó la mujer que antes de entrar en la sala de Link me había encontrado.

Por supuesto, quise decirle, yo no había hecho nada, no era culpa mía, ¿por qué me miraban así entonces?

La puerta se cerró frente a mis narices, y el ajetreo de los médicos quedó silenciado tras ella.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Decir que aquella había sido la peor semana de mi vida habría sido mentira. Lo cierto es que fue un auténtico infierno.

Las enfermeras me denegaban las visitas y me miraban mal, no había vuelto a salir con Saria y Kevin desde entonces por temor a lo que pudieran contarme. Por miedo a escuchar algo que me arrasaría por completo.

Yo lo amaba. Aún no sabía en qué parte de mi relación con él me había quedado eso claro, pero las variaciones en los latidos de mi corazón al verle, los sonrojos, el deseo y la felicidad que me invadían cuando estaba a su lado no eran normales. O tal vez me estaba volviendo loca…

Loca por él.

Cada mañana al amanecer, yo estaba allí, subida en los pilares que componían la pequeña verja del mirador que Link me había mostrado; cada día allí estaba yo para saludar al sol y dejar que su calor acariciase mi rostro y borrara el sendero de lágrimas de la noche anterior.

Aquel día era como cualquier otro, y el sonido de mis suelas al pisar algún que otro puntual charco me acompañaba a lo largo del barrio comercial. Aún era demasiado temprano para haber siquiera salido de la cama. El reloj de la plaza no daba ni las cinco de la madrugada.

Profundas ojeras surcaban la parte inferior de mis ojos, pero poco podía hacer cuando mis sueños se veían frustrados por las pesadillas, donde siempre estaba el sonido de aquel electrocardiógrafo.

Llegué al mirador tras media hora de marcha, pero algo me detuvo.

Allí, con la figura perfilándose bajo el sol naciente, había un muchacho cuyo cabello rubio se veía azotado por eventuales corrientes frescas. Estaba de espaldas a mí, con la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás y los párpados cerrados. Era una vista hermosa, pero no fue aquello lo que me dejó sin respiración, sino que reconocí la silueta del joven mucho antes de caminar hacia él en completo silencio.

Vestía una camiseta blanca holgada y unos vaqueros azul claros. Nada extraño, ningún deje que indicase de dónde acababa de salir.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero perdí la voz cuando sus ojos zarcos se abrieron lentamente mientras que una sonrisa leve se iba dibujando en su rostro pálido.

Ese era Link o la falta de horas de sueño me estaba provocando visiones.

-¿Link? –musité maravillada.

El joven rubio se enderezó y se volvió hacia mí. Su sonrisa se acrecentó a la vez que yo estiraba mi mano derecha y acariciaba muy despacio su mejilla.

Era real, consistente y cálido. Por todas las santas diosas, aquello sí que era una ilusión muy bien recreada.

Su palma diestra se posó suavemente sobre la mía, de una forma dulce pero también en señal de que deseaba mantenerla allí. Mi corazón se desbocó cuando caminó un paso hacia mí, sin soltar mi mano y manteniendo su sonrisa alegre.

-¿Dónde has estado? –pregunté con un hilillo de voz quebrada a causa de las lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con salir.

-Tratando de convencer a las enfermeras de que no eres una asesina de moribundos –contestó de forma burlona.

Dejó caer mi mano para agarrarla al segundo y tirar de mí hacia el límite del mirador. El sol ya había abandonado prácticamente su escondite nocturno, y los primeros rayos se vida comenzaron a calentar la superficie con sus suaves caricias.

Pero yo solo tenía ojos para él, y por lo que parecía a mi acompañante le sucedía lo mismo, porque cuando le miré nuestros ojos se cruzaron.

-Te quiero –susurré en voz muy baja, apenas más alta que las brisas veraniegas que correteaban sobre las praderas de Hyrule.

Su mirada reflejó durante unos instantes sorpresa, pero luego se iluminó con un brillo que nunca antes había visto; un brillo que detuvo mi corazón y lo aceleró tan rápido que barajé la opción de estar sufriendo un infarto en ese mismo momento.

Cuando una de sus palmas se posó en mi cintura y la otra liberó mi mano solo para colocarse sobre mi mejilla, todo parecía un sueño, pero lo peor fue cuando Link se aproximó hacia mí y sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Con ese simple gesto, sentí una descarga de placer instantánea, y la vocecita que me gritaba que aquello debía de ser irreal se vio acallada cuando deslicé mis manos sobre su espalda y enrollé mis dedos en su cabello, movida por el momento.

Nos separamos cuando la falta de oxígeno lo provocó, pero nuestras frentes quedaron una contra la otra.

-Perdóname, Zelda, soy un imbécil –se disculpó. Su voz sonaba ligeramente ronca y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Mi corazón se encogió de temor, ¿por qué decía aquello?-. No sé cómo pude no darme cuenta de lo que sentía… Es que temo que me vuelva a suceder, que te vayas de mi vida después de convertirte en una pieza fundamental de ella.

Ladeé la cabeza, confusa por sus palabras, aunque algo me dijo que aquella confesión estaba relacionada con la joven de la que tanto tiempo llevaba tratando de que me hablase.

Seguramente Link leyó mi mirada, porque asintió y giró levemente la cabeza, aún rozando mi frente, para observar el horizonte y las nubes anaranjadas.

-La conocí antes de marcharme de casa, y, cuando me fui, ella se convirtió en la única razón para vivir cada día. La amaba con toda mi alma, y se lo decía cada día, pero una tarde la encontré con otro hombre, y desde entonces el amor ha estado vedado para mi corazón. Tengo miedo, Zelda, miedo de que me suceda lo mismo otra vez –añadió, volviéndose hacia mí y clavando sus pupilas azules en las mías.

Esbocé una sonrisa dulce, enternecida por sus palabras, pero también noté que mi pecho se oprimía con fuerza. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso aquella muchacha?

-No te preocupes, Link, yo me encargaré de que la única que haga peligrar tu corazón sea yo, y no a base de rompértelo –aseguré soltando una risa suave que pronto se le contagió a Link.

Por fin parecía que aquellos encantadores ojos zarcos habían perdido ese brillo triste y nostálgico que los había castigado desde que nos conocimos.

-Oye, por cierto, ¿qué pasó al final en el hospital? –inquirí de repente, antes de perderme en su mirada una vez más.

El brillo divertido de sus ojos se incrementó.

-Desperté hace tres días durante una discusión de las enfermeras. Antes de irme, me dijeron que una chica rubia había atentado contra mi vida, y que por el bien de mi corazón y mi salud me alejase de ella. Como puedes ver, he desobedecido la orden antes de que me diera tiempo a regresar a la caravana.

Sus carcajadas sonoras y musicales resultaron una deliciosa cura en contraste con el pitido que emitía el electrocardiógrafo aquella nefasta tarde.

Entrecerré los ojos y traté de simular una mirada de enfado, pero la visión de su felicidad derritió mi intento antes de lo que un hielo se fundiría en un horno.

-Te amo, Zelda, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el día de mi muerte –susurró de repente, poniendo un rostro tan serio y cariñoso que incluso logró asustarme durante unos momentos.

-Déjate de cursilerías –dije alegremente a la vez que me apegaba aún más contra él y afianzaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Junté mis labios con los suyos mucho antes de que Link pudiera reaccionar y así sellé una promesa de amor eterno que nunca fue pronunciada.

**Fin.**

Ains… se me revuelve el estómago de solo pensar en lo que ahora tengo que escribir… Un "adiós" es un final muy triste, yo siempre digo hasta luego… Aunque de todas formas no será una despedida, porque tengo más fics en proceso xP

Pero echaré en falta esta historia, es la primera que escribí y le he tomado cariño :')

Muchas gracias a vosotros por todos los comentarios y las visitas que le habéis dado a mi historia :') Un gran abrazo para **Emilia L. Cortez, Princess Aaramath, P.Y.Z.K., Xungo, Cafekko-Maya-chan, Shimmy Tsu, Zilia K y Zelintotal99/Ruby.**

No se me dan bien los finales, por eso nunca quedan convincentes, luego me diréis cómo quedó este, pero lo mío es la historia, no los desenlaces D:

Ahora me iré a llorar a una esquina (?)… Ok, no, iré a celebrar el año nuevo, ¡Felices fiestas y próspero año nuevo! :D

¿Qué mejor manera de acabar una historia que hacerlo el último día de un año?

Os quiero a todos, espero que nos sigamos leyendo en mis otros fics, un gran y efusivo abrazo de una escritorcilla más de este mundo :D

Atte: Magua.


End file.
